Binding Fate
by Berrybee614
Summary: (A Sequel Of Eyes Of The Heart) Ketika Chanyeol harus bertahan demi seorang malaikat kecil yang di titipkan Tuhan padanya, namun disatu sisi Chanyeol merasa terhimpit oleh rasa ingin menyerah akibat kerinduannya pada satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Like the fate that binds us.. I'll find you and lead you home, and i'll never let you go, again. Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Binding Fate**

Tumpukan daun kering telah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh sapuan salju, seakan sebuah tawa telah menghapus luka yang ada. Musim berganti, waktu berlalu namun nyatanya seorang pria masih berdiri di tempatnya berada. Terbelenggu oleh rasa sesal yang begitu mendalam.

Nyatanya Tuhan telah menyiapkan hukuman untuknya dengan begitu teliti. Empat tahun berlalu, tetapi yang dilakukannya masih lah sama. Memeluk sebuah kain lusuh yang bahkan tak pernah ia biarkan tersentuh air sedikitpun. Mencoba mencari bekas aroma yang sangat ia rindukan yang bahkan terasa sanggup untuk merenggut nyawanya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah tau jika ia akan seterpuruk ini. Bahkan dengan mengasingkan dirinya selama tiga tahun lamanya masih belum mampu mengobati luka menganga di dalam hatinya yang semakin hari justru terasa semakin melebar.

Pria itu menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Lantas bangkit untuk meletakkan kain berwarna putih tulang yang terenggam di tangannya di sebuah kotak khusus sebelum memasukkannya ke koper bersama dengan barang-barang lain yang sudah tertata disana.

Hari ini, dia akan kembali ke Negara kelahirannya, Korea selatan. Tiga tahun lamanya ia habiskan untuk mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan mengasingkan diri ke Negeri orang. Meskipun hal itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan ketika negara pilihannya adalah Negara tempat dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kali.

Yaa, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menetap di California sementara waktu. Mencoba merawat peternakan yang ia didikasikan untuk mendiang ibunya. Masih ingat? Tempat pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi peternakan yang baru ia beli bersama Jongin sebelum menemukan seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta sebegitu dalamnya.

"Papa~" Chanyeol menutup kopernya yang terakhir sebelum merentangkan tangan menyambut si kecil ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah selesai melihat kudanya?" Chanyeol merapikan beberapa anak rambut Jihan yang menjuntai. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kapan kita belangkat Pa?" Chanyeol sibuk mengamati wajah cantik putri kecilnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah figura foto berukuran kecil yang di dekap dengan begitu posesif oleh gadis kecilnya itu. "Papa~" Hingga rengekan Jihan kembali membawanya menapak pada kesadaran.

"Sebentar lagi yaa? Kita menunggu Mr. Bob menjemput. Ayo kita bawa barang-barangnya ke depan" Si kecil mengangguk kelewat semangat sebelum bergegas menyeret satu backpack miliknya mendahului ayahnya yang menyeret dua koper besar di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Jihan yang terlihat begitu semangat untuk kembali ke Korea. Gadis kecil itu di bawa Chanyeol dulu saat masih berusia satu setengah tahun. Dan sejak saat itu juga Chanyeol belum pernah pulang lagi ke Korea hingga sekarang ini.

"Uhh" Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Jihan yang terlihat kesusahan membuka tasnya sebab satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang erat figura foto miliknya.

"Biar Papa bantu" Chanyeol mengambil alih backpack bermotif disney itu dan membukakannya untuk Jihan. Lantas si kecil memasukkan figura foto miliknya ke dalam backpack, membuat Chanyeol mengeryit heran.

"Foto mama mau di simpan di dalam tas saja?" Jihan mengangguk mengiyakan, sedangkan tangan kecilnya sudah sibuk menata supaya beberapa barang seperti buku mewarnai miliknya, beberapa mainan, stiker, dan boneka barbie yang sudah berada di dalam terlebih dahulu tidak ada yang menggores figura itu.

"Jihan takut kalau Jihan pegang telus nanti foto mama bisa lusak sepelti dulu Pa, Jihan simpan di tas saja ya?" Chanyeol nyaris menitikkan kembali air matanya setiap kali mendengar penuturan cerdas putrinya. Terlebih ketika gadis kecil itu membahas tentang mamanya, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Jihan dalam dekapannya. Putri cantiknya benar-benar tumbuh dengan begitu menakjubkan. "Papa sangat menyayangi Jihan"

"Jihan juga sayang papa, sangat!" Kecupan bertubi-tubi tak lagi Chanyeol ragu untuk berikan pada seluruh wajah putrinya. Membuat si kecil terkikik geli, sebelum deruan suara mobil berhasil menghentikan moment hangat sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Papa itu _Mistel_ (Mr) Bob sudah datang, ayo Pa! Jihan ingin segela beltemu Hao oppa" Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Jihan dan segera memindahkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil di bantu oleh Mr Bob.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk setelah siluet dua orang yang mereka tunggu telah menyapa atensi. Pria berkulit pucat itu melempar tatapan sendu pada sepasang ayah dan anak yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

Beberapa Tahun yang lalu, dia berdiri disini juga, di tempat yang sama. Menunggu kedatangan gadis cantik yang selalu ingin ia lidungi, Baekhyun. Adiknya.

Melihat Jihan berjalan dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat yang tertuju padanya benar-benar membuat ingatannya memutar saat-saat ia melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun dulu.

"Samchon! Kaichun!" Gadis kecil itu berlari ketika jarak mereka sudah tak begitu jauh. Dengan sebuah backpack yang ia seret membuat tubuh kecilnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan santai di belakangnya dengan troli berisi koper-koper miliknya.

"Iiiiyap!" Sehun menyambut tubuh mungil keponakannya dan segera mendekapnya dan juga bermain-main dengan Jihan.

"Hwaaa haha" Jihan tertawa riang kala tubuhnya di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin tengah memegang tas Jihan yang berhasil ia tangkap ketika terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya.

Selama ini Jihan memang sudah tidak asing terhadap keluarganya yang berada di Korea, sebab baik Sehun dan Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk keponakan mereka begitu pula dengan Yoora dan juga ayah Chanyeol. Jongin adalah yang paling sering pergi mengunjungi Chanyeol.

"Cantiknya samchon sudah semakin tinggi sekarang hum?" Sehun melayangkan bertubi-tubi kecupan pada pipi gembil Jihan.

"Akhirnya pria kesepian ini pulang juga huh?" Jongin menyambut Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan sebelum mengambil alih Jihan dari gendongan Sehun sebab ia juga merindukan si kecil itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah lima bulan yang lalu, sebab setelah kandungan Kyungsoo semakin besar ia tak lagi berani meninggalkan istrinya itu.

Yaa, Jongin sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dua tahun yang lalu dan saat ini Kyungsoo telah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan kedua sahabatnya. Seperti biasa, pria itu tak banyak bicara.

Mereka segera menuju kediaman keluarga Park.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang wanita cantik tengah berkutat dengan apron dan beberapa peralatan pembuatan Kue miliknya. "Apa masih lama Baek?" Seorang wanita lain dengan perut sedikit buncitnya tengah duduk memperhatikan, menunggu Kue pesanannya jadi.

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah sedikit. Kau selalu tidak sabaran Jess, pantas Kris bilang dia hampir gila menghadapimu yang sekarang" Wanita itu berceloteh tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Badannya sibuk kesana kemari untuk mengambil bahan dan alat yang ia butuhkan.

"Itu wajar, aku sedang hamil. Kau dulu waktu hamil juga pasti sama sepertiku kan" Lantas Jessica segera merutuki bibirnya yang selalu berbicara asal tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Ia memandang menyesal pada wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi sahabatnya itu yang kini sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya dan diam menunduk, menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun, maaf aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar aku menyiapkan Kuemu dulu dan setelah itu kita bergabung dengan Kris dan Tao di depan" Mereka memang sedang berada di dapur cafe.

Baekhyun mengangkat Kue khusus yang dia buatkan untuk Jessica. Aroma cokelat tercium begitu menggoda, membuat Jessica bertepuk tangan riang.

Keduanya kemudian menuju bagian belakang cafe yang langsung berhadapan dengan kebun jeruk milik keluarga Tao. Disana Kris tempak memangku putra pertamanya dengan Jessica sedangkan Tao terlihat asik membantu Zhuyi menyusun puzzle.

"Sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu?" Kris menyambut Jessica dengan pertanyaan yang menurut sang istri sangat menyebalkan. Tentu saja, mereka jauh-jauh dari Seoul kemari hanya untuk menuruti permintaan Jessica yang sedang mengidam kue buatan Baekhyun.

Mereka memang beberapa kali kemari ketika akhir pekan, setelah kejadian empat setengah tahun yang lalu mereka memang bersahabat. Jessica dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Tao terkekeh melihat bibir mengerucut Jessica karena pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut kami ke Seoul Baek?" Kris kembali memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Lagipula untuk apa dia kesana. Putrinya? Baekhyun sangat merindukan putri cantiknya tentu saja. Kris sering mengirimkannya foto-foto Jihan sejak masih kecil dulu. Meskipun itu berhenti setelah Kris bilang jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menetap di California.

"Chanyeol telah kembali ke Korea" Kali ini Jessica yang memandang sendu pada Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan dia di depanku lagi? Aku mohon" Baekhyun hanya tak ingin terus larut dalam kesedihan yang bahkan dulu sempat membuatnya berfikir untuk menyerah. Dan hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dalam jangka waktu empat tahun ini. Baekhyun selalu menolak pembicaraan apapun yang terdapat nama Chanyeol di dalamnya. Bukannya tidak rindu. Atau berniat melupakan. Baekhyun masih sangat ingat jika terakhir kali dia berkata pada Chanyeol adalah tentang Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai pria itu. dan jujur saja sampai sekarang rasa itu masih lah sama.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi pihak yang memperumit keadaan seperti apa yang dia lakukan terakhir kalinya. Ia tak ingin menjadi antagonis di dalam kehidupan Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau selalu menolak setiap kami membahasnya Baek, tidakkah kau—"

"Cukup Kris! Bukankah aku sudah sering berbicara padamu jika aku sudah tak ingin lagi? Kau pikir aku tidak kesakitan dengan rasa rindu yang menghimpitku pada putriku? Kau pikir aku tidak menderita dengan segala rasa bersalahku pada anakku sendiri? Aku bukan tidak merindukan mereka?! Tetapi kau sangat tau alasannya jika aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang memperumit keadaan lagi, seperti yang kulakukan beberapa tahun lalu! Bahkan dengan mendengar namanya saja rasa rindu yang kumiliki terasa sanggup untuk membunuhku hiks! Aku hanya—" Baekhyun menangis di dalam dekapan Tao. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, keadaan seperti ini kerap terjadi setiap baik Kris maupun Jessica mencoba membahas tentang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"—aku hanya tidak bisa menjadi lebih egois dari ini. Chanyeol sudah bersama Soojung dan aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dulu"

"Tapi Baek, Chanyeol dan Soojung tidak—"

"Cukup Kris, ku mohon" Kalimat Kris terpotong oleh rintihan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Membuat Jessica mengelus pundak suaminya supaya lebih mengerti keadaan Baekhyun dan berhenti membahasnya.

"Baekie Imo kenapa menangis? Baba nakal ya? Nanti bial Zhuyi yang memalahi baba. Jangan menangis lagi imo" Itu adalah Zhuyi, si tampan itu kini telah ikut Tao noonanya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendu pada si kecil.

.

.

.

_**Flashback On.**_

_Baekhyun memandang kosong pada hamparan air di bawahnya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan jika semasa hidupnya dia akan berakhir disini. Di sebuh tempat dimana ia telah sepenuhnya menyerah akan takdir yang begitu membelit. Dia tak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya berakhir menjadi wanita memalukan yang melakukan hal ini. _

_Sekali lagi wanita itu memejamkan matanya seiring dengan luruhnya air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. _

_Berat. Tentu saja. Ia bahkan harus meninggalkan seorang bayi perempuan yang baru saja ia lahirkan hari ini. Ia harus meninggalkan satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, Luhan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan beban berat yang selama ini telah berada di pundaknya? Nyatanya Baekhyun bukanlah wanita yang sekuat itu untuk tetap bertahan. _

_Ia telah berusaha menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar selama ini. dengan semua takdir yang membelunggunya. Semua telah berada di puncaknya, dan saat ini ia merasa telah sampai dimana titik rasionalnya telah berhenti bekerja. _

_Beberapa orang mungkin memandangnya sebagai seorang ibu yang buruk sebab tega meninggalkan bayi yang baru lahir begitu saja. Tanpa tau tentang penderitaan serta rasa bersalah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dia tau jika yang dilakukannya adalah salah, tetapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa untuk menjadi lebih egois dengan membawa seorang bayi yang belum genap berusia satu hari untuk pergi bersamanya. Terlebih lagi membawanya menyerah bersama Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun memandang sebuah cardigan putih yang berada di genggamannya. Itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol. Cardigan itu memang sempat ia lepas saat perjalanannya dari rumah sakit tadi, sebab ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjadi pegangannya demi mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tentu saja, dia baru saja melahirkan dan harus berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. _

_Hingga tepat ketika ia benar-benar telah memantapkan niatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Baekhyun sempat meronta, terlebih ketika barang pemberian Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangannya harus terlepas dan tersapu angin._

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu adalah Kris. Pria itu mendekap tubuh bergetar Baekhyun, sedikit mengabaikan istrinya yang berada di sebelahnya. _

"_Kris lepaskan aku hiks" Baekhyun masih meronta, meskipun pada nyatanya supir taksi yang di naiki Kris dan Jessica sudah melajukan kembali mobilnya menjauh dari tempat mengerikan itu. _

"_Tidak! Hey apa yang terjadi padamu B? Hum?" Jessica ikut memegang tangan Baekhyun yang masih bergetar dengan begitu hebat. Wanita itu bahkan sampai ikut berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan wanita yang berada di dekapan suaminya itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu kacau. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun? Aku melepasmu bukan untuk menjadi seperti ini" Kris nyaris menangis melihat keadaan wanita yang sempat ia cintai dengan begitu dalam itu berakhir menjadi seperti ini. _

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya, jika ia harus hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Tetapi nyatanya hal itu semakin menyakitinya. Bahkan satu hari tanpa memikirkan Baekhyunnya akan terasa begitu aneh. Kilasan tentang bagaimana ia menjalani hari-hari bahagia bersama wanita itu berulang kali berputar. Juga bayangan bagaimana ia yang selalu menyakiti wanitanya terasa begitu mencekik.

Chanyeol sempat ingin mempercayai tentang waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka, tetapi yang ada di depannya hanyalah ia selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan penuh penyesalan, dan waktu sama sekali tidak meredakannya.

Ia tau jika selama ini ia hanya bertahan pada harapan yang bodoh. Sebab waktu tak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Yang ada, waktulah yang semakin memupuk rasa rindunya.

Pria itu kini tengah berada di dalam mobilnya, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kaca jendela yang berada di sampingnya terbuka. Ia hanya ingin menikmati udara malam kota Seoul. Bahkan setelah pesta penyambutan yang di adakan oleh Luhan dan Yoora semalam tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk langsung bekerja. Seakan memang tak pernah berniat membiarkan dirinya berdiam diri yang berujung pada penyesalannya yang kembali membelenggunya.

"Maaf tuan kita sudah sampai" Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika mobil yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai di depan Mansionnya jika saja supir pribadinya tidak menyadarkannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum keluar dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol membuka kamarnya dimana malaikat kecilnya sudah bergelung di dalam selimut dengan nyaman. Jihan memang masih belum berani tidur sendiri dan Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan si kecil.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mengelus lembut surai si kecil. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengusik lelap putrinya, tetapi Jihan yang memang memiliki kepekaan tinggi meskipun saat tertidur, terlihat sudah mengerjapkan matanya.

"Papa" Suaranya berbisik.

"_Baby_" Chanyeol memandang paras cantik putrinya dan ikut berbisik menjawab panggilan si kecil.

"Papa lelah? Mencali uang itu melelahkan bukan?" Bisik si kecil kembali.

"Tidak, papa tidak lelah sama sekali" Chanyeol menjawabnya masih dengan suara berbisik kemudian memberikan kecupan pada kening si kecil.

"Mau Jihan siapkan ail hangat?" Mata Chanyeol memanas, tetapi hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Dia tak pernah menyangka jika Tuhan masih begitu baik pada pria jahat sepertinya. Dia diberikan malaikat yang begitu berharga. Jihan.. Putrinya.

Gadis kecil berusia 4,5 tahun itu telah tumbuh dengan begitu menakjubkan. Gadis kecil yang menyayanginya dengan teramat dalam. Si kecil yang bahkan dengan usianya yang begitu dini sudah memiliki pemikiran bagaimana ia harus merawat ayahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebelum melayangkan beberapa kecupan untuk putrinya.

"Maaf papa pulang terlambat hari ini" ada sesal yang ia rasakan setiap kali harus pulang terlambat demi pekerjaannya dan membiarkan si kecil bersama orang lain saat petang mulai menjemput. Ini bahkan baru dua hari mereka tinggal di Seoul kembali. Meskipun ada ayahnya dan juga Daniel putra Yoora yang menemani Jihan sepanjang hari.

"Telimakasih, papa hali ini sudah bekelja kelas untuk membelikan mainan Hanie yang sangat banyak. Hanie tidak akan meminta banyak boneka lagi supaya papa bisa pulang lebih cepat"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Jihan dengan begitu erat.

'_Baekhyun, Park Jihan. Putri kita telah tumbuh menjadi seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat menakjubkan'_

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang akan pergi bersamaku?" Chanyeol merapikan beberapa berkas yang selesai ia tandatangai sebelum menerima setelan hitam dari Seulgi, sekretarisnya.

"Yaa, Yoora noona sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan Siwon Hyung. Aku juga sudah mengantarkan Jihan ke rumah Luhan sedangkan ayahmu menjemput Daniel di sekolahnya" Jongin yang sudah siap hanya duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya. Memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo, meminta istrinya itu ikut Sehun ke rumahnya sebab Jongin tak bisa pulang hari ini. Ia hanya tidak tega untuk membiarkan istrinya di rumah sendirian dengan keadaan kandungan Kyungsoo yang sudah menginjak usia 9 bulan.

"Seulgi, tunda semua rapat hingga lusa, aku dan Jongin baru akan kembali ke Seoul besok siang" Chanyeol memberi beberapa instruksi pada sekretarisnya itu terkain beberapa rapat yang terpaksa harus di tunda sebab kepergian Chanyeol yang bisa di bilang tak terduga.

Yaa, kabar duka baru saja mereka terima dari keluarga kepala pelayan setia keluarga Park beberapa jam lalu. Pria paruh baya yang sudah selama 47 tahun mengabdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga Chanyeol hari ini telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah dua tahun lalu resmi pensiun dari pekerjaannya.

"Baik Sajangnim" Jongin berdiri untuk membantu Chanyeol memasangkan dasinya setelah melihat temannya itu sedikit kesulitan. Kebiasaan seorang Park Chanyeol. Selama ini pria itu hanya memakai dasi siap pakai debab ia tak begitu mahir dengan pekerjaan kecil itu.

"Jas anda sajangnim" Seulgi kembali memberikan Jas hitam pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih berada di tangannya, menunggu Chanyeol selesai mengganti kemeja navy miliknya dengan kemeja putih.

"Terimakasih Seulgi, aku titip kantor padamu" Seulgi membungkuk hormat pada dua atasannya itu dan segera mengikuti keduanya untuk keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera menuju basment perusahaan dan memasuki mobil dimana Jongin yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Halo, Lu" Jongin mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut sedangkan Chanyeol tampak berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon.

"_Yaa Yeol? Kau sudah di perjalanan? Jangan khawatirkan Jihan. Dia sudah bersamaku" _terdengan suara seorang wanita di seberang sana. Itu Luhan.

"Yaa, aku tau. Aku titip Jihan yaa, Jika dia sulit tidur kau bisa memberikannya foto Baekhyun yang sudah Jongin masukkan di dalam backpacknya" Ada sengatan kecil pada masing-masing hati kedua orang itu, Jongin bahkan juga ikut miris mendengarnya.

"_Tak usah khawatir, dia sedang bermain saat ini. berhati-hatilah menyetir, kabari aku atau Sehun jika sudah sampai" _Rasa sesal masih menghimpit Chanyeol atas apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada Luhan sampai saat ini. Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Luhan dan terutama semua yang Chanyeol perbuat pada Baekhyun, saudara perempuan dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu masihlah begitu baik padanya.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol menyudahi sambungan teleponnya dan segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan jok mobil. "Yoora sudah sampai mana?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak tau, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya satu jam yang lalu dia sedang menjemput Siwon hyung di rumah sakit"Keluarga paman Shim memang memutuskan menunggu kedatangan Yoora dan Chanyeol untuk melaksanakan pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang akhirnya mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai di tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Tetangga dari pelayan setia keluarga Park tersebut sudah terlihat memenuhi rumah duka. Kedatangan Chanyeol disambut oleh tangisan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan istri dari paman Shim. Wanita paruh baya yang juga telah membantu di kediaman keluarga Park tersebut menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka cukup dekat sebab bibi Shim lah yang selama ini merawat Yoora dan Chanyeol sejak keduanya masih kecil, baik sebelum mendiang ibu Chanyeol masih ada ataupun sudah meninggal dunia.

Jongin dan Chanyeol segera memberi penghormatan terakhir pada jenazah paman Shim dan setelahnya pemakaman segera di mulai sesuai tradisi daerah itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan dan nona akan ke Villa sekarang?" Hari sudah mulai sore, setelah menghabiskan waktu berbicang dengan keluarga paman Shim, Chanyeol, Yoora, Siwon dan Jongin berniat beristirahat di Villa keluarga Park yang memang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah keluarga kepala pelayannya tersebut.

"Yaa, Bibi. Kami akan kemari lagi besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke Seoul. Bibi harus menjaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan" Yoora memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut sebelum beranjak dari rumah itu.

Mereka mengendarai mobil masing-masing dan segera menuju Villa.

Ada yang merasakan sesak luar biasa saat kakinya kembali menapak pada halaman Villa itu. Kilasan tentang kebersamaannya dengan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia bawa ke tempat itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Bayangan Baekhyun ada dimana-mana.

Saat kaki Chanyeol melangkah menuju ruang tengah dia seakan masih dapat merasakan keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Begitupun ketika dia menuju ruangan lain. Chanyeol merindu, benar-benar merindu.

Yoora mengelus pundak adiknya yang saat ini tengah berdiri di balkon kamar yang akan di tempati Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengikhlaskannya Channie, sudah cukup kau menghukum dirimu selama ini" Yoora memandang miris pada keadaan adikya setiap waktu. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun nyatanya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan hukumannya pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya meraih tangan Yoora yang berada di pundaknya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada telapak tangan Noonanya.

Yoora hanya memandang sedih pada Chanyeol. Adiknya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dengan badan yang lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Yoora melihatnya.

Wanita itu hanya khawatir jika di teruskan seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan sebuah penyakit akan mudah menyerang tubuh Chanyeol.

"aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, Jongin sedang berbelanja bersama Siwon segeralah mandi dan setelah itu turun ke bawah hum?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan desa yang berada di depan Villanya, yang memang terlihat dari balkon tersebut. Balkon yang sama dengan balkon yang menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun selama berada di Villa tersebut dulu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan melewati sebuah bangunan yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan hampir setiap hari wanita itu kerap berdiri disana, memandang sendu pada sebuah bangunan Villa yang dulu sempat menjadi saksi kehidupannya bersama satu-satunya pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Lagipula selama tinggal di desa ini hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghalau rasa rindu yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk.

Wanita itu sedikit mengeryit saat mendapati dua mobil terparkir di depan Villa. Ia ingin segera bergegas dari sana, takut jika benar dugaannya maka tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang entah siapapun itu dapat saja mengenalinya. Sekali lagi ia berniat memandang salah satu sudut ruangan yang ada di bangunan itu sebelum beranjak pergi, namun saat itu pula langkahnya tercekat.

Di atas sana, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah menatapnya. Salivanya tertelan pahit, lantas tenggorokannya terasa mengering. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat sebab tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak mampu ia gerakkan sedikitpun.

Kini Baekhyun tau, jika takdir telah memainkan perannya begitu handal. Meskipun cara mainnya tidaklah menyenangkan sedikitpun menurut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu memandang datar pada pemandangan di depannya sebelum sesuatu lain menariknya dari tempatnya berada. Hingga tepat saat matanya bersirobok dengan hazel bening di bawah sana, Chanyeol merasakan suatu benda besar menghantam kesadarannya.

Sosok itu sama-sama terdiam masih dengan kedua mata yang bertautan dengan sorot pandang Chanyeol. menikmati bagaimana keterkejutan masing-masing atas pertemuan yang sama sekali tak satupun dari mereka pernah bayangkan.

Detak jantung Chanyeol semakin menggila, mengisi sunyi yang menyergap sore itu. Gigil mulai menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya. Ia ingin keluar dari belenggu yang kini tengah ia anggap sebagai halusinasinya tersebut. Ia ingin meredakan sesak luar biasa yang kebali menghipit dada serta mencekik lehernya dengan begitu kuat.

Lantas pria itu terlempar kembali pada beberapa tahun silam, disaat tubuhnya nyaris terbujur kaku oleh rasa bersalah yang menyergapnya. Pria itu terkekeh menyedikan, menertawakan bagaimana takdir telah berhasil memporak-porandakan hidupnya sedemikian rupa.

Ada banyak perasaan yang menginfasi dirinya saat ini. Marah, geram, bingung, penyesalah, kesedihan semuanya terasa hampir meledak dalam rongga dadanya.

Mata mereka masih saling terpaut, hingga salah satu di antara keduanya telah menapak pada kesadarannya. Itu Baekhyun, wanita itu segera berbalik sebelum membawa tungkainya berlari sesuai dengan keingingan otaknya. Untungnya hal tersebut berhasil ikut menarik kesadaran Chanyeol hingga pria itu tergesa membawa langkahnya untuk mengejar sosok yang ia yakini kini jika bukanlah halusinasinya semata.

"Chanyeol! kau mau kemana?!" Yoora berteriak kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang berlari sangat kencang. Bahkan adiknya itu sampai menabrak ujung meja menyebabkan sebuah vas jatuh dan pecah berserakan.

Chanyeol kalut. Dunianya terasa berputar sangat cepat hingga pening di kepalanya benar-benar terasa menyiksa. Pria itu terus berlari tak tentu arah, ia hanya ingin segera merengkuh wanitanya kembali. Chanyeol yakin jika matanya tak mungkin salah kali ini. Matanya tidak mungkin salah untuk mengenali wanita yang memupuk kerinduan teramat besar pada lubuk hatinya. Wanita yang menjadi alasan terpuruknya dia dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun, sayang" sepanjang jalan pria itu tak berhenti memanggil nama wanitanya. Air matanya bahkan sudah ada yang luruh. Nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal tak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

Tak banyak jalan yang ada di desa itu, terlebih arah berlarinya sosok tadi bukan menuju daerah pemukiman penduduk melainkan arah yang membawa langkah Chanyeol menyusuri beberapa padang rumput dan juga perkebunan jeruk.

Seketika pria itu menghentikan langkahnya kala ia menyadari sesuatu. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang jika ia terus menyusurinya akan membawanya ke rumah seseorang yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kenal. Tao..

Mungkinkah?

Chanyeol kembali berlari secepat kakinya bisa menjangkau. Ia hanya berharap jika Tuhan berbaik hati kali ini untuk memberikannya kesempatan terakhir. Ia tau jika mungkin ini bisa menjadi harapan kosong yang kembali ia pupuk dengan sia-sia, namun Chanyeol juga cukup yakin untuk tidak mengatakan jika sosok yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu bukanlah buncahan rasa rindu yang tak lagi terbendung sehingga membentuk bayangan sosok itu. Chanyeol sangat yakin jika sosok yang bertatapan dengannya itu adalah nyata.

Rasa frustasi mulai menyergapnya ketika sepanjang mata memandang ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Melainkan hanya hamparan padang rumput yang memisahkan daerah tempat Villanya berada dengan pemukiman penduduk yang terletak terpisah dengan pusat desa.

"BAEKHYUN"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol tak henti berteriak layaknya orang gila menyerukan nama wanitanya.

Namun hanya sapuan angin yang menjawabnya.

Pria itu menundukkan kepanya penuh sesal sebelum bisikan akan kata menyerah kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Ia berbalik. Chanyeol hampir membawa langkahnya kembali sebelum matanya telah terlebih dahulu menangkap debuah ujung sepatu seseorang dari balik pohon besar yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya. Pohon yang sudah ia lewati beberapa saat lalu.

Sebentuk kelegaan menyergapnya dengan begitu hangat. Chanyeol kembali berani untuk menaruh harapan besar pada sosok yang berada di balik pohon itu.

Lantas pria itu segera melangkah perlahan untuk memastikan jika harapannya tidak kembali kosong kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya untuk menghalau isak yang sudah meronta. Mendengar bagaimana suara frustasi Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya benar-benar mampu meluluh lantahkan perasaan wanita itu. Hatinya terasa di himpit batu besar saat matanya menangkap bagaimana tubuh tegap itu terlihat sedikit bergetar saat pemiliknya tampak tengah meremat frustasi surai hitamnya.

Wanita itu bertahan disana cukup lama. Dengan air mata yang sudah luruh mengalir di kedua pipinya, dan juga tangan yang masih mendekap bibirnya. Sunyi menyergap cukup lama. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan dari pria yang menyerukan namanya sejak tadi. Tidak ada lagi suara langkah tergesa.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun bergumam lirih dengan isak yang mulai terdengar begitu memilukan. Wanita itu pikir Chanyeol sudah pergi mengingat heningnya keadaan sekitar. Namun ternyata ia salah. Terlebih saat tubuhnya harus menegang ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di pengginganya begitu kuat.

Baekhyun salah.

Terutama saat suara isak lain terdengar lebih memilukan di belakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun salah.

Terlebih ketika sebuah dagu menopang pada pundak sempitnya.

Tubuhnya berubah kaku. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa selain membiarkan tubuh bergetar pria yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang tersebut terus memberikan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama mengamati punggung bergetar sosok wanita yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Ia masih menikmati bagaimana kerinduan di dalam dadanya meluap dengan begitu hebat. Berdiri di belakang tubuh mungil wanitanya. Hingga rasa menghimpit itu sudah tak dapat di tahan setelah mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk segera membawa tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Aku tau jika kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tau jika entah kapanpun itu harapanku untuk memelukmu lagi akan membuahkan hasil. Aku tau jika kau tak akan sejahat itu untuk meninggalkan aku dan putri kita untuk selama-lamanya sayang"

"M-maaf, kau tidak bisa memeluk orang asing seperti ini tuan. Aku tak mengenalmu" Baekhyun menjaga supaya suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Ia tau jika dirinya hanya akan terlihat begitu bodoh dengan berpura-pura seperti ini disaat jelas-jelas ia telah ketauan.

"Tidak. Jangan membohongiku lagi. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, sayang" Hingga tepat saat panggilan sayang itu Chanyeol perdengarkan, hantaman kuat di dada Baekhyun terasa beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

"Cha-Chanyeol lepaskan aku" Dan dia menyerah.

"Tidak. Tidak akan lagi Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini sudah cukup dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengusap kasar sisa air matanya dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya lantas berbalik menghadap pria itu.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah.

_Kenapa prianya terlihat begitu kurus sekarang?_

Mata Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya memerah dengan air mata yang berderai semakin deras. Ia memandang lemah pada sosok di hadapannya, berharap sedikit belas kasih dari sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini sayang?" Chanyeol memelas, Yaa, kenapa? Kenapa sampai Baekhyun nekat melakukan hal setidak masuk akal ini. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tau jika alasannya adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Karena persakitan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan pada wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau meninggalkan Jihan sendiri?" Chanyeol masih fokus untuk menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa sedikit menutupi luka di hatinya yang menganga lebar.

"Jihan di rumah bersama Luhan. Ayo pulang sayang, hm?" Chanyeol menaruh harapan penuh pada Baekhyun. Berharap wanitanya menyambut uluran tangannya.

Namun harapan itu luruh bersama dengan gelengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol, maaf" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak cukup berani untuk menatap wajah pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baigaimana bisa kau melakukan ini Baek? Kau bahkan meninggalkan Jihan begitu saja" Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menghardik Baekhyun sama sekali. Pria itu hanya..

Pria itu hanya tak habis pikir dengan jalan fikiran Baekhyun hingga bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Bahkan semua orang sudah mengira jika wanita itu telah meninggal lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol nyaris memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Baekhyun hingga mampu melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Jihan baru saja lahir Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih egois dari ini untuk membawa bayi berusia satu hari pergi bersamaku" Baekhyun memandang nanar pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Maka seharusnya kau tak perlu pergi seperti ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol melemahkan suaranya. Ia tak akan sampai hati untuk meninggikan suaranya pada wanita di depannya ini meskipun itu hanyalah setengah oktaf.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan selain pergi mengingat kau memilih untuk menikahi gadis lain. Aku cukup sadar dengan posisiku saat itu Chanyeol" Suara keduanya sama meratap.

"Tidak seperti itu sayang, kau salah paham" Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun, meskipun gelengan dari si wanita masihlah menjadi jawaban atas semua tutur katanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku sayang? Kau tidak ingin memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" Air mata Chanyeol kembali meluruh. Ia bahkan rela jika Baekhyun memintanya bersujud dan mencium kaki wanita itu saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menunggu cukup lama, namun wanita di depannya seolah tak mau memberikan satu pun kata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Sayang.. Ayo kita pulang, hm?" Chanyeol berusaha meraih tengan Baekhyun, namun wanita itu seketika melangkah mundur. Membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Rumahku disini Chanyeol, pulanglah. Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah bilang jika kau harus berbahagia bersama Soojung? Kau tak boleh menyakitinya lagi" Chanyeol benar-benar telah menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun. Aku dan Soojung tidak pernah menikah hingga saat ini, maka dari itu dengarkan penjelasanku sayang"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun kembali menatap kedua manik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Maaf Chanyeol aku tetap tidak bisa. Pulanglah, biarkan aku pergi" Lantas wanita itu kembali berlari, meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Pria itu tentu tak tinggal diam, kakinya ia bawa untuk ikut berlari. Namun nihil. Setelah melewati sebuah belokan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Tenaganya terasa luruh begitu saja. Lututnya melemas dan pria itu berakhir berlutut di jalan dengan tangis penyesalan yang begitu memilukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok..

Suara orang mengetuk pintu menyadarkan Tao dari fokusnya pada layar televisi yang sedang ia lihat. Gadis itu bengkit dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Siap—" Kalimatnya tak selesai sebab keterkejutan terlebih dahulu telah menyergap dirinya. Di depannya, telah berdiri seorang pria yang cukup Tao kenal dengan baik.

"melihat keterkejutanmu, sepertinya dugaanku benar Tao-ya" Itu Chanyeol. Pria itu segera mendatangi rumah Tao setelah kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

Tao menghela nafas sebelum mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Chanyeol tak ingin berbasa-basi, melihat betapa sepinya rumah Tao saat ini, ia bisa menebak jika Baekhyun belum kembali ke rumah ini.

"Oppa bertemu dengannya?" Dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Tao. Pria itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri sebab bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang bahkan cukup dekat darinya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku oppa" Tao menunduk tanpa berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kau bisa menebusnya dengan menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi 4,5 tahun yang lalu Tao"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu benar-benar Baekhyun?" Entah sudah keberapa kali Yoora menanyakan hal yang sama, dan entah berapa kali pula Chanyeol memberikan anggukannya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kakak perempuannya itu.

Jongin terlihat sudah begitu frustasi hingga rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan sebab pria itu berulang kali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon tampak memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing pada kepalanya.

"Jessica bahkan tidak memberitahu Soojung tentang ini, jika saja Jessica atau Kris tidak memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk bungkam semuanya tak akan berjalan sejauh ini Noona" Percayalah, malam ini baik Yoora maupun Siwon merasakan kelegaan luar biasa sebab mereka bisa mendengar kalimat panjang dari bibir Chanyeol lagi setelah selama empat tahun lebih mereka tak berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan langka itu.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Chanyeol?" Jongin ikut merasa frustasi dengan masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya ini.

"Tao benar, aku harus memberikan Baekhyun waktu. Dia pasti sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan kami sore ini" Ketiga orang lainnya sama-sama mengangguk. Meskipun rasa khawatir akan Baekhyun yang akan kembali pergi juga membelenggu, namun setidaknya Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk percaya pada Tao yang berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dan tak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian segera tidurlah, besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul pagi-pagi hum?" Rencananya mereka memang akan kembali di siang hari, namun setelah apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol ingin mempercepat kepulangannya. Ia hanya ingin segera menemui malaikat kecilnya. Dia merindukan putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka meniggalkan Gangwon-do sekitar pukul 9 pagi. Yoora langsung menuju rumah sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin menuju rumah Luhan untuk menjemput Jihan dan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan Chanyeol segera masuk dan mendapati Jihan yang tengah tidur siang di kasur lantai di ruang tengah mansion Sehun.

"Oh Chanyeol, kau sudah kembali" Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin yang baru saja tiba. Namun yang di dapatinya hanyalah Chanyeol yang tergesa mengangkat tubuh Jihan dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucap satu katapun.

"Chanyeol! ada apa? Jongin?!" Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu besok. Aku harus mengantar Jihan dan Chanyeol pulang terlebih dahulu" Jongin berbicara pada Luhan sembari menahan wanita itu untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Sayang, nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi hm?" Kemudian ia beralih pada istrinya yang juga ada disana. Jongin mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo dan segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol terisak sembari memandangi wajah Jihan yang terlelap di pangkuaannya. Bahu pria itu bahkan sampai bergetar, bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan penuh penghakiman kembali terlintas. Rasa rindunya telah meledak, menyisakan sesak luar biasa pada rongga dadanya.

Pria itu terlalu merindu. Penyesalan tak berujung yang ia rasakan membawa sebuah ujung tombak runcing terasa menancap tepat pada ulu hatinya.

Jongin menatap sendu dari kursi kemudi.

"Papa? Kenapa menangis?" Bahkan ketika suara mengantuk putrinya menyapa pendengarannya, Chanyeol masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Tuhan, betapa jahatnya dia sebab tak mempertemukan Jihan pada ibunya. Betapa jahatnya dia hingga Jihan hanya tau jika Baekhyun, ibu kandung dari gadis kecil itu telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Andai Chanyeol berusaha untuk memastikan kematian Baekhyun saat itu. Andai Chanyeol tidak cepat mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin Jihan tidak harus tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"papa~ apa ada yang membuat papa belsedih?" Gadis itu terus berrtanya pada sang papa, telapak mungilnya mulai bergerak menghapus air mata yang keluar begitu banyak dari mata sang papa.

"Papa~ jangan menangis.. Papa kan memiliki Jihan dan juga Mama.. Jihan dan Mama sangaat mencintai papa, ingat ya?!" Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali masih dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi setelah mendengar penuturan cerdas Jihan.

Jongin ikut menitikkan air mata melihat betapa mangharukannya interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan panjang pada kening Jihan. Ia begitu mencintai putrinya.

Putrinya yang berharga memang tumbuh dengan begitu menakjubkan.

'_Baekhyun, tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya? Putri kita'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi bagaimanaaa? Masih pada mau protess? Wkwkwkwk**

**Sesuai keinginan kalian yaa.. Squel dari Eyes Of The Heart sudah di buatkan. **

**Jangan Lupa Review dan tinggalkan jejak kalian kalau ingin ini di lanjut. **

**Untuk pembaca baru di sarankan kalian untuk membaca Eyes Of The Heart terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segitu dulu yaa, nanti kita ngobrol lagi di Chapter selanjutnya. **

**Keburu malem dan jari saya juga sudah capek wkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**Review Jusseyoowww :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Binding Fate**

Rasanya Chanyeol nyaris bosan melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang selalu berhias kantung hitam di bawah mata. Kelit kehidupan yang dihadapinya begitu membelenggu. Mengurungnya di dalam jurang penyesalan tanpa adanya celah sekedar untuk jalan keluar. Menyeretnya hingga ke dasar tanpa belas kasih, menghantamnya dengan beribu-ribu kesakitan tanpa henti. Penyesalan yang dia rasakan begitu dalam, dan hukuman yang diterimanya memang berdasar. Sebab itu ia tak ingin banyak mengeluh, diam dan mengikuti arus takdir adalah yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Pria itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin berkali-kali. Ia kembali kehilangan tidur malamnya dan pagi juga tampak tidak berminat untuk menunda kemunculannya hanya untuk memberinya waktu memejamkan mata. Sederet agenda sudah menunggunya, dan dia tidak sepengecut itu untuk menghindar.

Lantas kakinya berjalan menuju shower, menyiram tubuhnya disana dengan air dingin di pagi yang menggigil. Tak peduli pada bibir yang sedikit bergetar sesaat setelah kucuran air membasahi tubuhnya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian. Pria itu selalu terlihat menyedihkan.

Musim panas telah berlalu dan dingin menusuk musim gugur telah menyapa kulit. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, namun Chanyeol masih disana. Tertinggal di belakang dengan perasaan sesak yang tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk melangkah seincipun.

Selintas bayangan seorang anak perempuan dengan sebuah figura dalam dekapannya kembali berkelebat. Itu putrinya, dengan foto Baekhyun di pelukan gadis kecil itu. Sesungguhnya hal itulah yang menghancurkan Chanyeol tanpa tersisa. Ketika ia menyadari jika dirinya adalah penjahat yang tak terampunkan di dalam hidup putri semata wayangnya. Dialah pelaku utama atas terpisahnya ibu dan anak itu. Dialah penjahat keji yang selama ini berlindung di balik topeng seorang ayah yang dianggap sempurna oleh malaikat kecilnya.

Chanyeol nyaris sekarat oleh penyesalan yang menggerogoti hatinya tanpa henti.

Lantas segera menyudahi mandi paginya, pria itu membalut tubuhnya dengan bathrobe setelah melepas baju basahnya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Putri kecilnya juga masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam _walk in closet_ dan berganti pakaian dengan setelan formal. Entah sudah berapa kali helaan nafas kasar lolos dari bibir pria itu. Jika orang terdahulu bilang, menghela nafas akan mendatangkan sial maka Chanyeol mungkin sudah mendapatkan segudang kesialan yang menunggunya di depan sana. Lagipula bukankah selama ini hidupnya sudah penuh kesialan meskipun tanpa campur tangan mitos itu?

Pria itu terkekeh menyedihkan, menertawakan bagaimana takdir begitu hebat dalam menyusun skenario untuk mengobak-abrik hidupnya. Bayangan bagaimana selama empat tahun lebih ia menghukum dirinya sendiri nyatanya masih terlihat belum cukup untuk menebus dosa miliknya. Sang penulis takdir masih belum selesai mengganjarnya.

Ia keluar dari sana dengan keadaan sudah rapi. Pria itu menghampiri putrinya yang masih tidur di balik selimut. Lantas berbisik lirih, "Maafkan Papa, hari ini papa tidak bisa menemani Jihan sarapan. Papa berangkat, _Baby_" Setelah menyambar tas kerjanya, Chanyeol segera bergegas untuk keluar kamar. Jarum pendek jam dinding masih berada di antara angka lima dan enam, sungguh terlalu dini untuk berangkat bekerja. Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli akan hal itu. Itu Perusahaan miliknya, maka ia bebas untuk berangkat kapan saja ia mau.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda Baekhyun juga sudah berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan pembuat Kue di dapur Cafe milik Tao. Wanita itu berada disana semalaman, mencoba berbagai resep baru. Itu hanya sebuah alasan. Wanita itu hanya mencari sebuah alasan yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan segala pikirannya tentang sosok tinggi jangkung yang menemuinya hari lalu.

Sudah dua malam ini Baekhyun melakukannya. Wajah pucatnya membuktikan jika selama dua hari pula mata hazel itu melewatkan waktu istirahatnya. Tao hanya bisa memandang sendu dari sofa cafe yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Alasan ingin mencoba resep baru dan takut pulang larut keduanya gunakan untuk mengelabuhi nenek.

Tao bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, merapikan selimut yang ia pakai dan menyimpannya di ruang penyimpanan cafe. Cafe kecil mereka biasanya mulai buka pukul 10.00, dan ini masih pukul tujuh pagi. Gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi lantas menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk menghias kue yang baru selesai Baekhyun keluarkan dari Oven.

"Cokelat panas untuk pagimu?" Tao menerima secangkir cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap dari Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih eonni" Baekhyun tersenyum, meskipun ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sendu yang di berikan Tao padanya. Tao bertahan disana, menatap lekat pada setiap gerak girik Baekhyun. "Eonni"

"Hm?" Baekhyun berdehem masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada Kue buatannya. Lantas tangannya berhenti menghias kala sebuah kertas kaku disodorkan padanya oleh Tao.

"Dia sangat cantik, sepertimu" Tao nyaris menangis saat mengatakannya. Itu adalah Foto Jihan yang di tinggalkan Chanyeol pagi sebelum pria itu kembali ke Seoul kemarin. Pria itu datang ke rumahnya dan menyerahkan foto itu pada Tao saat Tao kembali ke rumah setelah semalaman menemani Baekhyun di Cafe.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar menerima selembar kertas foto tersebut. Ada rematan kuat di dalam rongga dadanya saat matanya menangkap paras cantik seorang gadis kecil disana. Putrinya.

Tao benar, gadisnya sangat cantik dan telah tumbuh dengan begitu menakjubkan. Rindunya meronta, membawa sesak luar biasa akibat rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia pupuk. Dia ibu yang buruk, hal itulah yang selalu terlintas di benak Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana egoisnya dia meningglakan seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya beberapa tahun silam.

"Chanyeol oppa bilang, dia akan membawa Jihan kemari akhir pekan nanti jika eonni ingin menemuinya" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, ia linglung. Namun ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dalam hatinya mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dia akan bertemu dengan purtinya.

Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Menyadari bagaimana buruknya ia pada gadis kecil itu berhasil melahirkan ketakutan besar dalam dirinya. Apakah Jihan akan menerimananya? Bagaimana jika gadis kecil itu mengetahui jika selama ini Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Satu tetes air mata miliknya lolos. Tao hanya diam, memandang sendu pada wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudari kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Eonni sudah dua hari tidak tidur, akhir pekan berarti besok lusa. Apa eonni akan menemui mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini? Eonni terlihat sangat pucat" Itu adalah kalimat pembujuk supaya Baekhyun mau mengistirahatkan dirinya setidaknya beberapa jam. Wanita itu sudah dua hari dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas jika tubuh Baekhyun telah memprotes hal tersebut.

Baekhyun masih menunduk, memandang selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya dengan derai air mata. Wanita itu seakan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Lantas ketika Tao menuntunnya menuju Sofa dan membantunya berbaring, Baekhyun hanya menurut.

"Tidurlah Eonni" Gadis itu berlalu untuk mengambil selimut untuk Baekhyun dan benar, setelah merebahkan badannya Baekhyun baru sadar jika tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Wanita itu tidur dengan foto Jihan berada di pelukannya, seakan ia benar-benar memeluk malaikat kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar uring-uringan. Hampir setiap orang yang berhadapan dengannya menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan pria itu. Bahkan hanya tentang sebuah kopi yang sedikit kemanisan, pria itu sampai mampu memecat salah satu pegawainya.

Beberapa meeting sempat ingin dijadwalkan ulang oleh Jongin dan Yoona jika saja Chanyeol tidak berteriak di hadapan mereka ingin segera menyelesaikan meeting-meeting sialan itu.

Seluruh karyawan perusahaan rasanya telah di buat kelabakan oleh sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Seakan kepulan awan hitam dapat mereka lihat melingkupi diri pria tampan tersebut, mereka hanya bisa menunduk dan berhenti sejenak setidaknya untuk melindungi posisi dan pekerjaan mereka sebab sedikit kesalahan bisa saja menyebabkan mereka di depak dari sana.

Jongin menggerang frustasi di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Selain tenaga dan fikirannya yang terkuras karena meeting yang baru saja selesai, ia juga tengah pusing memikirkan masalah kelit yang di hadapi sahabatnya.

Kemarin, setelah kembali dari mengantar Chanyeol pulang, Jongin kembali ke rumah Luhan dan ia tak bisa menghindar lagi dari pertanyaan Luhan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya. Dan setelah menunggu Sehun pulang, hari itu itu juga ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Gangwon-do pada Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan pulang?" Jongin bertanya pada Yoona, wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol itu mengangguk.

"Busajangnim tidak pulang?"

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan memeriksa Chanyeol dulu. Maaf hari ini pasti terasa berat untukmu dan Seulgi mengingat Chanyeol sedang kumat gilanya" Yoona terkekeh menggeleng mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu Busajangnim, dan notulensi untuk hasil meeting dengan Taesan sudah saya kirim ke email Busajangnim seperti yang anda minta. Sedangkan untuk hasil meeting dengan devisi pengembangan akan dikirimkan oleh Seulgi" Jongin mengangguk dan setelahnya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Di depan sana, Chanyeol tampak melamun memandang figura yang memang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Jihan pasti mencarimu" Pria itu masih terdiam meskipun Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tau? Kau benar-benar merepotkan hari ini. Aku kasihan pada Yoona dan Seulgi sampai harus mengerjakan notulensi 10 meeting sekaligus" Chanyeol masih terdiam, seakan suara Jongin hanyalah angin lalu.

Pria berkulit tan itu menghela nafas. Chanyeol memang sekeras kepala ini, dan Jongin sudah mengetahuinya dengan baik.

"Ayo kita pulang Chan! Kau tidak memikirkan Jihan di rumah?" Setelah nama putrinya disebut untuk kedua kali, barulah Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada foto Baekhyun ketika mengandung Jihan beralih pada Jongin.

"Oh! Kau disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" Jongin menganga, hampir tak percaya.

"Aku tau, jika seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya" Lantas pria tan tersebut segera membawa tangannya untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol. Satu tangan lain begitu cekatan untuk merapikan barang-barang milik sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jihan menunggumu"

"Aku ingin menemui Luhan dulu" Jongin mengangguk, dan segera menggiring Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruanganya.

.

.

.

Brukk

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca sejak Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya tadi. Dan wanita itu tak lagi bisa menahan luruh air mata miliknya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri berlutut di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah" Luhan memanggil lirih nama Chanyeol dimana pria itu telah menggegam erat tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajah di lututnya dengan bertumpu tangannya.

Chanyeol terisak seperti anak kecil dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang pedih disana, sesekali gerakan tangan Sehun terlihat menyeka bagian bawah matanya setiap kali air matanya nyaris jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Ak-aku.. Aku bersalah padamu Luhan" Luhan berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sesuatu lain asal bukan Chanyeol. Wanita itu sudah terisak dengan sangat hebat terlebih ketika suara Chanyeol tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Pria yang saat ini meminta pengampunan darinya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, dan Luhan merasa hatinya teremat begitu kuat melihat hal itu. Chanyeol memang telah menyakitinya, namun selama empat tahun terakhir ini pria itu sudah Luhan anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Luhan terenyuh melihat perjuangan Chanyeol membesarkan Jihan, dan Luhan adalah salah satu saksi dimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu terpuruk dan menyesali kepergian Baekhyun.

"A-aku pernah mencelakaimu, aku memisahkanmu dengan adikmu, aku memisahkan keponakanmu dengan ibunya. Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu Luhan" Tak hanya Chanyeol, Luhan kini juga sudah terisak dengan suara tangis keras layaknya seorang balita. Sehun berkali-kali mengusap air matanya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Menghindari pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

"Aku—" Sauara Chanyeol terputus-putus oleh isak tangis. "Aku tau aku tak terampunkan, aku—"

"Berhenti Chanyeol-ah, tidak. Kau tak seburuk itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Luhan memaksa diri untuk berbicara meskipun sulit. Ia tak akan lagi kuat mendengar segala kalimat Chanyeol yang benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan. Luhan tau pria itu telah begitu kesakitan. "Berdirilah" Luhan meraih pundak Chanyeol dan menuntun pria itu untuk berdiri meskipun sulit karena perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka. Luhan begitu mungil seperti Baekhyun.

Lantas wanita itu segera menghapus air matanya sendiri, berusaha menguatkan diri. "Dengar, lihat aku!" Luhan memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol. "Jihan akan sangat sedih melihat Papanya seperti ini, tidak ada gunanya lagi kau menyesali semuanya Chanyeol-ah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sungguh. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu" Chanyeol begitu terluka, Luhan tau itu.

"Jika memang rasa bersalahmu padaku dan juga Jihan begitu besar, maka berhentilah minta maaf dan berdirilah dengan tegak. Bawa Baekhyun pada kami kembali. Bawa adikku pulang, bawa ibu Jihan pulang. Bawa cintamu pulang Chanyeol" Chanyeol memandang tepat pada mata Luhan. Pria itu dapat melihat ketulusan dari kakak Baekhyun itu. Dan apa yang Luhan ucapkan sedikit membuka matanya. Benar, Chanyeol memang harus membawa Baekhyun pulang pada mereka. Sebab mungkin hanya itulah penebusan yang sidikit sepadan dengan semua kesalahannya.

Lantas wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol layaknya memeluk adik laki-lakinya. Luhan tau, begitu banyak beban yang di pikul pria ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa~" Pekikan riang Jihan menyambutnya. Chanyeol segera berlutut merentangkan tangan menyambut putri kecilnya yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Baby~" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, hari sudah sore, bahkan sinar matahari sudah tidak menampakkan cahayanya lagi.

"Kenapa papa meninggalkan Jihan begitu saja pagi tadi?" Bibir tipis itu mengerucut, mengingatkannya pada bibir seseorang.

"Maafkan Papa" Chanyeol menatap sendu putrinya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu lantas mengubah tatapannya menjadi sorot bingung. "Jihan belum mandi?" Yaa, gadisnya itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan berkeringat. Baju yang di kenakan Jihan juga sama seperti pagi tadi saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Dia menolak mandi sejak pagi tadi karena kau pergi begitu saja dan sudah berangkat kerja saat dia bangun" Chanyeol memandang Tuan Park sesaat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jihan. Tangannya tergerak untuk merapikan helaian rambut si kecil.

"Oh, sayang. Maafkan Papa hm? Kalau begitu sekarang Jihan mandi bersama Papa bagaimana?" Si kecil mengangguk dan kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol. Lantas pria jangkung itu segera mengangkat tubuh kecil putrinya ke dalam gendongan.

"Jihan melindukan Papa. Apa Papa malah pada Jihan?"

"Oh Tuhan. Tentu saja tidak _baby_, Papa bersalah, Papa sangat terburu-buru pagi tadi, maafkan Papa" Chanyeol mengecup pipi selembut permen kapas itu, dalam hati berulang kali mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu kekanakan sampai membuat putrinya berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Keduanya segera menuju kamar mandi. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol memang tidak mengizinkan siapapun mengambil perannya untuk Jihan, baik memandikan, memakaikan baju pada bayinya semua Chanyeol jalani sendiri. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu yang baik untuk putrinya.

"Baby, Baby sayang pada papa kan?" Jihan mendongakkan ke belakang memandang Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya dari bebek karet yang sedang ia mainkan kemudian mengangguk.

"Papa ingin meminta bantuan pada Jihan, Jihan mau membantu papa?" Mata jernih itu berkedip-kedim lucu, Chanyeol tersenyum memandang paras cantik putrinya.

"Jihan sayang Papa, Papa ingin Jihan melakukan apa?" Si kecil berbalik dan berdiri di atas pangkuan sang ayah, lantas memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan begitu erat.

"Kita akan pergi menjemput Mama, Jihan mau kan bantu Papa untuk membujuk Mama supaya mau pulang bersama kita?" Pelukan itu terlepas, Jihan memang hanya seorang anak kecil berusia hampir 5 tahun, namun atas didikan Chanyeol gadis kecil itu sudah dapat mengerti beberapa perkataan orang dewasa, Jihan adalah anak yang cerdas.

"Mama?" Chanyeol mengangguk, tanpa sadar air matanya lolos begitu saja. Beruntung tetesan air di wajahnya menyamarkan.

"Kita akan menjemput mama, kita jemput mama pulang, hm?"

"Apa kita akan pelgi ke sulga Pa?" Hati Chanyeol mencelos, Ya Tuhan. Dia begitu jahat pada putrinya.

"Tidak, Mama belum pergi ke surga, maka dari itu, Jihan harus membantu Papa untuk mengajak Mama pulang bersama kita, hm?" Anak itu mengangguk berkali-kali sebelum menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, Chanyeol segera bergegas meninggalkan kantor dan segera pulang sebab sore ini dia akan berangkat ke Gangwon-do bersama putrinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku temani?" Itu Jongin, pria itu duduk di samping kemudi sebab hari ini ia tidak membawa mobil dan Chanyeol akan mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau akan meninggalkan istrimu lagi? Jangan mengulangi kesalahanku Kim!" Jongin bungkam, ia tau betul bagaimana Chanyeol sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun melakakukan apa yang di perbuatnya dulu pada Baekhyun. Memupuk penyesalannya hingga nyaris membuat pria itu sekarat.

Chanyeol menancap gas cukup kencang untuk segera sampai di rumah Jongin lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Hari suda sore, dan ia harus segera berangkat sehingga saat sampai di Gangwon tidak terlalu larut.

.

.

"Papa" Pekikan bersemangat Jihan menyambutnya. Putri kecilnya itu sedang duduk di depan meja makan dengan menu makan dan tengah menerima suapan dari Yoora. Chanyeol mengeryit heran, tidak biasanya Jihan makan malam seawal ini sebab gadis kecil itu selalu sulit untuk makan malam jika Chanyeol tidak bersamanya.

"Papa, papa belum makan malam kan? Sini makan dengan Hannie, kita halus belgegas supaya Mama tidak lelah menunggu" Sebenarnya Chanyeol malu jika harus menjadi pria lemah, namun ia pun tidak bisa menahan rasa panas pada matanya setiap mendengar penuturan cerdas Jihan terlebih jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurut pada putrinya, lantas menempatkan diri di kursi samping Jihan. Menerima makanan yang Yoora siapkan untuknya.

"Jihan sudah mandi?" Chanyeol melihat pada putrinya yang sepertinya sudah siap, backpack berwarna biru laut milik gadis kecil itu juga telah bertengger manis di atas meja.

"Jihan dan Yoola imo juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Papa, benal kan imo?" Yoora mengangguk lantas mencubit gemas pipi tembam keponakannya.

"Dia memaksa ingin menyiapkan semuanya jadi Noona menurutinya. Dia begitu bersemangat Yeol" Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihan, memandang gadis kecil itu. Disana, Jihan tengah makan dengan lahap dari suapan Yoora. Kaki kecilnya yang tak sampai pada lantai rumah bergerak riang dengan foto Baekhyun berada di tangan putrinya itu, sesekali bibir tipis khas seseorang tersebut tersenyum setiap memandang figura yang berada di tangan pemiliknya.

'_Apa kau sebahagia itu nak?' _

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus lembut surai Jihan.

.

.

.

Mobil Mercedes Benz E-Class berwarna hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan kota di sore yang hangat itu. Chanyeol melirik putrinya yang tampak riang memainkan barbie di tangannya di kursi samping kemudi. Gadis kecil itu terlihat nyaman dengan duduknya, membuat kedua sudut bibir sang ayah tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum hangat.

Perjalanan hampir tiga jam tersebut mereka lalui dengan beberapa kalimat candaan sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut. Bahkan Jihan tidak tertidur sedikitpun dan memilih untuk menemani sanga ayah yang fokus di balik kemudi.

Tepat pukul 19.48 keduanya sampai di Villa keluarga Park. Ini adalah kali pertama Jihan mendatangi tempat itu. Sejak di California gadis itu memang sudah tertarik dengan suasana pedesaan atapun pegunungan sebab tempat mereka tinggal di California juga berada di daerah pegunungan.

"Baby, bisa bantu papa sebentar?" Chanyeol membawa tas berisi baju-bajunya dan juga milik Jihan, lantas pria itu meminta sang putri untuk membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk pembelajaran pada si kecil tentang bagaimana caranya menggunakan kunci dan lain-lain. Chanyeol sejak dulu selalu membiasakan putrinya untuk belajar berbagai hal sejak dini meskipun hanya hal sederhana.

"Mama dimana Pa?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang di tanyakan Jihan sesaat keduanya telah sampai di salah satu kamar yang ada di Villa tersebut, yaa. Itu adalah kamar yang dulu di tempatinya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Jihan, lantas mengelus lembut surai panjang purtrinya. "Hari sudah malam, Jihan harus beristirahat dulu malam ini hm? Kita akan menemui Mama besok pagi"

"Kenapa halus menunggu besok?" Mata jernih itu berkedip polos, dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut tanda tak begitu setuju dengan ide sang Papa.

"Karena Mama pasti sudah tidur, kasihan Mama jika kita mengganggu tidurnya. Hannie sabar yaa? Besok pagi, Papa berjanji akan membawa Hannie ke tempat Mama" Gadis kecil itu terdiam sesaat lantas segera memeluk leher ayahnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Hannie dan Mama sangat mencintai Papa, Telimakasih sudah menjadi Papa Hannie" Di balik punggung si kecil, Chanyeol sudah kembali meneteskan air mata harunya. Gadis kecilnya, Putrinya, Jihannya, begitu menakjubkan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun berkerut kening pada Tao yang hanya duduk di sampingnya. Tangan wanita itu sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membuat beberapa Kue baru, menu Cafe hari ini.

"Duduk" Sedangkan gadis berkebangsaan China itu hanya menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah pada pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan. Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukankah aku meminta tolong untuk memetikkan beberapa buah jeruk tadi? Ini sudah jam berapa Taozi? Cafe harus segera dibuka kau tau?" Celotehan Baekhyun menjadi pengisi pagi di Cafe itu. Tao hanya mengangguk santai sembari menyantap Cheese cake yang di berikan Baekhyun padanya.

Hari ini akhir pekan dan seperti biasa, pengunjung Cafe akan semakin ramai. Pagi hari di akhir pekan adalah pagi super sibuk untuk Baekhyun dan Tao, beruntung dua bulan terakhir keduanya telah resmi mempekerjakan dua orang karyawan untuk membantu mereka sehingga Baekhyun tidak harus mondar mandir antara menyiapkan menu pesanan pengunjung sekaligus mengantarkan ke meja mereka seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnyam.

"Aku akan membuka cafenya Noona" Jaemin merapikan diri, setelah membersihkan Cafe pemuda itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun, menyesap cairan cafein yang di buatkan Baekhyun untuknya. Percayalah coffe latte buatan Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik.

"Kenapa Renjun lama sekali hari ini?, apa kita berbelanja banyak hari ini eonni?" Tao masih duduk tenang dengan chese cake miliknya yang hampir habis.

"Maka dari itu aku memintamu memetik jeruknya Taozi, Renjun berbelanja banyak hari ini karena persediaan dapur kita hampir habis semuanya" Jaemin hanya tersenyum menyebalkan ke arah Tao, sedangkan wanita panda itu balas melotot tajam pada si menyebalkan Jaemin.

"Aku akan memetikkannya, setelah menghabiskan sarapanku" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala lantas memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Papa _wake up_" Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 9, dan sepertinya sepasang ayah dan anak itu kelelahan hingga baru membuka mata selambat ini. Tepatnya hanya si kecil sebab sang Papa masih terlihat lelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jihan memberikan beberapa kecupan di seluruh wajah ayahnya, berharap pria yang dipanggilnya papa itu segera membuka mata. Chanyeol sudah bangun tentu saja setelah pekikan pertama si kecil. Hanya saja, berpura-pura tidur demi lebih banyak kecupan yang akan ia dapat tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Papa, _wake up" _Si kecil mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, lantas segera turun dari atas tubuh ayahnya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya menuruni tempat tidur. Gadis kecil itu berlari keluar kamar dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur. Kaki kecilnya berlarian di sepanjang koridor lantai dua Villa dan segera menuruni tangga lantas berakhir di pembatas dapur. Terdiam beberapa saat disana sembari membawa kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa keadaan.

Setelah itu langkah kecilnya ia bawa menuju lemari pendingin yang ada disana, bibir tipis warisan dari sang ibu itu mengerucut, mata bulatnya kembali mengedar lantas ketika subuah kursi kecil terlihat di sudut ruangan, binar kebahagiaan kembali tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kaki mungilnya bertumpu pada kursi mini tersebut, mulai dari roti tawar, sekotak susu, beberapa buah-buahan mulai di pindahkannya menuju atas meja makan.

"Umm~" Gumaman kecil menggemaskan keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat satu sendok penuh cokelat mendarat di lidah. Namun beberapa saat berganti menjadi keryitan, tentu saja sayang, itu terlalu manis jika kau memasukkan cokelat satu sendok penuh di mulutmu.

Tangan kecilnya sibuk mengoleskan cokelat pada roti gandum yang ia tata di atas meja. Setelahnya kaki mungilnya kembali berjalan untuk mencapai pantri yang terdapat beberapa gelas disana. Tubuh mungil itu sedikit kesusahan. Jihan bisa di bilang menuruni postur tubuh ibunya, sehingga ia tak setinggi teman-teman seusianya saat ini.

Si mungil itu terlihat begitu sibuk menyiapan sarapan untuk ayahnya. Satu lapis roti dengan selai cokelat yang tercampur dengan strawberry, satu buah pisang, beberapa potongan alpukat yang sebanarnya terlihat berantakan dan tanpa di kupas tentu saja, taburan sereal berbentuk biji-bijian yang umm.., bagaimana mengatakannya?.

Jihan, sayang, itu terlalu sedikit Ya Tuhan. Hanya sejumput yang ada disana, Gadis kecil itu mungkin sedang menirukan Yoora yang biasanya membuat menu sarapan lengkap di atas piring. Terakhir adalah segelas susu yang diletakkan tepat di samping piring berwarna hitam tersebut.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, langkah menggemaskannya kembali ia bawa untuk menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar ayahnya lagi.

Di dalam sana, Chanyeol baru selesai merapikan tempat tidur dan bersiap menyusul si kecil yang entah pergi kemana sebelum tubuhnya kembali melompat ke atas kasur sesaat setelah knop pintu terputar. Pria itu pura-pura tidur kembali, astaga.

"Papa, wakie~" Chanyeol menahan senyumannya saat kakinya terasa geli akibat kecupan-kecupan kecil yang di berikan putrinya tepat di telapak kaki miliknya. "Hannie membuat salapan besal untuk Papa" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan akan rasa gemasnya pada Jihan, maka pria itu segera bangkit dan menyerang Jihan dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Hwaaa, Papa akan berubah menjadi monster dan memakan putri Hannie" Suara tawa keduanya terdengar begitu riang pagi ini.

"Monstel, monstel Papa lepaskan putli Hannie" Lantas teriakan tawa Jihan terdengar saat tubuhnya di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang Papa dan dibuat layaknya tengah terbang. Chanyeol membawa Jihan untuk turun dan segera menuju dapur.

Keduanya mulai sarapan dengan suara tawa yang tak henti terdengar. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengeryit dengan wajah lucu ketika merasakan rasa pahit akibat memakan alpukat yang diberikan Jihan, tentu saja karena kulit yang belum di kupas. Gadis kecilnya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, sebenarnya lebih kepada tidak mengerti jika wajah ayahnya seperti itu karena rasa getir yang di timbulkan oleh sarapan buatannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di depan Villa keluarga Park saat matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah mobil yang tidak asing untuknya. Itu adalah mobil yang sama dengan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu saat ia tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol. Dia baru saja usai mengantarkan makan siang untuk kakek dan nenek Tao sebab Tao sendiri harus memetik beberapa buah jeruk. Salahkan gadis itu sendiri yang sejak pagi memilih bermalas-malasan dan berakhir ia harus barada di kebun saat matahari sudah mulai naik.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik tanaman pagar saat terdengar suara gaduh dari arah Villa. Lantas wanita itu segera membekap mulutnya saat matanya menangkap keberadaan dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Di dapan sana, Chanyeol terlihat kepayahan mengejar seorang anak kecil perempuan yang berlari tak ada henti.

"Jihan, biarkan Papa merapikan rambutmu" Gadis kecil itu berlari memutari halaman depan Villa dengan mata melengkung indah akibat tertawa dengan begitu lebar. Di tangannya terdapat satu boneka Barbie yang terombang ambing sebab pemiliknya tak berhenti berlari.

Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Itu putrinya, putrinya yang ia tinggalkan tepat di hari ia di lahirkan. Bayi merah yang dulu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kini sudah tumbuh begitu menakjubkan. Putrinya. Chanyeol merawatnya dengan baik.

Lantas wanita itu terkekeh namun dengan air mata yang semakin deras saat menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol yang tengah berlutut terlihat kelelahan untuk terus mengejar Jihan.

"_Baby_, Papa lelah" tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi tak lebih dari tiga meter dari tempat berdirinya Chanyeol, maka dari itu Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana peluh yang menetes di wajah pria itu. "Biarkan Papa merapikan rambutmu setelah itu kita segera ke tempat Mama"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Tetes demi tetes air mata semakin berlomba menuruni pipinya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mempertemukan Jihan dengannya?

Rasa bersalah menyeruak menghantam ulu hatinya. Betapa buruk ia sebagai ibu selama ini. Lantas pikirannya berkelana menampilkan bayangan wajah lelah Chanyeol. Bagaimana keadaan pria itu selama ini? Bukankah menjadi orang tua tunggal sangat berat. Baekhyun semakin merunduk saat Chanyeol memandang ke arahnya akibat isak yang lolos dari bibirnya. Lantas dengan perlahan ia mengendap pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Tao nyaris menjatuhkan satu keranjang jeruk yang berada di tangannya saat atensinya menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol dengan seorang anak perempuan cantik berada di gendongan pria itu berdiri di depan Cafe. Lantas air matanya lolos begitu saja, membuat Jaemin yang berada di sampingnya mengeryit bingung. Pemuda itu mengambil alih keranjang jeruk dari tangan Tao.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, sedangkan si cantik yang berada di gendongan pria itu tampak asik merapikan tatanan seikat bunga berbagai warna yang ada di tangannya.

Tao berjalan mendekat, dan isak tangis kerasnya tak lagi ia tahan saat mata bening di depannya teralih bertatapan dengan matanya. Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Jihan.

Mata serupa milik pria yang menggendongnya itu berkedip lucu. "Kau menakutinya" Chanyeol memperingatkan, lantas membuat Tao sadar dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hallo, Jihan" semua yang ada disana terdiam untuk sekedar menunggu respon gadis kecil itu. Bahkan Jaemin yang tak mengerti apapun.

Lantas senyum Jaemin dan Chanyeol merekah lebar saat mata sipit Jihan melengkung cantik membentuk bulan sabit akibat dari pemiliknya yang tersenyum hangat. "Hallo, imo" sedangkan Tao justru kembali menangis tersedu-sedu mendengarnya.

.

.

"Pa, _Mama will like the flowels light_?" Jihan berkali-kali mencium bunga yang berada di genggamannya. Keduanya sudah duduk di salah satu meja Cafe. Jihan tak berhenti berceloteh pada Tao, menanyakan keberadaan Mamanya yang masih belum terlihat sedikitpun sejak mereka mamasuki Cafe itu.

Baekhyun ada disana, menyaksikan semuanya di balik pintu yang menghubungkan bagian depan Cafe dengan bagian penyimpanan bahan baku. Jaemin dan Renjun yang awalnya tidak mengerti keadaan pun kini mulai bisa menebak tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, bibir tipis khas seseorang yang mereka kenal tercetak jelas disana.

"tentu sayang, Mama akan menyukainya" sedangkan Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah resah sejak tadi. Apa Baekhyun tidak ingin menemuinya dan Jihan? Apa Baekhyun tidak datang hari ini? semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

Tao sudah berkali-kali kebelakang dengan berbagai alasan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jihan dan beralih membujuk Baekhyun supaya menemui mereka. Namun hasilnya masih nihil, dibelakang sana Baekhyun masih belum berhenti menangis tanpa suara.

Sedangkan hari sudah semakin beranjak sore. Jihan dan Chanyeol masih disana, beruntung si kecil sama sekali tidak terlihat mengeluh ataupun bosan. Gadis kecil cantik itu bahkan berteriak riang saat Renjun mengajaknya memetik jeruk.

"Kembalilah besok Oppa, beri dia waktu" Tao memandang iba, sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah.

"Papa lihat, Hannie membawakan banyak buah jeluk untuk Papa" Chanyeol tersenyum, sedangkan Tao sudah merentangkan tangannya menyambut si kecil yang berlari riang ke arah mereka bersama Renjun di belakang tubuh mungil itu.

Cafe sudah sepi sebab hari mulai sore dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tutup.

"_Baby, _Sepertinya hari ini Mama sedang tidak bisa datang" Bibir itu seketika memberengut, tanpak sedih. Baekhyun membekap bibirnya yang sangat ingin berteriak memanggil nama dua orang yang disayanginya itu di balik pintu.

"Jangan bersedih, besok kita akan kesini lagi dan Imo berjanji, Mama Jihan pasti akan datang" Tao kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Jihan.

"Janji?" Lantas menyambut kelingking kecil Jihan untuk ia tautkan dengan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda kesepakatan.

"Jika Tao imo beltemu dengan Mama, belikan bunga ini untuk mama." Jihan memberikan bunga yang sebelumnya ia bawa, hasil petikannya bersama sang Papa di taman samping Villa.

"Pasti sayang, Imo akan memberikannya pada Mama Jihan nanti"

"Sampaikan pada Mama juga, Jihan dan Papa melindukan Mama. Jihan dan Papa sangaat mencintai Mama. Ingat ya Imo?!" Tao kembali menangis merengkuh tubuh Jihan, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghalau air mata yang nyaris lolos dari kedua matanya.

Setelahnya sepasang ayah dan anak itu mulai berlalu dari sana. Jihan berjalan di samping ayahnya dengan beberapa buah jeruk berada di tangannya yang lain.

.

.

"Puas?! Eonni puas?!" Tao berteriak kencang di depan Baekhyun. Jaemin dan Renjun tengah berusaha menengkan gadis bermata panda itu namun emosi Tao terlanjur tersulut.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu disana. Mendengar bagaimana suara Jihan saat menyebutnya dengan panggilan Mama benar-benar membuat rasa bersalah menghantamnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Bukankah eonni begitu egois? Mereka kesini untuk menemuimu! Astaga, aku benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan—" Kalimat Tao terhenti setelah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari bahkan menabrak pundaknya.

"Noona" Renjun ingin mengejar Baekhyun namun di tahan oleh Jaemin.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Deraian air mata masih terlihat begitu deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sedangkan bibirnya telah meracau memanggil nama Chanyeol dan Jihan berulang kali.

Di depan sana, Baekhyun dan melihat Chanyeol dan putrinya bergandengan tangan berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lantas wanita itu kembali berlari, sekuat mungkin, berharap ia segera bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

"Jihan ingin membuatkan hadiah untuk Mama, Papa mau kan membantu Hannie?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk, sebisa mungkin mempersempit langkahnya untuk mengimbangi langkah kecil milik putrinya.

"Besok kita akan kembali menemui Ma—"

Greep..

Kalimatnya terintrupsi, lantas apa yang terjadi di sampingnya berhasil melahirkan sesak luar biasa pada rongga dadanya.

Disana, Baekhyun telah memeluk Jihan dari belakang dengan isak yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Maafkan Mama" Bibir wanita itu terus meracau mengucap kata maaf.

"Mama?" Si kecil tampak ingin berbalik, namun gerakannya terbatas oleh pelukan Baekhyun.

Setelahnya pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh. Pria itu menjatuhkan diri dengan berlutut untuk menyamkana tinggi badannya dengan Jihan dan Baekhyun yang juga tengah berlutut memeluk putrinya. Pria itu menangis, membawa tangan kokohnya memeluk dua perempuan tercintanya. Melepas perasaan rindu yang selama ini nyaris membuatnya sekarat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyuuunnnnn.. Happy Birthday my light.**

**Telat yaa? Wkwkwk, gapapa ya. Jujur ini tuh udah selesai aku ketik dari lama dan rencananya pengen aku Up tanggal 7 tepat keberangkatannya Umin biar kalo mau nangis sekalian gitu hahaha, tapi ternyata pada hari itu diriku tak kuat apa-apa, Cuma nangis nangis dan nangis. **

**Intinya gitu lah..**

**.**

**Marhaban Ya Rhamadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan :***

**.**

**Aku gk mau banyak ngomong.**

**Mian, kalau chapter ini kurang ngefeel. Aku lagi sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini dan semua story aku ketik dikit demi sedikit gitu. **

**.**

**.**

**Bikin AN gini aja aku mikir banget mau ngomong apa wkwkwk.**

**Pokoknya gitu lah. **

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**

**See You :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Binding Fate**

Hangat yang dirasakannya bukan karena pengaruh secangkir kopi yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Bukan pula karena balutan sweater hangat yang membalut tubuhnya di pagi yang dingin ini. Chanyeol nyaris berteriak sebab rasa hangat yang melingkupi hatinya begitu besar.

Tak jauh dari posisinya, ia dengan jelas dapat melihat tawa riang putrinya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun pagi ini. Jihan adalah gadis yang ceria, namun Chanyeol berani bersumpah demi nama Tuhan jika ia sendiri pun belum pernah melihat binar kebahagiaan dari wajah putri kecilnya melebihi apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Chanyeol tau jika dirinyalah sosok kejam yang membatasi tawa sang putri. Chanyeol tau jika dialah pendosa yang berperan besar atas penderitaan dua perempuan tercintanya itu.

Seperti sekarang, ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak mendekat dan menganggu interaksi mereka. Chanyeol sadar betul atas respon Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi pasif secara tiba-tiba setiap ia mencoba masuk ke dalam celah perbincangan sepasang anak dan ibu tersebut. Tentu saja Chanyeol harus memberikan makhlum akan hal itu. Sebab lebih dari itu, ia harusnya sudah cukup bersyukur atas keputusan Baekhyun untuk mau menemui Jihan. Dan pria itu merasa tak pantas untuk meminta lebih.

"Besok Mama akan ikut pulang belsama Jihan dan Papa kan?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Jihan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jelas Chanyeol melihat respon Baekhyun yang hanya memberikan sebuah senyum teduh pada sang putri. Respon yang cukup mampu untuk menimbulkan rasa sesak pada rongga dada miliknya. Di samping itu ia juga mengingat janjinya pada Luhan untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol tak tau harus berkata apa pada wanita berdarah China itu jika ternyata Baekhyun menolak.

"Pagi Pa" Mata serupa dengan miliknya itu tertarik seiring dengan senyum ceria dari pemiliknya. Jihan berlari kecil menghampirinya setelah melepaskan diri dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"_Morning Baby_" Chanyeol tentu menyambutnya dengan baik. Pagi ini terasa berbeda untuknya sebab seseorang lain ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kenapa papa minum kopi pagi-pagi sekali? Yoola imo bilang itu tidak bagus" Baekhyun termanggu disana. Belum genap 24 jam ia bertemu dengan Jihan, namun ia sudah melihat banyak sekali hal mengagumkan dari si kecil itu. Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol membesarkan putrinya dengan baik. Si kecil yang belum genap lima tahun itu sudah mengerti banyak hal. Jihan mengerti bagaimana ia harus bersikap santun pada orang yang lebih tua. Jihan mengerti tentang bagaimana ia sebagai seorang anak perempuan harus merawat ayahnya. Putri kecilnya benar-benar menakjubkan dengan segala sifat dewasanya sekaligus tidak meninggalkan kesan menggemaskan khas anak kecil pada dirinya. "Benal kan Ma?" Jihan beralih padanya, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sebelum menyingkirkan secangkir kopi miliknya yang hanya berkurang sekian persen. Lantas segera melayangkan beberapa kecupan pada pipi bulat putri kecilnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam melihatnya. Sejak peristiwa kemarin ia memang banyak diam ketika Chanyeol ikut bergabung pada sesi obrolannya dengan Jihan. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak menyukai keberadaan Chanyeol, ia tau jika dirinya tak punya cukup hak untuk hal itu. Namun lebih kepada rasa gugup dan bingung yang ia rasakan setiap berhadapan dengan ayah dari putrinya itu.

Hari masih terlalu pagi. Baekhyun pun bingung harus berbuat apa sebab sejak semalam, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Jihan tentang dirinya yang harus menginap di Villa keluarga Park, dirinya sama sekali tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu masih asik tertawa dengan Chanyeol yang tak henti melayangkan bertubi-tubi kecupan pada seluruh wajah si kecil. Pemandangan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Baginya ini adalah pagi terindah, dimana apa yang di lihatnya saat ini benar-benar nyata di depan matanya, bukan hanya sebuah ilusi yang di ciptakan oleh mimpi.

Baekhyun beranjak, lantas segera menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur Villa. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum hangat. Ingin mencoba berbicara pada Baekhyun, namun ia cukup takut jika hal itu dapat membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Jihan tidak ingin membantu Mama?" Chanyeol berbisik pada si kecil membuat Jihan berbinar memandangnya, lalu si kecil itu segera meloloskan diri dari dekapan dan berlari menuju Baekhyun.

Si kecil itu tanpa bicara langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bahan mentah dari lemari pendingin, meskipun apa yang di keluarkannya tidak sedang di butuhkan Baekhyun, seperti mentimun contohnya. Ia tidak tau jika Ibunya tak akan pernah membuat makanan dengan bahan dasar tumbuhan satu itu.

"_Baby?_" Baekhyun mengeryit heran, sedangkan si kecil hanya tersenyum lebar membuat Chanyeol terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Jihan ingin membantu Mama membuat salapan untuk Papa" Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol saat mendengar kalimat menggemaskan Jihan yang hanya di balas dengan kedikan bahu dari ayah putrinya itu.

Sekilas, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang begitu sempurna. Tanpa tau jika dua orang dewasa yang ada disana menyimpan kecanggungan besar di dalam benak masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak pintar, kemari" Baekhyun mengangkat Jihan ke atas kursii yang ada di balik pantri. Keduanya mulai larut dengan kegiatan memasak mereka yang mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol kembali menitikkan air mata bahagia miliknya. Mungkin orang lain akan mengecap Chanyeol sebagai pria paling cengeng yang ada, namun Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika siapapun pria yang ada di posisinya saat ini tak akan mampu menahan luapan rasa haru atas apa yang di lihatnya.

Setelah dia menjadi seorang ayah yang buruk hingga mampu memisahkan seorang bayi tak berdosa dengan ibunya. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat hingga menggores luka sangat dalam pada hati wanitanya. Setelah ia harus bertahun-tahun memenjarakan dirinya pada rasa bersalah yang semakin terpupuk subur tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Setelah ia melihat bagaimana putri kecilnya memandang iri pada setiap anak yang bergandeng tangan dengan ibu mereka. Setelah semua itu, apakah masih ada alasan untuk Chanyeol tidak menangis melihat pemandangan dimana Baekhyun dan Putrinya berinteraksi hangat di depan matanya?

"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan belsama setelah ini?" Di tengah-tengah kegiatann, Jihan tiba-tiba berteriak riang pada Baekhyun sekaligus Chanyeol. Membuat kedua orang tuanya saling pandang dalam kecanggungan. Bibir tipis warisan dari Baekhyun itu mengerucut ketika tak satupun dari ayah ataupun ibunya kunjung menjawab pertanyaan miliknya.

"Ekhm tentu _Baby_" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengambil keputusan. Lagipula di balik rasa canggungnya ia benar-benar menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang di inginkan putrinya. Baekhyun hanya diam lantas melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah tigapuluh menit berlalu, ketiganya larut dalam kehangatan semangkuk soup yang di buatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa tertarik ke dalam kubangan waktu yang membawanya menuju saat-saat ia masih bersama Baekhyun dulu. Kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik serta air di sudut matanya tidak lolos dari perhatian Baekhyun. Wanita itu terhanyut, memikirkan tentang apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat ini hingga wajah tampan milik ayah dari putrinya tersebut terlihat begitu sendu.

"Telimakasih makanannya Mama" Jihan mengucapkan terimakasih atas masakan yang di buatkan Baekhyun seperti yang biasa ia ucapkan pada Yoora Imonya ataupun Luhan Imonya. Tentu saja seperti apa yang di ajarkan Papanya untuk menghargai setiap perbuatan orang lain yang di lakukan untuk kita.

"Terimakasih makanannya Baek" Chanyeol mengucapkannya di ikuti sebuah senyum tulus yang ia berikan pada satu-satunya Wanita yang mampu merebut hatinya dengan begitu besar di dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia hanya membalas ucapan dua orang itu dengan sebuah senyum teduh serta elusan lembut di atas kepala sang putri.

Tiga puluh menit terlewati dengan celotehan kecil Jihan yang mendominasi. Baekhyun hendak merapikan bekas peralatan makan mereka ketika tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja, kau mandilah bersama Jihan" Wanita itu masih terdiam, sempat membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah atas pandangannya.

"_Baby_, segera mandi bersama Mama ya, setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan" Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun setelah memberi sedikit usakan di puncak kepala wanita itu. Sedangkan Jihan telah memekik girang mendengar penuturan ayahnya tentang jalan-jalan bersama.

"Ayo Ma~" Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menurut saat satu tangannya di tarik oleh Jihan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Luhan sempat tersentak ketika merasakan pelukan Sehun dari belakang tubuhnya. Saat ini wanita itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan Sehun, memandang langit pagi yang ia harap dapat menyembuhkan rasa gelisah dalam hatinya.

Tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos milik Sehun, sedangkan pria yang memeluknya dari belakang itu masih bertelanjang dada. Perasaan Luhan berubah tak karuan sejak Chanyeol dan Jihan berangkat. Bahkan setelah semalam Chanyeol menelfon dan mengabari jika pria itu sudah sampai tempat tujuan.

"Apa Chanyeol memberitahumu kapan ia pulang?"

"Besok, sayang. Besok sore dia akan pulang ke Seoul" Sehun tau jika Luhan cemas kana Chanyeol, Jihan dan tentu saja Baekhyun.

Istrinya itu menghela nafas, sedangkan ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dapat mengurangi beban fikiran wanitanya.

"Kau mencemaskannya? Jangan berfikir macam-macam Lu. Hanya bantulah Chanyeol dengan doa. Kau tau bukan jika Baekhyun tidak sekeras kepala itu. Terlebih ada Jihan yang bersama mereka" Sehun tau jika hal yang dicemaskan Luhan adalah tentang Baekhyun yang bisa saja menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk pulang ke Seoul.

"Aku memikirkan Jihan Sehun-ah. Anak itu hiks" Luhan mulai terisak.

"Jihan anak yang kuat. Kita semua tau akan hal itu Lu. Sudahlah, kau sangat tau jika Jihan adalah gadis kecil terkuat yang ada iya kan?" Sehun memberikan beberapa kalimat penghibur pada istrinya. Ini masih pagi, dan akan sangat tidak mengenakkan jika akhir pekan mereka lewati dengan mood Luhan yang memburuk.

"Aku.. aku merindukan adikku" Wanita itu berakhir dengan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Ussh sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku tau, aku tau kau yang paling merindukan Baekhyun. Hanya percayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, dia seorang ayah yang hebat, aku yakin dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa pulang Baekhyun demi Jihan".

.

.

.

Bukan sesuatu yang spesial seperti pergi ke lotteworld ataupun berburu segudang mainan di pusat pembelanjaan. Ketiganya terlihat begitu hangat menyapa beberapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Hanya berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan desa yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat Baekhyun menghabiskan hidupnya selama empat tahun berlalu.

Si kecil tidak sedikitpun meredakan celotehannya untuk menceritakan kehidupannya bersama sang ayah selama tinggal di Amerika pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sesekali mengusak gemas rambut Jihan selebihnya ia hanya diam menikmati kehangatan yang menyusup pada rongga dadanya.

"Jihanie!" Teriakan nyaring dari suara yang di buat-buat oleh pemiliknya menyadarkan mereka bertiga jika mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Njun Oppa~" Sedangkan si kecil yang namanya di serukan oleh Tao justru lebih tertarik pada pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sebelah gadis bermata panda tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh gemas melihat hal tersebut.

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tao berteriak pada Renjun yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya siap menyambut Jihan. Kenapa Jihan justru lebih dulu memanggil Renjun dari pada menjawab panggilannya.

"Aigoo~ Jihanie cantik sekali" Renjun memeluk tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu, yang telah ia ketahui adalah putri dari atasannya, Baekhyun.

"Oppa, tampan sekali" Tao yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lebih lama lagi segera menyerang Jihan dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi lantas merebut tubuh si mungil dari Renjun.

"Kenapa mengabaikan Imo?" Si kecil hanya tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya ketika Tao mengerucutkan bibir tanda merajuk.

"Ayo memetik Jeluk, Imo" Bibir tipis itu memang seratus persen milik Baekhyun, dan bagaimanapun keadaan Jaemin dan Renjun yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang mereka ketahui mau tidak mau keraguan mereka akan terbantah ketika melihat paras Jihan yang memang mirik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat"

Jihan mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja si kecil itu akan melakukan semua syarat, berapapun yang di ajukan Tao asal dia bisa memetik jeruk bersama Tao Imo dan Njun Oppanya.

"Cium Imo" dan tentu saja hal itu adalah kemenangan besar untuk Tao. Mereka terkekeh laru dalam obrolan layaknya teman sebaya.

Renjun yang berada di samping Tao dan Jihan tersenyum singkat sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya memperhatikan interaksi Jihan dengan Tao.

"Selamat pagi, maaf kemarin saya belum sempat menyapa anda. Saya Renjun, pegawai di cafe Baekhyun Noona dan Tao Noona" Tao mengeryit dari jauh, sedikit menertawakan kekonyolan Renjun yang mengenalkan diri seformaal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh, Ya. Park Chanyeol.. eem"

"Suami Baekhyun Noona, benar kan? Tidak apa hyung, aku sudah mengerti semuanya jadi tidak perlu sungkan. Ibu dan ayahku juga sama walaupun sudah menikah, pertengkaran kecil pasti selalu ada, iya kan? Hehe"

Demi Neptunus! Huang Renjun!

Bisakah saat ini juga tolong tenggelamkan anak itu ke laut? Atau jika perlu, masukkan kembali Renjun ke dalam perut ibunya.

Astaga! Anak itu, benar-benar!

Tao benar-benar meruntuki kebodohan pemuda yang sayangnya masihlah bagian dari keluarganya. Bagaimana sepupunya itu seceroboh ini!

Oh, dan tentu saja apa-apaan dengan tawa yang masih bisa lolos dari bibir cerobohnya. Ingatkan Tao untuk menjadikan Renjun sebagai makanan lebah buah yang selalu menjadi hama di perkebunan jeruknya setelah ini.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memerah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aaahahahaha, Renjunie~ sepertinya Jihan sudah tidak sabar untuk memetik jeruk, benar kan Hannie? Bagaimana jika Njun Oppa yang sangat sangat jelek dan idiot sekarang mengambilkan keranjang untuk kita memetik jeruk?" Renjun jelas melihat wajah Tao yang terlihat aneh, seperti... 'geram?' tapi kenapa? Oh dan jangan lupakan tawa menggelikan yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari bibir tipis gadis China itu. Renjun mengedikkan bahu lantas segera berlalu untuk mengambilkan keranjang buah pesanan Tao. Mengabaikan rasa kesalnya karena gadis panda itu mengatainya idiot.

Sedangkan Tao yang sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin berlama-lama terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang di timbulkan oleh si ceroboh Renjun segera menggendong Jihan untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan tentu saja siapapun sudah bisa menebak suasana seperti apa yang saat ini terjadi di antara dua orang yang tertinggal disana.

Canggung.

"mm, sebaiknya kita masuk"

"Oh, Yaa" baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa benar-benar tercekik oleh atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka saat ini.

Bahkan ketika keduanya sudah berada di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di Cafe dengan secangkir cafein masing-masing yang baru saja di buatkan Baekhyun.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin di sampaikan namun tak tau bagaimana caranya suapaya hal itu dapat tersampaikan dengan baik.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman olehnya, namun matanya tak sekalipun dapat berpaling dari paras di depannya.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol sejak tadi tengah memperhatikannya. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan hal itu membawa kedua maniknya untuk bersitatap dengan mata teduh milik Chanyeol.

Ada sebuah luka disana, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya sejak awal. Terlihat jelas, begitu ketara jika pemiliknya sedang menyimpan kesakitan di balik tatapan teduhnya.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun juga tau jika dia adalah salah satu atau bahkan satu-satunya alasan di balik luka itu.

Pada nyatanya, dari awal, mereka telah menyimpan luka masing-masing. Memperumit diri dengan bumbu keegoisan yang selalu mereka kambing hitamkan.

Tautan mata itu bertahan lama, seakan keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk terlarut pada luka yang terpancar dari manik pasangannya. Lama hingga pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah pada satu tetes liquid bening yang lolos dari pelupuk mata.

Itu Chanyeol.

Pria itu dalam hati telah merapalkan kalimat berisi kekalahan berulang kali.

Yaa.. dia telah kalah.

Lagi..

Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah tepat ketika matanya menangkap cairan itu meluncur membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, lantas mencoba menyeruput cafeinnya untuk setidaknya mengubah suasana.

Kedua sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ketika cairan pekat itu menyapa lidah. Tentu saja kopi buatan wanitanya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau sangat kurus sekarang" Sampai ketika suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan nostalgia tentang kopi favoritnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja, memangnya Chanyeol akan menjawab apa?

Hanya sebuah senyum yang menurut Baekhyun tidak cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun berlanjut.

Kali ini Chanyeol memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban, dan Baekhyun, lagi.. merasa tidak puas.

"Bersama siapa Jihan jika kau pergi bekerja?" Nyatanya si mungil tampak tak akan berhenti oleh rasa penasaran dan rindu yang menggerogoti pertahanannya.

"Aku membawanya ke kantor saat di California, jika di Seoul dia bersama Yoora Noona, atau Luhan" ada sengatan di masing-masing hati anak manusia tersebut. Mendengar bagaimana pria yang berada di depannya harus berjuang sendiri untuk membesarkan putrinya terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Baekhyun. Rasa bersalahnya kembali terpupuk semakin subur.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa ragu untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia tau jika setiap jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya kapan saja dapat menyakiti wanita yang sampai saat ini masih sangat di cintainya itu.

Chanyeol juga tau, jika setiap jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya dapat memupuk rasa bersalah dalam diri Baekhyun. Nyatanya ia tak hanya satu atau dua tahun mengenal Baekhyun. Pria itu sangat tau bagaimana cara wanita itu menanggapi sesuatu.

"Kau merawatnya dengan baik" Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Jujur ia merasa malu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ketika sudah membahas tentang Jihan.

Bagaimanapun, dari sisi manapun, ia merupakan ibu yang buruk sebab telah tega meninggalan seorang bayi yang berusia kurang dari satu hari. Atau bahkan mungkin dia tidaklah cukup pantas untuk di sebut seorang ibu.

Chanyeol bungkam.. dia takut salah bicara. Dan pria itu juga buntu untuk memulai dari mana.

Dan hati Chanyeol benar-benar seperti telah di hantam dengan batu besar ketika mata basah Baekhyun meloloskan liquidnya. Wanita itu terluka lagi, karenanya.

Kali ini.. bisakah dia kembali menghapus air mata itu seperti dulu? Bisakah dia mendekap tubuh ringkih itu seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tau dan menyadari dengan pasti, jika dia benar-benar merindu.

Lantas jemarinya bergerak untuk berselancar di atas layar ponselnya, sebelum menunjukkan sebuah foto pada wanita yang menangis dalam diam di depannya.

"Ini.. Foto ini aku ambil saat dia menyambutku dengan sebuah kejutan besar sepulang kerja. Jihan kita tumbuh dengan baik, dia sudah bisa tengkurap. Sayang sekali bukan aku yang melihatnya pertama kali tetapi Luhan yang lebih beruntung dariku hari itu" Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati foto seorang bayi yang terlihat sangat natural tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan posisi tengkurap.

Chanyeol kembali menarik ponselnya dari hadapan Baekhyun dan mencari foto lain.

"Ini.. dia mendapatkan sakit karena efek samping dari imunisasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Dia menangis sepanjang malam dan sepertinya dia kesulitan tidur. Kau tau? Jihan sangat menyayangimu dari dulu. Aku memberikan figura berisi fotomu di sampingnya, dan secara ajaib dia berhenti menangis dan tertidur setelahnya" tangis Baekhyun sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali lolos dari pelupuknya.

"Lalu... sepertinya ini kesalahan fatal pertamaku" Pria itu terkekeh, Baekhyun juga. Disana foto Jihan sudah bisa duduk namun masih ada seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya untuk menjaga. Sepertinya itu Yoora, karena Chanyeol dengan kejam hanya mengikutsertakan Yoora sampai sebatas leher. Jihan duduk dengan sebuah bola kecil di tangannya, wajahnya sangat berseri dengan senyum lebar menampilkan gusi merahnya. Di bagian kening terdapat benjolan yang benar-benar terlihat jelas meskipun hanya melalui foto, berwarna perpaduan kuning sampai hijau kebiruan.

"Aku sangat senang saat tau dia bisa duduk, dan dangan bodohnya aku sibuk dengan uforiaku sendiri sampai lalai untuk menjaganya, dia terjatuh ke depan dan mendapatkan benjolan besar di dahinya" Baekhyun ikut terkekeh masih dengan di iringi air mata yang semakin deras.

"Ini.. dia menangis sangat keras waktu itu dan aku bingung harus bagaimana karena suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, sebab Yoora noona yang bahkan sudah berpengalaman merawat Daniel juga tidak membantu sama sekali" Satu lagi tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas memberanikan diri untuk menyapu permukaan lembut pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana. "Baekhyun, putri kita mendapatkan gigi pertamanya"

Chanyeol melanjutkannya.. memperlihatkan foto yang menunjukkan setiap perkembangan Jihan pada Baekhyun. Jihan yang berjalan, Jihan saat berusia dua tahun, tiga tahun, sampai foto terakhir si kecil di ponselnya yang Chanyeol ambil dua hari yang lalu.

"Sekarang.." Rasa bahagia menyusup ke dalam rongga dadanya ketika Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mencoba mengganggam tangannya. "Jangan pernah merasa tertinggal lagi.. kau sudah tau kapan dan bagaimana Jihan tumbuh. Jadi Baekhyun, pulanglah bersamaku. Kau bisa melihat secara langsung hal-hal menakjubkan yang di lakukan putri kita selama tumbuh kembangnya.. hm?"

Chanyeol berdiri, lantas memutari meja dan mengambil duduk di soa yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"A-aku ibu yang buruk" Beruntung sebab cafe belum buka pagi ini sehingga mereka tak harus terlihat konyol di depan pelanggan lainnya.

"Usstt tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau ibu yang hebat. Kau seorang ibu yang mampu melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil menakjubkan seperti Jihan" Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua permukaan pipi Baekhyun.

Mata mereka tertaut.. dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesakitan Baekhyun melalui tautan mata mereka.

"Chanyeol, aku.." nafas wanita itu sampai tersenggal-senggal oleh isak tangisnya. "Aku tidak ingin tertinggal lagi"

"Kau tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah tertinggal" Chanyeol masih setia menghapus air mata sosok yang amat di cintainya itu. "Ayo kita pulang, pulang lah bersamaku dan putri kita, sayang" Chanyeol benar-benar menaruh seluruh harapannya pada sepenggal kalimat itu. Hingga jika Baekhyun menolaknya, mungkin akan terasa seperti kiamat untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku.." ada jeda yang cukup panjang dari kalimat utuh yang tidak terangkai baik dari Baekhyun. "Aku.. mau Chanyeol. Aku mau pulang"

Ada beban besar yang terangkat dari pundak Chanyeol. seutas kalimat balasan dari Baekhyun itu terasa sangat menyejukkan hingga Chanyeol merasa jika seluruh kesakitannya telah menemukan penawar.

"Tapi Chanyeol, bisakah aku tetap tinggal dengan Luhan" Kecewa? Tentu saja, tetapi hanya sedikit. Chanyeol cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengharap lebih, apalagi berharap untuk Baekhyun mau tinggal bersamanya. Lagi pula hubungan mereka saat ini belum cukup untuk menuju harapan itu.

Chanyeol tau jika hubungan mereka mungkin meninggalkan trauma di dalam diri Baekhyun. Dengan wanita itu mau pulang ke Seoul bersamanya sudah sangat lebih dari cukup, maka Chanyeol tak ingin memaksakan hal lebih. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah bersabar seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Setidaknya keadaan sudah berubah. Ia tak perlu lagi merindu sendiri sebab wanita yang di rindukannya masih berada di dunia yang sama dengannya, terlebih berada di ota yang sama.

Ia tak akan menjadi mayat hidup lagi sebab belahan jiwanya telah berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Munafik jika Chanyeol berkata ia tidak ingin mengambil hati Baekhyun kembali. Sebab kini ia telah menyadari jika dirinya bukan lagi sebuah manusia seutuhnya ketika setengah dari jiwanya tidak ada. Chanyeol akan mendapatkannya, namun tidak dengan memaksa wanitanya.

"Tentu, aku bisa mengantarkan Jihan ketika berangkat kerja ke tempat Luhan dan menjemputnya di sore hari. Atau jika kau sedang ingin, Jihan bisa menginap bersamamu"

Rasa bersalah itu Baekhyun rasakan. Dia egois untuk kesekian kalinya, namun bagaimanapun ia belum siap dan tidak tau apakah ia akan siap untuk bersama Chanyeol. Sebab bagaimanapun caranya ia menampik, luka masa lalu yang ia dapat dari hubungan keduanya cukup berbekas dan meninggalkan trauma di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana haru terasa kental di kediaman Oh hari minggu sore ini. Baekhyun bersimpuh di depan Luhan dengan suara tangis yang menyayat hati pendengarnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang menangis keras menyambut kepulangan adiknya.

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Pria berwajah dingin itu juga tidak berhenti menangis, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih menghindari suasana tersebut dengan membawa Jihan dan Haowen bermain di halaman belakang Mansion Sehun.

Semua kalimat permohonan ampun Baekhyun ucapkan pada kakak perempuannya. Kalimat penyesalan sebab telah bertindak egois tak luput dari perbincangan.

Saat ini Baekhyun telah duduk di sofa dengan Luhan dan Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi sayang.. kau hampir membunuhku dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Apapun masalahmu, jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Kau memilikiku Baekhyun, kau memiliki Sehun, Kyungsoo.. kami bertiga kakak-kakakmu" Luhan mengecupi wajah adiknya. Baekhyun, Luhan benar-benar merindukan adik perempuannya.

"Maafkan aku" hanya kata maaf yang dapat Baekhyun ucap, sebab tak ada kalimat lain yang menurutnya layak untuk ia suarakan atas semua kesalahannya.

"Oppa" Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun. Kakak ipar yang bahkan menyayanginya selayaknya Baekhyun adalah adik kandung dari pria itu.

"Tak apa.. yang terpenting kau sudah pulang sekarang. Cukup jangan mengulaginya lagi B. Oppa tidak ingin kehilangan adik sepertimu" Baekhyun segera menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan tentu saja tangisnya masih berlanjut. Ya Tuhan.. selama ini dia benar-benar merepotkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu, kau pasti lelah bukan? Beristirahatlah hm?" Malam memang sudah larut. Jam makan malam sudah berlalu, mereka sampai di rumah satu jam yang lalu sekitar pukul 21.00 waktu setempat.

"Aku menemui Jihan dulu" Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Jihan, Chanyeol dan Haowen yang sudah tidak terdengar seramai tadi di halaman belakang.

"Chan?" Itu Luhan.

"Oh.. kalian sudah selesai? Mereka tertidur" Luhan meringis melihat posisi Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi santai dengan tubuh Jihan dan Haowen yang tertidur di pangkuannya sekaligus.

"Jihan pasti kelelahan, kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Sehun mengangkat tubuh putranya dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bekerja besok. Kami langsung pulang saja, besok pagi aku akan mengantarkan Jihan kemari. Tak apa kan Baek, jika Jihan aku bawa pulang malam ini?" Ya Tuhan.. Baekhyun nyaris memaki dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

Tentu saja.. kenapa pula pria itu harus izin pada Baekhyun ketika pria itu tentu lebih berhak atas Jihan dari padanya, ibu yang meninggalkan Jihan begitu saja.

Luka wanita itu terlalu dalam.

"Baekhyun?" Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat tiga orang dewasa lain yang ada disana merasa canggung.

"Aah tentu saja.. dia pasti kelelahan. Berhati-hatilah Chanyeol" setelah itu Baekhyun hanya berlalu dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan menyesali keputusannya, seharusnya dia menawarkan Jihan untuk menginap disini bersama Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa.. pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol. Kau sudah berhasil membawanya pulang. Setelah ini kau harus berjuang lebih keras sedikit lagi untuk membawanya ke pelukanmu lagi" Kata Luhan menyemangati.

Hari itu mereka tutup dengan Chanyeol yang pulang bersama Jihan.

.

.

.

.

"Mama~" Teriakan Jihan menghentikan aktifitas Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyuapi Haowen sarapan. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum teduh mendengar suara menggemaskan itu.

Si kecil masuk ke ruang makan keluarga Oh dengan sedikit berlari, sedangkan sang ayah mengikutinya di belakang.

"Selamat pagi Hao oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari jika Jihan memanglah seorang anak yang sangat ceria dan bersinar.

"Selamat pagi Hannie" Hao menjawab dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Selamat pagi Mama~" si kecil lantas memberikan kecupan pada Baekhyun sesaat setelah ibunya itu mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Baekhyun meraih satu tangan kecil Jihan dan mengecupinya berulang kali.

"Selamat pagi untuk Imo dan Samchon tidak ada?" Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Wanita itu dengan sigap menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol sembari menghoda Jihan dan tentu saja pelototan tajam dari matanya ketika menangkap gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang menunjukkan niat penolakan.

"Tidak ada penolakan Park Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jika melewatkan sarapan benar-benar tidak baik. Kau itu! Badanmu tidak bertambah sedikitpun justru semakin kurus" Omelan Luhan di pagi hari sebenarnya sudah biasa untuk Sehun, dan cukup biasa juga untuk Chanyeol. Sebelum dia pindah ke California dulu, hampir setiap pagi dia mendapat ceramah panjang tentang pola hidupnya dari wanita bermata rusa itu.

Baekhyun memandang sendu dari posisinya dengan Jihan berada di pangkuannya.

"Jihan mau mama suapi?"

"Jihan sudah makan dengan Yoola Imo tapi Jihan mau lagi di suapi Mama" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan putrinya.

"Kau dengar? Aku juga sudah sarapan di rumah, Luhan"

"Yasudah makan saja lagi, seperti Jihan. Dia juga makan lagi, apa susahnya?"

"Kau tidak akan menang melawannya Yeol" Sehun menyahuti.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Jihan semakin erat, begitupun dengan Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo.. semuanya terasa kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Putra pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. Kim Taeoh namanya. Kyungsoo masih menjadi sosok yang penyabar setiap mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun sama seperti dulu. Bahkan wanita bermata bulat itu sempan ngotot menahan Baekhyun di rumahnya saat Baekhyun pertama kali menemuinya sebulan yang lalu.

Sore ini.. Baekhyun sedang menemani Jihan yang tengah mewarnai bukunya di ruang tengah Mansion Sehun. Jihan telah memulai sekolahnya di taman kanak-kanak sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sehingga kegiatan Baekhyun sekarang bertambah. Pagi hari, dia akan menyambut Jihan yang di antarkan Chanyeol ke rumah Luhan. Setelahnya Baekhyun yang akan mengantarkan Jihan ke sekolahnya.

Terdengar sangat membuang waktu memang. Namun bagaimana lagi? Belum ada perkembangan dari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa membuka diri. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga terlihat tidak ingin terburu-buru. Pria itu hanya tidak ingin ia terkesan memaksa Baekhyun perihal hubungan mereka.

"Jihan" gadis itu mendongak memandang Baekhyun ketika ibunya itu memanggil namanya. "Hari ini, maukah Jihan tidur bersama mama? Disini?" Gadis kecil itu terdiam, tampak berfikir.

Jujur saja, selama satu bulan ini Baekhyun telah memendam keinginannya untuk sekedar menghabiskan malam dengan memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Jihan mau kan?" Lantas ketika anggukan pelan dari sang putri menyambutnya, ia segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil si kecil.

"Mama akan menelfon Papa supaya Papa bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat tanpa menjemput Jihan, bagaimana?"

"Iya Ma" jawab si kecil.

Baekhyun hendak menghubungin Chanyeol ketika sapaan hangat dari suara bariton khas pria itu menyapa pendengarannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol dan Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Papa!" Si kecil sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan segera berlari menghampur pada dekapan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini hm?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai si kecil.

"Hannie mendapatkan tugas mewalnai dan Mama membantu Hannie" Chanyeol mengecup gemas bibir mungil si kecil.

"Benarkah?" Anggukan antusias Jihan menyambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum beranjak untuk membantu Sehun membawakan tas kerjanya. Luhan sedang menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Luhan pulang malam hari ini. Kyungsoo eonni sedikit kerepotan Taeoh sedang sedikit demam" Sehun mengangguk lantas mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya.

Baekhyun mengikuti dan segera kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jihan setelah meletakkan tas kerja milik Sehun.

"Makan malam disini saja.. Aku sudah memasak dan akan memanasinya terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum mengiringi.

Baekhyun segera berlalu untuk memanaskan makanan sembari menunggu Sehun selesai membersihkan diri.

Luhan menghubunginya tadi dan kakaknya itu berkata akan pulang sedikit larut sebab ia masih belum tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan keadaan Taeoh sedikit sakit. Ibu Jongin yang sebelumnya menginap di tempat Kyungsoo harus pulang terlebih dahulu ke Busan sebab ada urusan disana.

.

.

.

"Jihan hari ini akan menginap disini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jihan setelah Baekhyun memberitahunya jika putrinya ingin menginap malam ini.

Si kecil tampak terdiam ragu sebelum mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol sedikit mengeryit, menyadari jika ada hal yang sedikit aneh dari jawaban Jihan. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikiran anak itu. Namun apa? Apa hal yang membebani pikiran akan sekecil Jihan.

Sehun mengecup pipi bulat keponakannya lantas membawa si kecil ke atas pangkuan. Mereka telah selesai makan malam dan saat ini tengah berbincang di ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Papa pulang sekarang yaa?" Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Jihan yang sedikit memerah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menyadarinya.

Jihan mengangguk, dan setelahnya Chanyeol segera pamit pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sebenarnya dengan Jihan mau menginap disinya sedikit membantu Chanyeol sebab besok dia harus berangkat keluar kota pagi-pagi sekali untuk urusan kantor. Jadi ia tak perlu membangunkan putrinya di pagi buta untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Baekhyun ataupun mungkin merepotkan Yoora untuk mengantar Jihan ke rumah Baekhyun.

Terakhir, pria itu segera mengecup seluruh wajah si kecil berulang kali.

"Jangan nakal oke? Besok Papa harus keluar kota jadi Papa akan menjemput Jiha sore harinya" Jihan mengangguk lagi tanpa suara. Dan dengan itu Chanyeol segera berlalu, di antar oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jihan kenapa?" Baekhyun bingung dengan putrinya yang tiba-tiba menundung dengan wajah memerah sesaat setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun berlalu. Lantas wanita itu segera bertanya keadaan si kecil.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Baekhyun di buat terkejut oleh Jihan yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar rumah. Tentu saja wanita itu mengikuti putrinya.

"Papaa!" Chanyeol hendak menuju mobilnya ketika suara si kecil mengintrupsi. Pria itu menautkan kedua alisnya melihat putrinya yang berlari ke arahnya. Lantas ia segera menghampiri Jihan.

"Tunggu sebental pa.. tunggu Jihan" Lalu ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana di buat bingung ketika Jihan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam, gadis kecil itu segera mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam ransel kesayangannya. Setelahnya segera kembali menghampiri sang ayah dan juga ibu yang masih berada di depan.

"Mama~" Si kecil itu memeluk kaki Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun segera merendahkan tinggi badannya supaya sejajar dengan sang putri.

"Jihan tidak jadi menginap?" Baekhyun melihat ransel yang sudah bertengger di punggung putrinya.

"Setiap malam, Papa selalu bangun dan menangis. Hannie tidak bisa tidul dengan Mama jika Papa tidak disini. Nanti siapa yang menemani Papa jika papa telbangun malam-malam? Maafkan Hannie ma" Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya dirinya sendiri di dalam hati sesaat setelah ia mendengar kalimat Jihan. Ya Tuhan, selama ini putrinya tau jika ia sering menangis diam-diam ketika terbangun di malam hari.

Baekhyun kehilangan seluruh pembendaharaan kata miliknya. Ia bungkam dan tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Bukankah dia benar-benar jahat pada putrinya?

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun terluka, sedangkan Sehun bungkam sebab bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Jika Hannie ingin tidur dengan Mama, Papa tidak apa" Chanyeol menghampiri Jihan dan Baekhyun, dan segera meberjongkok di depan dua perempuan tercintanya.

"Tidak Pa.. besok Hannie masih bisa kesini menemui Mama lagi, benal kan Ma?" Baekhyun termenung sesaat sebelum mengangguk lirih dengan air mata yang nyaris lolos.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku harus keluar kota, mungkin Yoora yang akan mengantar Jihan kesini"

"Biar aku yang menjemputnya besok Yeol" Sehun menyahuti, dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol membawa Jihan pulang dengan perasaan bersalah yang besar terhadap Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah seorang ibu, dan meskipun Chanyeol tau jika Jihan tidak berniat menunjukkan penolakan pada Baekhyun tetapi wanita itu pasti akan terluka oleh hal-hal seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Luhan baru saja memasuki pekarangan Mansionnya dengan sang putra yang tertidur di kursi samping kemudi. Wanita itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Mansionnya. Adalah Sehun suaminya yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan kecupan mesra di bibir dan dengan segera pria itu mengangkat tubuh putra semata wayang mereka.

"Baekhyun belum tidur?" Luhan mendongak memandang jendela kamar Baekhyun yang masih manampakkan cahaya lampu kamar adiknya yang masih menyala terang.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya"

"Hm?" Luhan mengikuti Sehun dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar tentang maksud perkataan Sehun sesaat lalu.

Wanita itu segera membersihkan diri sebelum Sehun menceritakan apa yang sempat terjadi sore tadi antara Jihan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Lantas setelahnya wanita itu segera menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"B?" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu dan juga suara Luhan dari luar kamarnya.

Wanita itu membuka pintu dan segera masuk menghampiri dirinya yang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak akibat banyak menangis, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil.

"Baru saja, aku melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala jadi aku kemari. Kenapa belum tidur?" Luhan mengelus lembut surai panjang Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka telah sama-sama dewasa, bagi Luhan, Baekhyun tetaplah adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hanya belum bisa tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum lebih mendekat pada Luhan dan segera memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Oppamu menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi sore tadi padaku"

"Oppa memang biang gosip" Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, namun wanita itu juga tau jika adiknya sedang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tidakkah sudah cukup untuk kalian menghukum diri masing-masing?" Baekhyun bungkam, memilih untuk membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"B, Jihan masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keadaan kalian. Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana anak itu terkadang harus kebingungan antara memilih pulang bersama Chanyeol disaat dia masih ingin bersamamu, namun di satu sisi dia juga merindukan Chanyeol yang seharian bekerja sehingga waktu mereka bertemu tidaklah banyak"

"Eonni tau kau terluka selama ini. Aku juga tau jika menghapus luka lamamu tidaklah mudah, tetapi di balik itu semua bukankah kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Mencintai Chanyeol?

Tentu saja, ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padanya, aku.. aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkannya dengan merawat Jihan sendiri selama ini"

"Maka dari itu kenapa tidak berbagi beban kalian berdua dan merawat Jihan bersama-sama mulai sekarang? Jika kau bingung mulai dari mana, kenapa tidak kau coba dengan mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol diam bukan berarti tidak ingin Baek.. mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin terkesan memaksamu. Karena bagaimanapun selama empat tahun ini aku menjadi salah satu saksi bagaimana Chanyeol menyesali kepergianmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mendengar seluruh ucapan Luhan. Benar.. jika mereka tidak ada yang mengalah untuk memulai, mau sampai kapan mereka berjalan di tempat seperti ini?.

"Besok Chanyeol tidak bisa mengantar Jihan bukan? Kenapa tidak kau yang datang ke rumahnya? Sekaligus menyapa keluarga Chanyeol? Mereka pasti merindukanmu. Kapan terakhir kau bertemu Yoora?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu"

"Itu sudah lama, kau juga belum bertemu ayah Chanyeol bukan setelah kepulanganmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol dulu" Luhan mengangguk tersenyum.

"Itu hal bagus" Luhan mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lamban sekali? Di sudah ada di depan matamu Yeol" Chanyeol memutar bola mata menanggapi Jongin yang terus saja berbicara sejak mereka di perjalanan pagi tadi. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai Jeju untuk meeting dengan client mereka.

"Tidakkah kau lelah? Kenapa sejak tadi tak berhenti berbicara?" Seulgi terkekeh mendengar perdebatan kedua atasannya.

"Hey.. aku hanya memberimu saran. Kau ini laki-laki Chanyeol, kau sudah pernah kehilangannya. Tepi tetap saja kau bersikap lamban, banar ken Seulgi-ya?"

Chanyeol melotot saat Seulgi dengan berani mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah bertepuk tangan penuh kemenangan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksanya" Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

"Tetapi jika menunggu beliau yang memulai itu akan sangat sulit Sajangnim, wanita hampir tidak mungkin memulai terlebih dahulu" Kali ini gadis bermata kucing yang sudah lama bekerja dengan Chanyeol itu ikut menyahuti.

"Great! Itu benar! Aaah.. Chanyeol memang payah" Jongin memang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sore hari ini di kediaman keluarga Park. Meskipun hanya kedatangan satu orang namun suasana disana tampak lebih ramai.

Suara langkah kaki dari Jihan dan Daniel serta tawa keduanya terdengar begitu nyaring dari ruang tengah. Sedangkan Yoora dan seorang tamu spesial mereka hari ini tampak asik dengan obrolan santai di tengah-tengah kegiatan memasak mereka. Di temani beberapa maid keluarga Park, keduanya menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup istimewa. Sedangkan Siwon yang hari ini pulang cepat terlihat bersantai dengan papan catur bermain dengan Tuan Park.

Baekhyun tidak bilang pada Chanyeol jika ia berada disini. Wanita itu sengaja hanya memberitahu Chanyeol jika dia yang akan menjemput Jihan dan mengantarkannya pulang sehingga Chanyeol tak perlu menjemput putrinya di rumah Luhan.

"Mungkin Chanyeol akan segera sampai, dia pasti terkejut dengan kedatanganmu" Yoora sejak tadi memang tidak berhenti menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu.

"Yaa Eonni" meskipun Baekhyun masih merasa canggung berada disini. Namun ia sudah bertekad, jika mereka memang harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang tepat saat jam makan malam. Pria itu cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih berada di rumahnya. Pikirnya, mungkin Baekhyun belum pulang setelah mengantarkan Jihan kemari.

"Biar aku siapkan" tetapi tidak dengan apa yang ia dapat kali ini. Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengambil alih mangkuknya dan mengisinya dengan soup untuk dirinya.

"Baekhyun yang memasaknya khusus untukmu Yeol" Hingga di suapan pertama ia harus tersedak karena kalimat tiba-tiba tuan Park. Baekhyun hanya merona di tempatnya. Dan Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol

Melihat itu.

Makan malam itu terasa lebih hangat. Tentu saja dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan lagi Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka. Begitupun dengan Jihan yang entah kenapa terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setiap melihat interaksi canggung kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka selesai ketika sudah melewatkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Chanyeol segera menuju kamarnya, dan lagi.. ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan pada jantungnya ketika Baekhyun dengan santai mengikutinya lantas menawarkan untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

Pria itu terlalu bingung untuk menyadari tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Maka yang ia lakukan hanya menerima semua perlakuan Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri kaku saling berhadapan di kamar Chanyeol sengan suasana sangat canggung.

"Maaf merepotkanmu hari ini.. Kau pasti lelah harus mengantar jemput Jihan" Chenyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mengantar jemput anakku sendiri Yeol, dan itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali"

"Hehe" Ya Tuhan.. ini benar-benar canggung. "Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang? Ini sudah malam, tidak begitu aman untuk menggunakan taksi"

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku" Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya. Meremasnya untuk mengalihkan gugup yang mendera. Astaga, bukankah mereka sudah bukan remaja lagi?

"Tidak Baek, aku akan mengantarmu.. aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu naik taksi. Bersiaplah, aku akan segera mengantarmu sebelum larut malam" Chanyeol hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya saat pertanyaan membingungkan Baekhyun ia dengar.

"Apa kau sangat ingin aku pulang dari sini?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol berbalik, sehingga matanya bersitatap dengan mata Baekhyun yang kini juga memandangnya. "Tidak, tentu saja bukan seperti itu, sayang" Chanyeol mengutuk bibirnya lagi kali ini. "Maksudnya tidak begitu, Baekhyun. Aku.. maksudku jika kau ingin pulang aku bisa mengantarmu"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang Chanyeol!" Kalimat itu sukses menambah keterkejutan Chanyeol. Apa maksud Baekhyun dengan tidak ingin pulang adalah Baekhyun ingin disini? Menginap di rumahnya?

Chanyeol masih diam dalam keterkejutan di saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"B?"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol" Tangis Baekhyun lolos.

"Sayang?"

"Aku bersalah padamu Yeol. Hiks. Aku bersalah padamu dan Jihan, aku bersalah pada kalian berdua"

"Tidak sayang.. aku mengerti, akulah yang bersalah disini. Aku membuatmu pergi dariku" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan dari wanita itu.

"Chanyeol.."

"Kumohon Baekhyunie.. kembalilah padaku. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku dan rawatlah Jihan bersama denganku. Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun" Seulgi benar, Jongin benar.. dia adalah pria, dan seharusnya dia berani melangkah lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Chanyeol, aku akan mencintaimu sampai kehidupan kita di dunia telah usai"

Malam itu.. adalah malam yang menjadi saksi dimana dua hati yang saling mencintai telah menyerah pada rindu. Memilih meninggalkan ego yang selama ini menjadi pembatas tinggi hubungan keduanya. Berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah dekap untuk merapalkan seluruh kalimat rindu yang tak dapat terurai malalui lisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halloooo... **

**Udah lama banget yaa? Wkwkwk aku bener-bener gak punya waktu akhir-akhir ini buat nulis, mian..**

**Okee.. skip dulu. **

**Tau kaaan hari ini hari apaaa? Yaaaap Happy Chanbaek Day Sayang sayangkuu. **

**Semoga ini cukup membantu untuk mengobati keriduan kalian pada Chanbaek. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan kurang ngefeel. **

**Doakan aku punya banyak waktu dan banyak ide supaya bisa up cepet yaa. **

**Udah segitu aja.. wkwkwk**

**Sekali lagi selamat merayakan ChanBaek Day Guys. **

**Oh yaaa, dan selamat hari raya idul fitri yaa, mohon maaf lahir batin. Maaf suka phpin kalian wkwkwkek**

**Baayyy**

**Salam Chanbaek Real**

**#614ChanBaekDay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Binding Fate**

Entah mengapa hari ini, suasana pagi di kediaman keluarga Park terasa berbeda. Hanya ada perubahan kecil namun itu cukup berdampak, ya! Keberadaan Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya nyaris tak pernah ikut bergabung di meja makan setiap paginya kali ini terlihat berbinar, jauh lebih bersemangat dari yang lainnya. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal miliknya, duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Si kecil bermarga Park lainnya duduk di sebelah pria jangkung itu. Menempelkan pipinya pada permukaan meja, mencari kesejukan dengan mata terantuk-kantuk berusaha tetap dalam keadaan sadar.

Baekhyun dan Yoora terkekeh melihat itu. Si kecil yang juga sudah rapi dengan rambut yang di ikat dua tampak masih mengantuk, namun mau tidak mau harus segera bersiap untuk masuk sekolah. Kedua wanita dewasa itu menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai bahan masakan yang hampir sepenuhnya sudah matang di bantu oleh beberapa maid keluarga Park.

Pagi ini cerah, lima belas derajat celcius dan matahari bersinar terang. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat pas dengan suasana hati masing-masing insan yang sejak membuka mata hampir tidak henti menebar senyum.

Baekhyun meletakkan semangkuk demi semangkuk sup panas buatannya pada masing-masing kursi yang masih kosong. Mungkin pemiliknya masih sibuk bersiap diri di kamar masing-masing. Benar, memang hanya Chanyeol dan Jihan yang kelewat semangat mendatangi meja makan pagi ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruh Hannie bangun terlalu pagi seperti ini hm? Sekarang jadi mengantuk kan?" Si kecil hanya memberikan senyum lebar mirip milik sang Papa. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti menebar senyum dengan mata yang terus mangamati kemanapun tubuh Baekhyun bergerak.

Baekhyun tau, tetapi dia tidak ingin protes. Biarkan saja pikirnya.

Satu per satu anggota lain sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ada Daniel, anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu tak berhenti berceloteh menceritakan tentang gurunya yang melucu di kelas pada ayahnya.

Disisi lain Tuan Park asik menyuapi cucu perempuannya, Jihan, dan di sebelah si kecil Chanyeol tampak berdebat kecil dengan Baekhyun tentang si jangkung yang bersikeras ingin ikut mengantar Jihan ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun alih-alih langsung berangkat ke kantor.

Yoora hanya terkekeh dengan hati yang menghangat, kemudian memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya. Bukankah mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang benar-benar sempurna?

"Kenapa senang sekali membuang waktu? Kau bisa langsung ke kantor dan aku mengantar Jihan ke Sekolah, sayang" Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menurut wanita bertubuh mungil itu Chanyeol hanya akan membuang waktu terlalu banyak jika harus mengantarkan ia dan Jihan lalu setelahnya mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah Luhan.

"Au tidak ada pertemuan pagi, jadi tak apa sedikit terlambat. Aku ingin mengantar putri kita ke Sekolah bersama denganmu" Baekhyun menggeleng heran pada keras kepala Chanyeol, lantas tangannya kembali sibuk memberikan beberapa lauk tambahan pada kekasihnya dan di balas dengan senyum tampan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian berdebat?" Tuan Park menyadari keadaan gaduh antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Chanyeol justru menggoda Baekhyun dengan kakinya yang ia gesekkan pada kaki Baekhyun di bawahnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Chanyeol jadi sekonyol ini?!

"Biarkan saja Baek, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu. Bahkan aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadirannya di meja makan pagi ini" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol iba. Menyadari jika benar kata Luhan, Chanyeol menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan keras selama ini.

Di bawah sana, tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam telapak besar Chanyeol yang juga berada di bawah. Ia tersenyum teduh, seolah dengan senyum itu ia menyiratkan kata-kata penenang untuk kekasihnya. Seperti 'aku sudah disini, bersamamu dan putri kita'.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat. Keduanya menautkan pandangan dengan saling tersenyum sebelum sama-sama melepaskan tautan tersebut dan melanjutkan makan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Jihan mau duduk di depan belsama Mama" Si kecil belum henti menyuarakan semangatnya pagi ini. Gadis cantik yang mewarisi mata sang ayah itu meloncat-loncat riang di samping mobil ayahnya, mendahului kedua orang tuanya yang masih berjalan dari teras Mansion menuju tempatnya berdiri dengan terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya.

"Itu berbahaya, Jihan duduk di belakang ya?" Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jihan, namun kerucutan bibir putrinya menyambutnya.

"Jihan mau duduk belsama Mama dan Papa" Si kecil masih merengek tak ingin mengalah.

"It's dengerous, Honey, benar kata Papa. Hannie duduk di belakang ya?" Gadis kecil itu memandang dengan kerjapan polos pada ibunya sebelum mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada putrinya, memastikan jika putri kecilnya akan aman berada disana.

"Thankyou, Papa" Si kecil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya, mengundang rasa gemas Chanyeol dan berakhir memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pipi bulat gadis kecilnya.

Hal yang sama pria itu lakukan pada Baekhyun, memasangkan _seatbelt, _lantas memberikan elusan lembut pada pipi kekasihnya.

"Apa Papa akan menjemput Hannie juga nanti sepulang sekolah?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang setiap kali Jihan berceloteh tentang berbagai hal. Menyahuti setiap perkataan putrinya yang terdengar sangat aktif dan bersemangat.

"Tentu, baby" Satu tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas memilih untuk meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali mengecup lembut telapak tersebut, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih banyak terfokus pada Jihan. Chanyeol merasa lengkap, dengan celotehan Jihan yang hari ini ia rasa jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya, serta kehadiran Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka sampai di sekolah Jihan setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit dari Mansion keluarga Park. Gadis kecil itu memberikan kecupan pada masing-masing pipi kedua orang tuanya sebelum ikut masuk bersama wali kelasnya.

Chanyeol memandang bangga pada putrinya itu. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Chanyeol bahkan merasa baru kemarin ia belajar mengganti popok Jihan, tetapi putri kecilnya itu sekarang sudah resmi masuk _Play Group _sebelum dua tahun kedepan segera masuk sekolah dasar.

"Bagaimana dengan ikut bersamaku ke kantor?" Baekhyun berkerut kening mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol sesaat setelah keduanya kembali memasuki mobil.

"Untuk?" Satu alisnnya terangkat, memandang paras rupawan kekasihnnya.

"Tentu saja menemaniku" Baekhyun tidak tau jika Chanyeol bisa berubah semenggelikan ini. Hey! Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak wanita itu tidak berpikir demikian jika yang di dapatinya saat ini adalah seorang Park Chanyeol tengah memandang penuh permohonan kepadanya hanya untuk menemani pria itu di kantornya. Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun tidak sekurang kerjaan itu.

Baekhyun tau pria itu mungkin masih belum mau berjauhan dengannya setelah membaiknya hubungan mereka semalam. Baekhyun juga merasakanannya, namun untuk mengikuti ide konyol prianya saat ini Baekhyun rasa bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Wanita itu bisa menjamin jika hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi disana jika Baekhyun menuruti kemauan Chanyeol. Yang pertama adalah ia yang akan berakhir kebosanan sebab Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya demi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, atau yang kedua adalah pria itu yang tidak akan fokus pada pekerjaan dan berakhir dengan pekerjaannya yang terabaikan.

Baekhyun rasa kemungkinan yang kedua lebih besar peluangnya. Bukannya percaya diri, tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang selama semalaman tidak melonggarkan pelukan mereka dengan bersakhir Jihan yang harus tidur di tepi dengan Baekhyun memeluk putri kecilnya itu sedangkan dirinya sendiri berada di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Jihan. Astaga.

Kemudian melihat bagaimana pria itu yang hampir tak melepaskan tangan mereka kecuali waktu makan tadi, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan menempelinya terus jika ia ikut ke kantor pria itu.

"Aku harus menjemput Jihan tepat pukul 11 sayang" Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol. mereka masih berada di depan sekolah Jihan dan belum beranjak.

"Kita bisa menjemputnya bersama" Nyatanya Chanyeol adalah si bebal yang keras kepala.

"Hey, itu bahkan sebelum jam makan siangmu"

"Lantas?" Wanita itu terkekeh, ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol akan secandu ini terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membolos—Tidak jangan mendebatku! Sayang, kau adalah pemimpin disana, bukankah selama aku pergi kata Sehun Oppa kau menjadi penggila kerja? Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi malas-malasan, hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah jauh darimu" Baekhyun tergelak, lantas terkekeh gemas kemudian menghujami pipi Chanyeol dengan kecupan.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Aku akan menjemput Jihan sendiri, setelahnya kami akan ke kantormu dan kita makan siang bersama, hm?" Chanyeol menghela nafas setelahnya berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk terpaksa. Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat terkekeh gemas akan pria yang merupakan ayah biologis dari putrinya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkamu pulang" Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera melajukan kendaraannya kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang nyaris tak pernah lenggang pada waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan, kedua bibir manusia berbeda jenis itu tak berhenti mengulas senyum. Baekhyun bergerak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyambut hal itu dengan baik. Satu tangan mereka saling terpaut dengan Chanyeol yang akan sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala wanitanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Kalimat pendek seperti itu berulang kali di suarakan oleh pria bermarga Park tersebut, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Andai keegoisan tak mengadu domba, mungkin keduanya tak harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk merasakan kehangatan ini.

"Kau pun tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu" Selanjutnya hanya hening yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam menikmati desiran halus pada darahnya serta detak jantung yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mereka seolah berubah kembali menjadi remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Chanyeol bahkan tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk menempuh perjalanan lebih jauh demi mengantar Jihan sekaligus Baekhyun ke tempat yang berbeda. Toh ia sudah terbiasa sejak dulu mengantar Jihan ke rumah Luhan sebelum berangkat bekerja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sedang membantu Luhan untuk membuat beberapa jenis kue kering di dapur.

Wanita kelahiran China itu mengamati wajah sang adik sebelum menyeringai penuh arti ketika mangkap semburat kemerahan dari pipi Baekhyun. Setidaknya dari hal itu ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku turut berbahagia, memang sudah waktunya kalian bahagia, B"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan kue-kue kering yang baru saja ia angkat dari pemanggang. Ia hanya malu, ya Tuhan, dia bukan remaja lagi namun kenapa pipinya memanas sebegitunya hanya karena Luhan yang mengungkin membaiknya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menggelar pernikahan?" Baekhyun sedang berniat memindahkan loyang yang masih panas ke tempat yang lebih luas sehingga tidak menganggu pekerjaan Luhan yang masih membuat adonan untuk kue jenis lain ketika pertanyaan spontan Luhan membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan berakhir dirinya yang tidak sengaja menyentuhkan jarinya pada loyang tersebut.

"Akkh!"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Biar aku lihat!" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menghampiri adiknya yang masih saja ceroboh sejak dulu. Wanita itu meringis cemas melihat kemerahan yang terlihat jelas di jari telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh B, tunggu disini biar aku ambilkan obat dulu" Luhan hendak beranjak, namun Baekhyun manahannya.

"Tidak usah, ini tidak parah Luhan. Lagipula ini karena pertanyaanmu" Baekhyun memberengut pada sang kakak, membuat Luhan membatin lega dalam hati melihat sikap Baekhyun yang mulai kembali seperti dulu. Baekhyun yang kuat, Baekhyun yang bahkan bisa menanggung beban seberat itu ketika di usianya yang masih muda. Baekhyun yang tak henti berceloteh menceritakan hari-harinya ketika Luhan pulang kuliah, atau pulang kerja. Terkadang Luhan merindukan masa lalu mereka.

"Kanapa jadi menyalahkanku hm? Aku hanya bertanya, apa salahnya?" Luhan mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun sebelum kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Menikah? Ya Tuhan, kenapa pemikiranmu sudah jauh sekali? Aku dan Chanyeol bahkan masih belum memikirkannya" Luhan membeo tak percaya.

"Kau! Lebih tepatnya kau yang belum memikirkannya, Chanyeol bahkan sudah berniat menikahimu empat tahun yang lalu astaga! Dasar anak nakal! Kau fikir bagaimana nasib Jihan jika kalian tidak segera menikah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam dengan kemerahan pada wajahnya yang semakin parah. "Kenapa sekarang aku seperti berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun si gadis cerewet yang dulu begitu tersipu setiap kali membicarakan kekasihnya yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya di rumah pohon bahkan di kali pertama mereka bertemu?"

Baekhyun kembali melotot tak percaya pada Luhan. Apa yang wanita rusa itu bicarakan? Ciuman pertama? Di rumah pohon?

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengintip kami?!" Luhan terbahak penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri Luhan dan mengoleskan adonan kue yang di buat Luhan pada wajah kakaknya itu.

"Hey! Itu jorok Baekki!" Luhan memekik kesal pada Baekhyun yang justru berlari menghindarinya. Kenapa mereka justru terlihat seperti dua wanita dewasa yang lupa usia?

Baekhyun merasa jika sudah sangat lama dia tak seperti ini dengan Luhan. Kadang dia bertanya, kenapa hidupnya dan Luhan justru terlihat lebih berwarna ketika ia masih buta dulu?

Bahkan setelah ia bisa melihat, bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat. Justru berbagai musibah yang datang pada hidupnya dan Luhan. Justru ketika Baekhyun sudah bisa melihat, ia malah tidak bisa bercengkrama, bercanda, tertawa seperti yang dia dan Luhan lakukan setiap harinya di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur sebab hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan momen seperti ini dengan kakaknya setelah bertahun-tahun ia mendapatkan penglihatannya.

"Kemari kau anak nakal!" Wajah keduanya sudah hampir penuh dengan coretan-coretan adonan. Dapur yang sebelumnya rapi kini jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Sepasang kakak beradik itu seolah kembali menjelma menjadi diri mereka bertahun-tahun silam.

"Luhan! Ampun, yaak!" Pekikan, tawa dan suara keduanya terdengar begitu nyaring dan menyenangkan, membuat siapapun akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mengintrupsi kebahagiaan itu. Termasuk tiga pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di perbatasan dapur mengamati keduanya.

"Kita tunggu mereka di ruang tengah saja, aku tak tega melenyapkan tawa itu" Jongin berlalu setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya pada dua temannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang lebih memilih diam disana memperhatikan wanita kesayangan mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Dapurku jadi berantakan karena ulahmu!" Luhan menatap jengkel pada adiknya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik penuh kemenangan melihat wajah kesal Luhan. Wanita bermata rusa itu kembali mendegus kesal hendak merapikan keadaan dapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum atensinya menangkap siluet dua orang pria yang berdiri di pembatas dapurnya.

"Oh! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah padang Luhan setelah kakaknya entah bertanya pada siapa.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menuju dua wanita itu sebelum masing-masing berdiri di depan wanitanya.

"Berapa umur kalian, hm?" Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju Luhan dan langsung membantu istrinya itu untuk merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Sama halnya dengan Sehun, Chanyeol juga berdiri di depan Baekhyun tak lagi menahan tawanya melihat raut polos kekasihnya dengan bibir mengerucut seperti itu. Sehun benar, berapa sebenarnya usia wanita di depannya ini? Kenapa wajah Baekhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajah ini, kerjapan mata polos itu masih sama seperti yang Chanyeol lihat dulu saat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Seolah menegaskan pada Chanyeol jika selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang beranjak dewasa, sedangkan Baekhyun masihlah gadis berusia 21 tahun yang dulu ia tolong di California.

"Astaga Baekhyun, kenapa kotor sekali?" Tangan pria itu bergerak mengusap beberapa adonan yang mengotori wajah kekasihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerjab polos di depannya.

Luhan dan Sehun berakhir bekerja sama untuk membereskan kekacauan akibat ulah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru sibuk mencicipi beberapa kue kering yang sudah berhasil Baekhyun dan Luhan buat.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Benar, sejak tadi baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Baekhyun kini mengeryit memandang Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah sepakat akan bertemu di kantor Chanyeol saat makan siang setelah Baekhyun menjemput Jihan? Lalu mengapa pria itu berada di sini sedangkan jarum pendek jam bahkan masih berada di angka 10. Juga mengapa Sehun melakukan hal sama pula?

"Jongin ada di ruang tengah, kita berbicara di sana saja ya?" Sehun menuntun Luhan ke depan, dan Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan beberapa cookies yang akan ia bawa ke ruang tengah.

Pria itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari wanitanya, seolah jika ia berkedip saja maka bayangan Baekhyun akan menghilang dari sana.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol setelah selesai menata cookies dan beberapa kue lain di toples. Namun yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu justru menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, lantas memberikan satu kecupan lembut pada pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Itu tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyambut bibirnya ke dalam sebuah panggutan lembut.

Dia dapat merasakan seberapa berhati-hatinya Chanyeol saat mengulum bibir bawahnya. Lantas yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membalas ciuman lembut itu. Ia merindukan kekasihnya, sangat merindukan Chanyeolnya.

Ciuman itu di akhiri oleh kecupan lembut di bibirnya oleh Chanyeol. "Sehun dan Jongin menunggu kita" Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyisihkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai. Sedangkan wanitanya hanya tersenyum dengan semu merah di wajahnya menerima setiap perlakuan lembutnya.

Baekhyunnya..

Chanyeol berjanji tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan wanita yang telah melahirkan putrinya itu. Tidak lagi.. ia tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebab seberapapun ia mencoba mengelak, sejak awal dia sudah menyadari jika hidupnya akan hancur tanpa Baekhyun berada di sisinya.

"Baekhyunku.. Baekhyunku" Pria itu berakhir dengan menyerang wajah kekasihnya dengan kecupan di seluruh wajah.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar mencintai wanita bermarga Byun itu.

Baekhyunnya..

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali?!" terdengar suara teriakan Luhan yang memanggil mereka dari ruang tengah. Sepasang kekasih itu tertawa lantas memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menyusul yang lain.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membawa kalian kesini dan berakhir membolos kerja bersama?" Luhan menatap bergantian tiga pria yang tiba-tiba pulang ke rumahnya disaat seharusnya tiga pria dewasa tersebut tengah berutat dengan pekerjaan mereka di kantor.

Baik Sehun, Jongin, maupun Chanyeol hanya saling pandang, seakan secara tersirat berkomunikasi tentang siapa yang harus angkat bicara untuk menceritakan berita yang mereka bawa pagi menjelang siang ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun supaya lebih dekat dengannya, lantas segera mendekap erat kekasihnya itu. Pria itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada rambut di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tau jika perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini secara tersirat telah menjelaskan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang melibatkan mereka, entah apa hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak tenang.

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari kantor polisi setengah jam yang lalu" Sehun mengalah dan segera memulai kalimatnya. Luhan memandang was-was pada Sehun, apa lagi kali ini?

Apa Taeyeon, ibu Baekhyun kembali melakukan percobaan melarikan dari tahanan seperti yang sudah kerap terjadi selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Eomma?" dan Baekhyun bisa menebaknya, jika hal yang ingin di sampaikan pada Sehun adalah tentang ibunya. Sebab selama ini mereka tak pernah berurusan dengan kantor polisi selain jika hal tersebut berkaitan dengan ibu Baekhyun. "Apa eomma mencoba melarikan diri dari tahanan lagi oppa? Apa dia masih sering melakukannya selama aku pergi empat tahun ini?" Tentu saja Baekhyun tau, sebab sejak tujuh tahun lalu dimana Kim Taeyeon telah di tetapkan menjadi tersangka atas pasal berlapis terkait pembunuhan berencana yang ibunya lakukan pada keluarganya sendiri, dan juga percobaan pembunuhan pada putrinya sendiri, wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Baekhyun itu kerap mencoba melarikan diri dari penjara. Bahkan dulu saat masih berada di Kanada Taeyeon pernah berhasil melarikan diri dari tahanan dan berakhir dengan menyerang Luhan di rumahnya.

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya, seakan mencoba mencari kekuatan dari sana. Selalu ada ketakutan tersendiri dari dalam dirinya setiap kali pembicaraan tentang ibunya ia dengar. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Namun setiap ingin melakukannya, bayangan akan Taeyeon yang memukulinya tanpa ampun dulu saat masih kecil, dan juga berbagai macam kejahatan Taeyeon padanya dan Luhan selalu datang menghantui.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hm. Aku disini, bersamamu" di belakangnya, Chanyeol membisikkan beberapa kata penenang padanya. Setidaknya saat ini Baekhyun memiliki pria itu sebagai kekuatannya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun.. setengah jam yang lalu pihak kepolisian menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika—" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya "—Sudah dua hari ibu Baekhyun di rawat di kamar rawat khusus tahanan karena sakit, dan juga Ibu Baekhyun di temukan telah meninggal karena gantung diri di dalam kamar itu"

Chanyeol menciumi pundak Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan secara tersirat pada kekasihnya ada Chanyeol yang selalu berada di sisi wanita itu.

"E-eomma" luruh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Sejahat apapun Taeyeon, wanita itu tetaplah ibu yang telah melahirkan, dan berita kematiannya yang tidak wajar benar-benar berhasil memukul Baekhyun secara telak. Air matanya berlomba-lomba menyeruak menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Tak apa, menangislah.. aku di sini bersamamu" Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbalik dan menenggelamkan kekasihnya ke dalam dekap hangatnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, dan yang bisa dilakukannya adalah selalu membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan pada kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu hanya diam menatap kosong di pelukan suaminya. Sehun tau, jika istrinya pasti terkejut dengan berita tiba-tiba ini. Bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah wanita yang berperan banyak pada penderitaan Luhan dan keluarganya. Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana, haruskah dia berbahagia atau justru malah sedih. Bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke kepolisian dan mengurus keperluan disana" Chanyeol kembali bersuara, masih dengan memeluk erat Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Biar aku dan Jongin saja, Yeol. Lebih baik kau disini menenangkan Baekhyun, kita bertermu di rumah duka" Sehun lebih dulu mengintrupsi sebelum Chanyeol hendak berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggal disini bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sayang?" Luhan mengangguk, lantas segera ikut berdiri bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Suaminya itu memberikan satu kecupan lembut pada keningnya sebelum beranjak dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu" Luhan berlalu menuju dapur setelah memberikan usapan lembut pada rambut Baekhyun yang masih bertahan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak di dalam dekapan kekasihnya. "B.. Hey kau bisa kesulitan bernafas jika seperti ini, sayang" Chanyeol mencoba merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya supaya Baekhyun lebih bendapat ruang. Tetapi wanita yang di cintainya itu justru tetap kekeh pada posisinya yang tengah sepenuhnya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Tak apa sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja, hm? Aku disini, Jihan juga bersama kita, kau tidak sendiri"

"Ak-aku bahkan belum menemuinya.. aku belum meminta maaf padanya Chanyeol" Baekhyun berbicara di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Usshhtt" Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ya Tuhan.. hati wanitanya begitu bersih dan lembut. Bahkan Baekhyun masih menangisi ibunya yang bahkan tak pernah melihat ke arahnya, wanita yang katanya adalah ibu kandungnya namun begitu tega atau bahkan selalu tega berbuat kasar padanya. Tidak! Bahkan Taeyeon sering kali berusaha mencelakai Baekhyunnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini, sayang. Tak perlu menyesali apapun, hm?" Itu adalah Luhan, yang baru saja datang dengan secangkir teh hangat dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol untuk ikut menenangkan adiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol tak henti menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidak.. aku sering kali menyulitkannya. Karena aku eomma menjadi seperti ini, dia begitu kesulitan merawatku sendiri sampai nekat melakukan semuanya eonni" Luhan yang awalnya tak ingin menangis sebab ia sungguh tak sudi menangisi wanita jahat semacam Taeyeon kini berakhir ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat tangisan Baekhyun.

Tidak.

Luhan tidak menangisi kematian wanita jahanam itu, tetapi ia menangisi nasib Baekhyun yang harus menanggung beban sebesar itu bahkan sejak usianya masih belia dulu.

"Usstt. Ini bukan salahmu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, _baby_" Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Wanita itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya, sedangkan tangan Luhan menggenggam erat kedua telapak adiknya, memberikan dukungannya. "Sebentar lagi Jihan pulang, anak itu terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui jika kau habis menangis, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya jika putri kita bertanya mengapa ibunya menangis, hm?" Sungguh, melihat Baekhyun menagis sama halnya dengan menyiksa Chanyeol. Hatinya ikut teremat melihat wanita yang di cintainya terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"S-siapa yang menjemput putri kita?" Tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda setelah Chanyeol membawa nama Jihan dalam kalimatnya. Pria itu tersenyum singkat dan kembali menyapukan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta Appa untuk menjemputnya, dia baik-baik saja"

"Tetapi kita sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya bersama, Chanyeol" Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca, dan Chanyeol menggeleng memohon agar air mata itu tak luruh kembali.

"Putri kita anak yang pintar, Jihan pasti mengerti nanti. Mungkin kita hanya harus meluangkan waktu untuk membeli beberapa boneka baru untuk membujuknya" Baekhyun ikut terkekeh membayangkan wajah cantik putri semata wayangnya ketika Chanyeol tertawa terlihat begitu menyayangi gadis kecilnya itu.

"Itu baru Baekhyunku, kau menyiksaku dengan tangisanmu sayang" Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan saling tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun sudah tak menangis lagi. Mereka berdiam sebentar sebelum segera bersiap untuk menuju rumah duka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun disana, berdiri memandang lurus pada foto ibunya yang di kelilingin dengan rangkaian bunga krisan di depannya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang, mungkin karena Taeyeon bukan orang yang cukup baik. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang mencoba menahan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Eomma, maafkan Baekhyunie karena selama ini sering menyusahkan eomma"

Chanyeol ada disana, menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat penghormatan jenazah. Ia hanya tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyunnya sendiri.

Luhan dan Sehun berada di ruangan lain tempat penjamuan para pelayat. Hanya beberapa orang memang, itupun adalah orang-orang terdekat Baekhyun dan Luhan dan beberapa mantan karyawan di perusahaan keluarga Xi.

"Baekhyunie juga sudah memaafkan eomma, jadi eomma harus pergi dengan tenang" Baekhyun menyeka setetes air matanya yang berhasil lolos. "Eomma, di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita harus bertemu dalam kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi, hm? Baekhyunie berjanji tidak akan membuat eomma kesulitan lagi dan mungkin jika kita di takdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang ibu dan anak lagi, Baekhyun berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk eomma"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, mengelus pundak kekasihnya, lantas segera membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau putri yang baik.. Ibumu pasti merasa beruntung memilikimu sekarang. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, sayang"

.

.

.

"Papa pulang~" Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Mansion keluarga Park. Ia segera berseru setelah melihat putrinya yang tampak sibuk dengan Daniel di ruang tengah tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Mama~" Gadis kecil Chanyeol itu segera berdiri menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan segera di sambut oleh Baekhyun. Ia bawa putrinya ke dalam gendongannya dan segera mencium kedua pipi putri semata wayangnya.

"_My Baby_"

Cup cup cup..

Baekhyun menghujami seluruh wajah Jihan dengan kecupan. Dia merindukan putri kecilnya. Sedangkan si kecil hanya tertawa di dalam dekapan sang Mama.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihat dua perempuan kesayangannya. Hatinya menghangat, dan sungguh ia tak ingin moment seperti ini berakhir.

"Dimana eomma, Daniel-ah?" Chanyeol menghampiri keponakannya, tersenyum bangga melihat pekerjaan sang keponakan. Daniel memiliki bakat melukis yang di turunkan dari ayahnya. Siwon memang pandai melukis di lain kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter. Yoora dan Siwon memang datang ke rumah duka bersama ayahnya juga tetapi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Di kamar bersama Appa, samchon. Grandpa sedang membaca di perpustakaan" Chanyeol tersenyum mangangguk, kemudian menyambut Jihan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Papa kenapa belbohong pada Jihan? Katanya mau menjemput Jihan belsama Mama? Tetapi malah glandpa yang menjemput" Chanyeol terkekeh menyambut cebikan bibir si kecil, dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum disampingnya.

"Waah, Daniel bisa melukis sebagus ini?" Baekhyun berbicara pada Daniel.

"Imo mau Daniel buatkan lukisan?"

"Sungguh? Bisakah?" Anak-anak memang selalu berhasil membawa kebahagiaan.

"Daniel akan membuatkan untuk Imo nanti" Putra Yoora itu tertawa begitu ringan pada Baekhyun, mereka baru kemarin berkenalan, tetapi karena pribadi Baekhyun yang hangat tidak sulit untuknya mendekati si kecil berwajah tampan itu.

Dilain sisi Chanyeol sedang mencoba membujuk putrinya yang masih merajuk.

"Papa dan Mama da urusan mendadak Baby. Maaf ya?" si kecil hanya diam walaupun Chanyeol berulang kali menyerangnya dengan kecupan bertubi pada kedia pipi bulatnya. "Ada beberapa boneka baru untuk Jihan, mau mengambilnya di Mobil?" Sudah bisa di tebak, mata si kecil bermarga Park itu seketika berbinar memandang sang ayah, membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main dan kembali menghujami wajah di kecil dengan kecupannya.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu sayang, aku akan menemani Jihan dan Daniel dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berdiri.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera berlalu dari sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menggandeng tangan Jihan untuk mengambil beberapa boneka baru yang sengaja ia dan Baekhyun beli untuk Jihan sebelum pulang.

"Daniel tunggu disini sebentar ya?" Keponakannya itu mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya di atas buku gambar.

"Besok kan akhir pekan, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Mama, bagaimana?" sepasang anak dan ayah itu berjalan kembali keluar dari Mansion bergaya Eropa itu dan kembali menuju halaman depan dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir disana.

"Benalkah? Apa kita akan pelgi ke taman? Hannie ingin naik kuda putal-putal Pa" Chanyeol mengeryit sambil membuka bagasi mobilnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa boneka yang ia beli untuk putrinya. Kuda putar-putar? Kuda jenis apa yang Jihan maksud?

"Kuda putar-putar? Apa itu?"

"Benal, Hyechan bilang dia minggu lalu pelgi ke taman dengan eommanya dan naik kuda putal-putal, Hannie juga mau Pa~"

"Hyechan siapa?"

"Teman sekolah Hannie.. Hyechan selalu membelikan Hannie calamel dan Hannie akan membelikan banyak stikel padanya" Gadis itu terus berveloteh menceritakan segala kegiatannya di sekolah sambil menerima beberapa boneka berukuran kecil hingga sedang dari tangan sang Papa.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke taman dan naik kuda putar-putar untuk Jihan" Chanyeol mencium sekali lagi dan segera menggendong sang putri untuk masuk kembali ke dalam Mansion. Udara malam ini cukup dingin dan ia tak akan membiarkan gadis kecilnya terserang flu atau deman hanya karena udara malam yang mengenai kulit putri kesayangannya. "Jihannie cantik sekali, Papa sangat mencintai Jihan" si kecil cantik itu hanya terkikik setiap kali sang Papa memberikan ciuman pada wajahnya.

Keduanya kembali bergabung dengan Daniel dan Chanyeol bertugas menemani kedua anak itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menggambar dan mewarnai mereka sampai Baekhyun selesai membersihkan diri.

Jam makan malam sudah lewat dan baik Chanyeol serta Baekhyun belum ada yang sempat untuk mengisi perut mereka sejak siang tadi.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun terlihat menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, mandilah dan setelah itu kau harus makan hm?"

"Kau juga, kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan pada pada bibir kekasihnya sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun kembali berjongkok untuk memberikan kecupan pada wajah anaknya. "Mama akan membuatkan makan malam dulu untuk Papa di dapur. Hannie bersama Daniel oppa disini" Si kecil memandang wajah ibunya lantas tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah makan malam kan?"

"Sudah" kedua anak itu menjawab serentak.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan hendak berlalu menuju dapur ketika suara si kecil Choi mengintrupsi.

"Daniel ingin Muffin, apakah boleh, imo?" Kerjapan penuh harap itu benar-benar menghibur Baekhyun.

"Hannie juga.. yang banyak stlaobelly nya Mama" Jihan mengikuti Daniel untuk memandang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun urung untuk menolak permintaan mereka.

"Hanya malam ini, oke? Tidak baik makan makanan manis di malam hari. Nanti gigi Hannie dan Daniel akan rusak di makan monster gigi" Kedua anak itu bergidik ngeri, namun sepertinya tak cukup untuk menyurutkan keinginan meraka makan Muffin.

"Hanya malam ini Imo"

"Benal, hanya malam ini Mama"

Baekhyun terkekeh gemas dan mengangguk lantas berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam dan juga Muffin pesanan si kecil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan masakan yang di buatnya ketika belitan posesif pada pinggang sepitnya ia terima.

"Tunggulah di meja makan, aku akan segera selesai" Ia memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol, manun kekasihnya itu justru menggeleng dan tetap bersikukuh dengan posisinya yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ada anak-anak sayang"

"Mereka sedang di ruang tengah.. aku merindukanmu Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng makhlum dan kemudian hanya bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tetap memeluknya seperti itu.

"Baekhyunku.." Chanyeol mulai berulah dengan mengecupi pundak Baekhyun yang hanya terhalang spagetty strap sampai pada leher.

"Chanie.. bagaimana jika anak-anak melihatnya" Baekhyun memperingati.

"Mereka tidak akan melihat" sedangkan Chanyeol tetap menjadi si keras kepala. Baekhyun mematikan kompor karena Kimchi jjigae yang ia buat telah matang. ;antas ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan ciuman hangat di bibir.

Nyatanya, rindu yang di rasakan keduanya memang teramat bersar. Panggutan itu berlanjut. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang sempit kekasihnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"ummh" Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya untuk membuat mulutnya terbuka dan memberikan akses pada lidah Chanyeol untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

Keduanya begitu terbuai dengan ciuman penuh kerinduan tersebut hingga tak menyadari langkah-langkah kecil yang mulai mendekat.

"Mama~ apakah Muffinnya sudah jadi?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terperanjat kala suara Jihan mengintrupsi. Dengan spontan, Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh dan segera merapikan penampilannya.

Sedangkan si pihak laki-laki hanya menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah ketika wanitanya melempar pelotototan mata padanya. Lagipula itu justru terlihat menggemaskan dari pada menyeramkan.

"Mama?"

"Ahh, iya sayang.. sebentar ya, baru saja mama angkat dari pemanggang dan masih sangat panas. Duduk disini dulu, akan mama siapkan" Baekhyun menggeser dua kursi untuk Jihan dan Daniel, dan keduanya menurut.

Baekhyun sekali lagi memberikan picingan mata pada Chanyeol seolah mengatakan 'apa aku bilang?! Anak-anak akan melihatnya' sedangkan si tersangka justru terkekeh gemas sebelum menyusul putri dan keponakannya di meja makan.

Baekhyun mulai menyiapkan nasi, beberapa jenis kimchi dan lauk dasar serta kimchi jiggae buatannya untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Serta dua muffin yang ia buatkan untuk si kecil.

"Cokelat untuk Daniel, dan Strawberry untuk Hannie, benar?"

"Telimakasih Mama/Terimakasih Imo"

"Sama-sama sayang" Baekhyun mengusak kedua rambut si kecil dan segera membantu Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan makanannya"

"Kau melewatkan makan siangmu hari ini, jadi ini harus habis, oke?"

"Yes Mom" Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir manis kekasihnya lagi sebelum menuruti perintah wanita itu untuk segera memakan makanannya. Membuat Baekhyun mendegus kesal namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka menghabiskan wantu selama 30 menit untuk makan malam dan Baekhyun segera membersihkan peralatan makan mereka sedangkan Chanyeol bertugas untuk memastika dua anak kecil yang ada disana untuk menyikat gigi mereka sebelum tidur.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah selesai mengantarkan Daniel ke kamarnya. Dan saat ini pria itu tengah berdiri di koridor yang menghubungkan kamar keponakannya itu dengan kamar lain yang tak jauh dari kamar putra Yoora tersebut.

"Jihan" Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai panjang putrinya. "Jihannie kan sudah besar, sudah waktunya Jihan belajar tidur sendiri, masak sudah besar begini masih tidur dengan Papa dan Mama?" si kecil itu tampak memberengut.

Kenapa perkataan papanya sama dengan yang dikatakan Yoora Imonya tadi sore?

Apa benar jika sudah besar tidak boleh tidur dengan Papa?

Sekiranya begitulah pemikiran si kecil.

"Baiklah, Haniie akan tidul di kamal Hannie mulai sekalang" Karena Jihan anak baik, maka ia akan menuruti kata Papa dan Imo.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Jihan akan langsung menyetujui kalimatnya begitu saja. Jihan memang sudah memiliki kamarnya sendiri di rumah ini bahkan sejak masih bayi dulu. Tetapi memang tidak pernah di pakai. Dan sebelum mereka kembali ke Korea beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yoora memang sudah merenofasi ulang kamar bayi itu untuk Jihan.

"Berani?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula sekalang sudah ada Mama yang akan menjaga Papa jadi Hannie tidak pellu khawatil lagi jika Papa mimpi buluk sepelti biasa?" Chanyeol terdiam, Ya Tuhan.. jadi putrinya tidak ingin tidur sendiri bukan karena gadis itu takut melainkan hanya ingin menjaganya?

"Kemari, biarkan Papa memelukmu" Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh kecil Jihan dan mendekapnya erat. Tuhan begitu baik padanya dengan memberikan seorang malaikat kecil seperti Jihan. "Terimakasih sudah lahir menjadi putri Papa. Papa sangat mencintai Jihan. Jangan pernah tinggalkan Papa ya nak?"

"Hannie juga sayang Papa" Si kecil itu memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir Papanya. Baekhyun disana, menyaksikan dan juga mendengarkan bagaimana manisnya interaksi Chanyeol dan Jihan. Sama dengan halnya Chanyeol yang diam-diam telah menghapus air mata harunya, Baekhyun juga meneteskan air mata melihat bagaimana menakjubkannya putri mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo Papa akan menemani Hannie sampai Hannie tertidur" Lantas setelah Jihan mengangguk, Chanyeol segera menggendong si kecil itu dan memasuki kamar yang berada tepat di belakang mereka berdiri.

Ia membaringkan si kecil di atas tempat tidur dan segera menyelimuti putrinya itu. Satu tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memberikan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada punggung si kecil, sedangkan bibirnya mulai bersenandung menyanyikan lulaby pengantar tidur.

Pria itu tersenyum ketika menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun di ujung pintu dan meminta wanitanya itu untuk mendekat.

"Kau membesarkannya dengan baik" Baekhyun mengelus sisi wajah Chanyeol. Sorot matanya secara tersirat seolah mengatakan beribu-ribu terimakasih pada pria itu karena telah merawat dan membesarkan putri mereka dengan baik sehingga Jihan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lantas memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun. "Terimakasih telah memberikanku malaikat kecil yang sangat berharga seperti putri kita" Mereka bersitatap dalam diam setelahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, jika saja ia tak mengedipkan matanya, jika saja ia tetap memandang Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi, apakah jantungnya akan meledak karena pacuan cepat yang ia rasakan di dalam sana.

Jika saja ia tak segera mengedipkan matanya, apakah desiran darah di dalam sana akan mampu merusak pembuluhnya? Ia begitu candu oleh kehadiran wanita bermata bulan sabit ini, seakan dunianya benar-benar akan hancur tak tersisa jika Baekhyun pergi darinya, lagi.

Nyatanya selama ini ia telah mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan sisa kehancurannya selama Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ia mencoba menyusun kembali serpihan itu dengan kehadiran wanitanya di sisinya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu/Aku mencintaimu" Lantas keduanya terkekeh saat kalimat itu tidak sengaja mereka ucapkan secara serempak.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jihan yang sudah lelap dalam tidurnya. Mengelus lembut surai si kecil kemudian menyematkan sebuah kecupan panjang pada kening putrinya. Hal yang sama di lakukan Chanyeol sebelum mereka beranjak dari kamar itu.

Memastikan sekali lagi jika putrinya tak akan terganggu dalam lelapnya oleh hawa dingin atau apapun. Terakhir, Chanyeol mematikan lampu utama yang ada di kamar itu dan menyisakan sebuah lampu tidur untuk menerangi kamar bernuansa _Lilac_ tersebut, warna kesukaan si kecil.

.

.

.

"Lelah, hm?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah berbaring nyaman dengan posisi saling berhadapan di atas ranjang kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan memejamkan mata setiap kali Chanyeol memberikan usapan lembut pada pipinya. Menikmati sentuhan menenangkan yang di berikan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jihan mengatakan padaku jika kau sering mimpi buruk dan terbangun di malam hari. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar mengamati wajah sendu kekasihnya. "Apa itu karenaku?" Baekhyun jelas tau, sebab ia yakin tak ada orang lain yang menggores luka di hati kekasihnya selain dirinya. Nyatanya keegoisannya selama ini telah membuat ia tak mampu melihat jika kekasihnya juga begitu terluka olehnya.

Selama ini ia hanya terfokus pada rasa sakitnya sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan jika bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan Chanyeol dan juga putri kecil mereka juga menjadi korban atas keegoisan keduanya.

Baekhyun menghapus setetes liquid bening yang lolos dari sudut mata Chanyeol. "Jangan sakit lagi Chanyeol, aku—" Baekhyun mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya, melumatnya sesaat lantas segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—Aku sudah disini, bersamamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk berulang kali, seolah meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika apa yang di katakan Baekhyun benar adanya.

Baekhyun..

Baekhyunnya sudah ada disini, bersamanya.

Dan Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjaga kekasihnya itu supaya tidak pergi dari jangkauannya lagi. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lagi karena kebodohannya.

"Baekhyunku.. Baekhyunku.." Pria itu mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya dan melayangkan banyak kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, betapa dia mencintai wanita yang berada di dalam kungkungannya ini.

Baekhyun mencoba lepas dari dekap erat itu sebab masih ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada prianya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, lantas dengan penuh keyakinan segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman yang cukup singkat.

"Kau pun tau jika aku lebih mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi" Lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Baekhyun. Tentu saja, bahkan ia tak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan kekasihnya itu lagi meskipun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Aku mungkin bisa mati jika kau meninggalkanku lagi, Baekhyun" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Maka dari itu—" Baekhyun menjeda lagi kalimatnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengenyahkan gugup yang telah melanda. "—Chanyeol, maukah kau menikah denganku"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ragu. Seolah sebelum mengucapkannya Baekhyun sudah memikirkan berulang kali dan hanya menemukan satu jawaban yang sama, jika ia harus mengatakan itu dan segera menjemput kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Chanyeol mengerjap tak percaya.

Baekhyunnya?

Baekhyun melamarnya?

"B?" Chanyeol seolah kehilangan seluruh pembendaharaan kata yang tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, seakan mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika apa yang di dengar pria itu beberapa saat lalu adalah benar adanya. Baekhyun tengah melamarnya untuk menjadi suaminya.

"K-kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun mencicit kecil, kepercayaan dirinya perlahan terkikis oleh air mata Chanyeol yang kembali luruh begitu banyak tanpa Baekhyun tau sebabnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja aku mau, sayang. Aku mau menikah denganmu" Chanyeol mengujam wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi setelah mengutarakan jawabannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa di sela tangis sebab tak mampu mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya dengan cara lain.

Keduanya bergantian membantu menghapus air mata pasangannya, lantas mata sipit wanita bermarga Byun itu kembali mengerjap ketika Chanyeol menepis tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu!" Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung.

"_B-Babe, something happen?_" Baekhyun bertanya ragu saat melihat wajah merah Chanyeol dengan bibir pria itu yang mencebik tanda merajuk.

"Harusnya aku yang melakukannya! Harusnya aku yang melamarmu, aku yang laki-laki disini, Baekhyun" Lantas wanita itu membeo tak tau harus merespon apa.

"Eerr, _Baby.._ apa kau tau tentang gerakan emansipasi wanita?" Baekhyun mencicit ragu, suara melirih antara takut salah bicara dan akan berakhir dengan kekasih jangkungnya semakin marajuk atau akibat tengah menahan tawa karena raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Tetap saja! Oh ya Tuhan, Jika Sehun dan Jongin tau hal ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan bullying habis-habisan dari mereka. Kita menikah dengan kau yang melamarku, bukan aku yang melamarmu dengan makan malam romantis dan cincin yang indah"

Baekhyun tergelak, lantas tertawa mendengar penuturan panjang kekasihnya. Oh dia tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya supaya status mereka segera jelas. Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan sebuah keinginan untuk mendapatkan sebuah lamaran romantis dari Chanyeol dengan makan malam dan sebuah cincin menjadi bagiannya seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Hey.. dengarkan aku. Chanyeol~" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya supaya calon suaminya itu memandang tepat pada kedua matanya. "Tidak penting siapa yang melamar siapa, yang terpenting kan kita akan menikah dan Jihan akan mendapatkan status orang tua lengkapnya, hm?"

Chanyeol masih memberengut tidak terima.

Astaga! Lagi pula kenapa dia begitu lamban dan akhirnya keduluan Baekhyun? Seharusnya ia menuruti apa kata Jongin dan Seulgi..

Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Sungguh.

"Jadi kau tidak senang menikah denganku?"

"Bukan begitu.." Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian kembali melayangkan kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, ayo kita menikah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lantas memulai terlebih dahulu untuk mencium kekasihnya. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan panggutan tak sabaran. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha mengimbangi. Menyambut lidah Chanyeol yang ikut bermain di dalam sana.

Saliva keduanya mulai bertukar dan Baekhyun menikmati bagaimana bibir bawahnya di lumat sedikit tergesa oleh bibir penuh milik Chanyeol. "Umh—Sayang" Suaranya teredam oleh panggutan, tangannya yang semua berada di permukaan dada kekasihnya kini beralih pada rahang tegas milik pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa ia harus menahan Chanyeol untuk kali ini. Ia tentu bisa merasakan atmosfer sensual yang mulai tercipta disana. Tidak lagi.. mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum status pernihakan yang jelas benar-benar mereka sandang. Baekhyun tak akan mengulang kesalahan mereka lagi untuk kali ini.

Ia melumat lembut bibir tebal Chanyeol sebelum menggigit kecil dan segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Bisa menahannya dulu, tuan?" Baekhyun terkekeh lagi saat menangkap raut tidak terima Chanyeol atas terlepasnya ciuman mereka. "Sematkan dulu sebuah cincin di sini di depan pastur dan kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku"

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan. "tidurlah, aku tau kau pasti lelah" Dapat ia rasakan Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menghidup candu dari aroma tubuh kekasihnya, dan tersenyum teduh di balik dada bidang itu. "Selamat malam, calon suamiku"

"Selamat malam, calon istriku"

Selanjutnya adalah mereka sama-sama mulai memejamkan mata dengan sebuah senyum masih terpatri indah di bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol akan mengingat malam ini.

Ia akan mengingat malam ini sebagai salah satu malam yang berperan besar pada kehidupannya di masa depan, dengan Baekhyun berada di pelukannya dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama yang akan menemaninya sampai menua nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ya Tuhan, mereka manis bangeeeet..**

**Aku tuh pengen banget sekali aja gak ada air mata saat nulis FF ini baik Eyes Of The Heart ataupun Binding Fate, tapi tetep aja itu air ngalir tanpa di undang. Bahkan saat mereka udah menuju bahagia tetap aja nangis, antara nangis haru atau nangis gak rela FF ini akan segara selesai. **

**Aku gk bisa ngasih banyak Chapter untuk Binding Fate karena dari awal aku sudah niat untuk bikin Sequel ini tidak lebih dari 8 Chapter. Tetapi sepertinya Binding Fate akan segera selesai 2-3 Chapter ke depan. **

**Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membuat mereka bahagia sesuai yang kalian minta. Sequel ini memang aku jadikan sebagai penebusan dosaku pada karakter B disini yang dari awal harus aku persulit jalan hidupnya. Dari kecil dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya, kebutaannya, rasa bersalahnya ke Luhan, kelakuan ibunya, kehadiran Chanyeol dan segala keegoisannya, dia juga aku buat menjadi wanita yang naif banget disini.. **

**Aku minta maaf B.. Aku sayang banget kok sama kamu.. sayang banget, maka dari itu, aku akan menebus semua yang aku lakuin ke kamu di Eyes Of The Heart melalui ini. Aku janji, kamu akan segera bahagia disini, sayangkuu..**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk readers yang setia ngikutin Eyes Of The Heart dari awal sampe detik ini aku terimakasih banget. Untuk kalian yang menyempatkan membaca cerita itu aku juga terimakasih banget. Untuk yang setia ngasih Review disini aku bener-bener bersyukur atas kehadiran dan kebaikan kalian. Makasih karena tanpa dorongan dari kalian, aku gak akan bisa lanjutin tulisaanku.. **

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya ini tuh udah mau aku update semalem untuk malem mingguan gitu. Aku udah niat untuk up setelah isya', eeh tapi pas waktu adzan isya' adzannya belum selesai di tempatku udah ada pemadaman sampe jam 11 malem wkwkwk. Aku udah berbaring nyaman di atas kasur dan laptopnya udah ku tutup males buka lagi jadinya gak jadi di up dan akhirnya di Up sekarang. Sebagai gantinya aku panjangin lagi wordnya. Awalnya Cuma sampai 5,5K dan sekarang sampai 7K di luar AN. **

**Semoga kalian puas yaa bacanya.. maaf untuk typo, aku gk edit lagi hehe**

**.**

**.**

**Okee segitu dulu, sampai bertemu di next update :***

**Salam Chanbaek Is Real. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Binding Fate**

**.**

**(Second Last Chapter)**

"Aku gugup sekali" Suara Baekhyun mendesis lirih. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama di depan Luhan yang justru lebih sibuk untuk merapikan tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang beberapa kali goyah akibat pemiliknya yang tak berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan memanggilkan Chanyeol kesini jika kau tidak mau diam B!" Luhan mengancam untuk kesekian kalinya, dan ancaman yang sama selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun seketika diam dan duduk diam di tempatnya. Namun hal itu hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum si mungil kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan acara gugupnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang rasanya telah di nanti oleh semua orang yang mengenal Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Si kecil Jihan sejak tadi sudah siap dengan gaun putih miliknya saat ini tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut sembari mengamati ibunya yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari dan juga mendengarkan segala omelan Luhan untuk menyuruh ibunya itu diam.

Yaa, hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Hari yang akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidup Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun sebab keduanya telah berhasil melewati segala ujian yang menghadang perjalanan cinta mereka.

Detik jarum jam seolah berputar lambat bagi wanita itu. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah tampan yang menantinya dengan senyum lebarnya di ujung altar sana mampu melahirkan debaran jantung berlebih pada dirinya.

Baekhyun gugup tentu saja. kilas balik bagaimana segalanya begitu rumit untuk mereka sampai pada hari ini membuat sebuah ketakutan menyeruak begitu saja meskipun selama beberapa hari terakhir prianya tak pernah berhenti meyakinkan padanya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol selalu mengatakan untuk Baekhyun mempercayai pria itu dan juga dirinya sendiri. Bahwa mereka akan segera menjemput bahagia yang selama ini di damba.

Suara derit pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Lantas kehadiran Sehun semakin membawa detakan kuat pada rongga dadanya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari dari tempat itu jika saja wajah cantik putrinya tidak tertangkap indera dan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ketakutan tak berdasar yang ia alami hampir saja membuatnya gila dan berubah menjadi pengecut dengan melarikan diri.

Kegagalan yang pernah mereka lalui rasanya terus saja menghantui tanpa henti. Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun hanya kurang percaya diri.

"Hey" Mungkin Luhan sudah menyerah untuk kembali menenangkannya hingga kini Sehunlah yang turun tangan. Pria tampan yang menyandang status sebagai kakak iparnya tersebut mendekat dan segera meraih dagunya. "Biar oppa lihat" Sehun mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum bangga. "Adik oppa memang sangat cantik, apa yang kau takutkan sehingga kau sekalut ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Lebih kepada tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana sebab ketakutannya begitu banyak.

"Chanyeol sudah menunggumu, jadi jangan merasa ragu lagi dan pegang tangan oppa, oppa akan menuntunmu pada calon suamimu" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun nyaris menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun Sehun menggeleng dengan arti menyuruhnya untuk menahan air mata yang hampir lolos.

Ini hari bahagia, dan tak seharusnya ada air mata yang ikut andil di dalamnya. Tetapi Baekhyun merasa nyaris tak bisa menahan ketika melihat wajah tulus Sehun dan Luhan di depannya.

Baekhyun tak tau kebaikan apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkan dua orang ini di dalam hidupnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan akan apa jadinya jika ia tidak di pertemukan dengan orang-orang baik ini.

"Mau oppa peluk?" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan Baekhyun tak menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk segera menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan pria yang telah menjaganya selayaknya adik sendiri itu. Sehun memperlakukannya seperti Baekhyun adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Baekhyun yakin kalau ada adik ipar yang patut di cemburui di luar sana maka meraka patut cemburu pada Baekhyun yang memiliki kakak ipar sebaik Sehun. Pria itu tidak hanya mencintai Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga menaruh banyak cinta untuk orang-orang yang Luhan cintai.

Baekhyun bersyukur atas kehadiran pria itu di dalam hidup kakaknya. Ia bisa mempercayakan Luhan sepenuhnya kepada Sehun tanpa takut jika kakaknya akan tersakiti. Sebab Baekhyun yakin jika Sehun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi meskipun hanya seujung kuku saja.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Oppa" Baekhyun tulus mengucapkannya. Jika saja ada kalimat lain yang melebihi itu untuk mewakilkan rasa bersyukurnya atas kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan maka Baekhyun tak akan pernah ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

Mereka, orang-orang yang berjalan di sampingnya, melindunginya, seolah tak akan membiarkan sebuah batu kerikil menyakiti kulit kaki selama Baekhyun menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah _dunia baru_.

Satu tetes air mata pada akhirnya tetap lolos tak berhasil ia tahan.

Luhan mendekat dan dengan sangat lembut menghapus air mata itu.

"Calon pengantin tidak boleh menangis" Jika saja suasananya mendukung, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menimpali kalimat Luhan. Tidak ingatkan wanita itu jika dulu saat ia menikah dengan Sehun bahkan Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu hingga perias yang bertanggung jawab atas make up wanita itu harus bekerja dua kali.

"tarik nafas dan yakinlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Oppa akan memegang tanganmu dan mengantarmu sampai di tangan calon suamimu. Lihat!" Sehun menunjuk Jihan yang tampak tenang di tempatnya. "Si kecil pasti sudah tidak sabar melihat mama dan papanya bersatu" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lantas segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap putrinya yang tampak begitu tenang hari ini dengan senyum cantik senantiasa terpancar di wajah gadis kecil itu. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut si kecil yang berlari ke arahnya untuk kemudia menghambur dalam dekapannya.

"Mama sangat menyayangi Jihan"

"Jihan juga sangat menyayangi mama. Jihan dan Papa sangat mencintai mama" Dengan itu kekuatannya kembali terangkai. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Luhan sekali lagi lantas segera menyambut tangan Sehun setelah anggukan penuh keyakinan dari kakaknya Baekhyun dapatkan.

.

.

.

Denting piano mulai terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu gereja. Chanyeol disana, berdiri dengan degub jantung menggila menunggu sosok yang amat ia cinta tertangkap indera.

Satu per satu tamu undangan berdiri, suasana sakral itu mulai terasa menggelitik bulu roma sehingga membuat mereka meradang merasakan bagaimana alunan indah musik klasik yang terdengar menembus sunyi. Buncahan rasa rindu, bahagia, kelegaan, dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu.

Lantas Chanyeol seolah tidak berada di daratan yang di sebut Bumi ketika tubuh berbalut gaun putih itu perlahan mendekat. Darahnya berdesir seolah mampu merobek nadi. Jantungnya berdetak di atas frekuensi.

Rasa menggelitik dalam perutnya seolah semakin bertambah seiring dengan langkah anggun itu yang mulai mendekat. Lantas kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya, membentuk sebuah senyum paling tampan untuk menyambut kekasih hatinya.

Chanyeol tertegun oleh paras cantik itu. Ia seolah telah mendapatkan keajaiban dengan menikahi seorang malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan entah atas kebaikan apa yang sebenarnya telah Chanyeol lakukan.

Baginya, Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk menusia pendosa sepertinya. Wanita itu begitu bersinar, Baekhyun begitu sempurna, dan hanya tinggal menghitung waktu, makhluk sempurna itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. Ia melihatnya, sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan membawanya pada dunia yang baru.

Tubuh tegap itu terlihat begitu gagah di balik lapisan tuxedo hitam yang ia pakai. Baekhyun sudah sering melihat wajah pria itu, namun seolah baru pertama kali melihat wajah rupawan tersebut, Baekhyun seperti tersihir. Prianya begitu tampan dan menawan.

Langkahnya nyaris kaku jika saja tuntunan lembut dari Sehun tidak menggirignya. Rasa takut yang sejak hari lalu ia rasakan perlahan mulai memudar, melihat senyum tampan pria di depan sana yang tertarik lebar m1enyambutnya, membuat debaran bahagia pada rongga dadanya.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan memasuki babak baru dalam hidupanya. Ia seolah sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya pada _dunia baru_. Dan Baekhyun sangat senang karena Park Chanyeol yang menyambutnya di depan pintu _dunia baru_ itu.

Di ujung altar Chanyeol menantinya. Pria itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya, membuat pipi Baekhyun kian merona. Wanita itu tampak berusaha keras menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun. Sekali lagi, kakinya terasa kaku.

Para tamu undangan memandang takjub pada paras cantik wanita itu. Baekhyun tau, ia mendengar banyak bisikan-bisikan di sisi kiri dan kanannya pada setiap langkahnya. Namun perlahan bisikan tersebut, juga eksistensi orang-orang itu terasa mengabur. Ia hanya mampu melihat paras tampan Chanyeol di depan sana. Perasaannya membuat hatinya membuncah dan terasa hampir meledak karena rasa bahagia.

Jantung yang terasa sangat ribut seakan mampu menyaingi ributnya musik megah yang menggema di seluruh sudut Gereja. Baekhyun menyukai debaran itu. Jika sebelumnya ia merasa gugup hingga terasa nembuat kakinya nyaris lumpuh dan tak mampu melangkah. Tepat ketika wajah tampan prianya semakin dekat, Baekhyun merasa seolah kegugupannya lenyap entah bagaimana.

Setapak demi setapak wanita itu melangkah. Baekhyun merasa ia semakin dekat dengan masa depannya. Yaa, ia semakin dekat dengan kebahagiannya, Chanyeol dan tentu saja putri mereka.

Jarak semakin menipis seiring dengan darah yang semakin mendesir hebat serta detak jantung yang semakin menggila. Ia sibuk mengagumi paras bak adonis di depannya hingga tak sadar jika ternyata langkahnya telah berhenti.

"Aku mempercayakan adikku padamu Park Chanyeol, jagalah dia seperti kau menjaga hidupmu" dan suara Sehun lah yang membawa kesadarannya menapak. Pria itu dengan sigap menuntun tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah sadar dari lamunannya. Dan saat ini ia telah berdiri disana, pada masa depannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandang paras ayu di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu dan pria itu memperdalam tatapannya. Berharap melalui tatapan itu Baekhyun dapat mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya.

"Bersiaplah sayangku, sebab tepat ketika kakimu mengikuti langkahku setelah ini kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" Rona merah pada pipi semakin menjalar hampir menyentuh telinga.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerima tawaranmu" Keduanya tersenyum begitu indah. Tuhan telah menakdirkan mereka untuk bersatu, dan keduanya bertekat untuk mengikrar janji setia hingga maut memisahkan mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

"_Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Park Chanyeol, dengan niat yang suci dan ikhlas hati memilihmu Byun Baekhyun menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku. Saya bersedia menjadi orangtua yang baik bagi anak-anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya dan mendidik dan mengasihi mereka dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus" _

Chanyeol mengucapkan sumpahnya tanpa ragu dan dengan perasaan tulus penuh kasih, menatap tepat pada kedua obsidian Baekhyun.

"_Di hadapan Tuhan, Imam, para orang tua, para saksi, saya Byun Baekhyun, dengan niat yang suci dan ikhlas hati memilihmu Park Chanyeol menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Saya akan selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku. Saya bersedia menjadi orangtua yang baik bagi anak-anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya dan mendidik dan mengasihi mereka dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus"_

Luhan dan Kyunngsoo meneteskan air mata harunya. Suasana haru mengiringi kalimat suci yang di ucapkan pastor, sebelum kemudian kedua mempelai mulai bertukar cincin.

Ada perasaan lega yang membuncah begitu hebat di dalam dada masing-masing. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan sebuah senyum dan tatapan teduh pada masing-masing wajahnya.

Chanyeol melangkah sekali untuk mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan sang istri. Tentu saja, Baekhyun telah sah menjadi istrinya, dan wanita itu hanya miliknya seorang. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya namun entah mengapa degupan jantungnya begitu menggila. Chanyeol merasa sudut bibirnya sampai berkedut menahan gugup, dan betapa maluanya ia saat menangkap suara kikikan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku menciummu" Pria itu lantas berbisik di samping telinga Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan gugup yang masih mendera.

Kemudian bibir itu perlahan mulai menyatu ketika anggukan Baekhyun menjawab memberikan izin. Riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan perlahan semakin terdengar menjauh. Chanyeol merasa ia telah berpindah pada _dunia yang lain_ dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun sendiri.

Ia merasa semua yang hilang dari dirinya telah kembali bertahta pada tempat yang seharusnya.

Chanyeol telah lengkap.

.

.

.

Aula megah hotel ternama Seoul itu telah di sulap sedemikian rupa. Bunga-bunga yang menggantung, yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut, lampu-lampu kekuningan yang terlihat sangat mewah, lembaran-lembaran kain yang tertata apik di atas meja berdampingan dengan gelas dan piring yang ada disana. Berbagai jenis sendok dan pisau mendampinginya, serta alunan musik megah yang mancapai setiap inci ruangan nyaris membuat siapa yang berdiri disana merasa telah berdiri di sebuah pesta istana.

Tawa riang beberapa tamu undangan, obrolan-obrolan yang tercipta di dalamnya menemani suasana pesta resepsi itu.

Tentu saja, ini adalah pernikahan salah satu pria yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan California Amerika Serikat. Beberapa wajah asing turut berbaur dengan wajah-wajah oriental khas negeri gingseng tersebut. Menjelaskan pada setiap orang jika pesta itu di hadiri oleh kalangan atas yang tidak hanya datang dari negara mereka saja.

Para pria berjas mahal terlihat saling berbincang dengan wine di tangan masing-masing. Chanyeol salah satunya. Pria yang menjadi pemilik dari pesta tersebut tempak akrab berbincang dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Pria itu akan berpindah setiap beberapa menit sekali, memastikan jika setidaknya ia telah menghampiri seluruh rekan kerjanya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih telah datang di pesta pernikahannya.

Baekhyun sesaat lalu masih setia berada di sampingnya, ia akan dengan bangga mengenalkan istrinya pada mereka sebelum seorang gadis dengan mulut cerewetnya menahan Baekhyun dan memonopoli istrinya itu.

Adalah Soojung. Gadis yang menjadi mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol itu tengah menggendong Jihan, tanpa raut keberatan sama sekali dan bertindak seenaknya dengan memonopoli Baekhyun untuk tidak beranjak dari sampingnya dengan dalih sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Mama sangat cantik, benar kan Jihan?" Soojung bertanya pada Jihan dan di jawab dengan anggukan antusias dari si kecil yang berada di gendongannya.

"Itu mama Jihan, aunty" Baekhyun tergelak, lantas tertawa. Sedangkan Soojung mencebikkan bibir.

"Aunty tau.. memangnya siapa yang bilang jika Mama Baekhyun adalah Mama Aunty, hum?" Jihan dan Soojung memang cukup akrab. Gadis itu kerap berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Park bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum selama setahun terakhir ini ia menetap di Canada untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan berniat mengambil gelar doktor.

Keadaannya kembali hening. Soojung hanya memandang paras cantik putri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Sudah empat tahun lebih lamanya gadis itu menyimpan rasa bersalah yang amat besar pada si kecil yang ada di gendongannya itu.

Setiap mengingat bagaimana jalan cerita antara dirinya dan kedua orang tua gadis itu, Soojung selalu di bayangi oleh rasa bersalah. Ia merasa jika dialah penyebab Jihan tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang Baekhyun ketika masih bayi sampai sebesar ini. Ia sungguh lega ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu Chanyeol mengabarinya jika Baekhyun sudah pulang. Beban yang selama ini ia pikul rasanya sedikit terangkat dan membuat dadanya sedikit memiliki ruang. Meskipun rasa bersalah itu belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai kau merusak pesta ini dengan tangisanmu Jung Soojung" Luhan tiba di antara mereka, wanita itu tampak sangat anggun dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

"Kau akan menangis lagi? Ku mohon jangan Krystal" Baekhyun ikut meratap.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sudah lelah juga. Air mataku sudah habis jadi aku tak akan merusak pestamu eonni"

Ketiganya terkekeh bersama, sedangkan Jihan justru lebih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan, si kecil itu tampaknya merindukan sang papa.

"Tentu saja seharusnya kau lelah menangis"

Benar, gadis itu sudah menangis berjam-jam kemarin tepat saat ia tiba di Korea dan langsung menemui Baekhyun, oh! Dan tentu pagi tadi saat di ruang rias Baekhyun juga. Benar-benar!

"Renjun berhentilah makan sejenak astaga!" Suasana memndadak menjadi gaduh ketika Tao datang bersama Renjun dan Jaemin mengikutinya di belakang.

"Noona aku merindukanmu" Jaemin memeluk Baekhyun dari samping tiba-tiba.

"Dasar berlebihan, kita sudah bertemu dengan B eonni dari kemarin Lusa Jae" Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, pasrah ketika Jaemin masih saja bergelantung di lengannya.

Anak itu memang sangat manja dengan Baekhyun.

"Hallo sayang, mau aunty gendong?" Tao mengulurkan tangan pada Jihan yang masih bertahan di gendongan Soojung. Namun gadis kecil itu menggeleng dan justru memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Soojung.

"Dia sedang merindukan Aunty-nya Tao, biarkan saja dulu" Tao memberengut pada Luhan.

"Pokoknya besok, Jihan harus bermain bersama Tao Imo seharian oke?" meskipun begitu tidak ada juga jawaban dari Jihan, sebab diam-diam gadis kecil itu sudah mulai memejamkan mata menuju lelap di dalam gendongan aunty-nya.

Wajar saja, bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun merasa lelah luar biasa pada tubuhnya, apalagi Jihan yang seharian ini juga mengikuti seluruh acara dan tak ingin beristirahat untuk sekedar tidur siang dan sebagainya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol memanggilmu" Luhan memberi tau Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol meminta tolong tanpa dari jauh untuk memanggilkan Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Tao, Jaemin dan Renjun.

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengulas senyum membalas Chanyeol yang melambai padanya. "Krystal, Eonni titip Jihanie ya?" Baekhyun berpesan pada Soojung sebelum beranjak mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Apa dia tertidur?" Luhan mengintip wajah Jihan dari belakang tubuh Soojung setelah Baekhyun berlalu. "Oh Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidur Soojung-ah" Lantas wanita itu menahan pekikan gemasnya yang berpotensi mengganggu tidur si kecil.

"Dia pasti kelelahan" Soojung ikut melirik wajah lelap Jihan yang terkulai di pundaknya.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Kris memeluk Baekhyun setelah Jessica memeluk wanita itu. "Aku senang akhirnya kau berhenti keras kepala B" Bagaimanapun Kris dan Jessica adalah salah satu saksi kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun, dan mungkin juga Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya Kris" Mereka adalah bagian dari orang-orang baik yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Kau sahabat kami, sudah seharusnya kami melakukan ini" Jessica kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Perutnya yang besar karena tengah hamil Tua tidak mengganggu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Zhuyi? Aku merindukan keponakanku~"

"Dia sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, ibu Jessica menjaganya di rumah" Jawab Kris.

"Mampirlah ke rumah kami, dan ajaklah Jihan, mereka pasti akan sangat akrab jika bermain bersama" Kemudian Jessica ikut menyahuti.

"Aku akan kesana secepatnya" Baekhyun menjawab antusias. Selama pulang ke Seoul Baekhyun memang belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah Jessica dan Kris. Mereka hanya berhubungan melalui pesan atau sambungan telepon.

"Itu bagus, lagi pula aku merindukan kue buatanmu. Aku baru saja membeli oven baru"

"Oh, seharusnya aku tau jika kau tetaplah Jessica" Mereka tertawa, Chanyeol ikut tertawa meskipun ia merasa canggung sebenarnya. Tangannya setia bertengger posesif pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Dimana Krystal?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari adik iparnya.

"Dia disana" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Soojung yang masih terlihat mengobrol dengan Luhan dan Tao, masih dengan menggendong Jihan. "Oh? Sayang, sepertinya Jihan tertidur" Baekhyun mengamati tubuh putri kecilnya yang terlihat terkulai nyaman di gendongan Soojung.

"Biar aku membawanya ke kamar" Malam ini mereka memang akan menginap di hotel ini, begitupun dengan Luhan, Sehun, Keluarga Chanyeol dan juga Tao, Renjun, Jaemin dan nenek, kakek Tao. Sebenarnya selama berada di Seoul mereka menginap di Mansion Sehun, namun karena jarak Hotel cukup jauh, akan sangat melelahkan jika mereka langsung pulang ke rumah malam ini.

"Kami harus pergi, nikmatilah pestanya" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpamitan pada Kris dan Jessica sebelum kembali mendekat pada Luhan dan yang lain.

"Soojung, Biar Oppa memindahkannya ke kamar" Chanyeol meminta Jihan dari Soojung. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh kecil putrinya, menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan kecupan kecil pada wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Kalian bisa membawanya ke kamarku dan Sehun" Luhan mengintrupsi.

"Ke kamarku juga tidak apa-apa Oppa" Tao mengikuti Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang dengan kernyitan pada masing-masing kening mereka, lantas kemudian keduanya terkekeh bersama menyadari maksud Luhan dan Tao.

"Biarkan dia tidur bersama kami" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu akan mengganggu kalian?" Kali ini Soojung ikut angkat bicara.

"mengganggu apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng makhlum.

"Ini malam pertama kalian, apa kalian tidak akan melakukannya?" Lantas Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Dia dan Chanyeol tau meksud mereka, tetapi Soojung tak perlu memperjelasnya dengan sefrontal itu bukan?

"Anak kecil di larang bicara aneh-aneh" Chanyeol menyentil kening Soojung main-main. Tubuh Jihan sangat ringan untuknya, maka ia hanya perlu menyangga tubuh putrinya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Oppa!"

"Hya! Kalian mau kemana? Biarkan Jihan tidur bersamaku atau Tao" Baekhyun memandang heran pada mereka, kenapa justru orang-orang itu yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan malam pertamanya?

"Kami akan kembali setelah memindahkan Jihan" Baekhyun menjawab lantas segera menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Begitupun hati sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke rumah, ralat! Kembali ke Apartement Chanyeol yang saat ini secara tidak langsung juga menjadi milik Baekhyun.

Pagi tadi, mereka keluar dari Hotel dan langsung mengantarkan si kecil ke Sekolah. Malam kemarin mereka lewati seperti biasa, tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan si kecil berada di tengah-tengah.

Sebenarnya memang tak ada banyak perubahan setelah kemarin mereka mengikrar janji, selain status sebagai suami dan istri, mereka tetap melewati hari seperti biasa. Namun buncahan rasa bahagia yang bersarang di dada masing-masing nyatanya tetap terasa seperti akan meledak. Mereka tidak membutuhkan sebuah perjalanan bulan madu atau sebagainya untuk merasa bahagia, sebab dengan status dan juga waktu yang lebih banyak mereka miliki untuk selalu bersama sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

Sebenarnya, mereka sudah memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke Apartemen Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memboyong anak dan istrinya kesana lagi sebab ia merasa akan lebih baik jika mereka hidup mandiri. Selain itu, rumah yang saat ini telah Chanyeol persiapkan untuk keluarga kecilnya juga belum bisa di tinggali.

Yaa, Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari kediaman utama keluarga Park dan saat ini sedang dalam proses rombak ulang.

Sepaanjang jalan, pria itu tak henti memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya sembari membagi fokus dengan kemudinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh suaminya.

Mereka telah sampai pada apartemen setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup singkat dari sekolah Jihan.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masuk dengan langkah tertahan. Terlalu banyak kenangan mereka di sini, hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Chanyeol mengosongkan tempat ini bertahun-tahun. Pria itu tak sanggup memasuki tempat ini dengan Baekhyun yang telah pergi dari sisinya.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia besama Baekhyun. Ia tak harus takut lagi akan bayangan kenangan mereka yang akan membuat dadanya kian menyesak sebab kini Baekhyun berada di sisinya, di sampingnya, bersamanya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam hening. Satu tangan masing-masing masih saling bertaut. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan diam mengamati paras cantik istrinya dari samping.

Tuhan, dia benar-benar mencintai wanita ini.

Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya, mengamati sekeliling. Dia sudah kesini beberapa hari lalu untuk memindahkan barang-barang mereka. Namun tetap saja, ketika ia kembali menginjak lantai apartemen itu ia teringat akan kenangan-kenangan mereka di masa lalu.

Setelah cukup puas dengan nostalgianya, Baekhyun menoleh sehingga wajah tampan dan mata teduh Chanyeol menyambutnya dan terekam indah di pupil matanya.

Chanyeolnya..

Pria itu, entah mengapa selalu berhasil memenjarakannya dan kenapa pula Baekhyun selalu membiarkan dirinya terpenjara oleh tatapan teduh itu.

Baekhyun tidak tau hal apa yang mendorongnya, entah itu naluri atau perasaan yang lain, tubuhnya tergerak begitu saja, membawa bibir tipisnya mengecup bibir penuh prianya, suaminya.

Chanyeol terkesiap, menatap Baekhyun seolah tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Jika Baekhyun benar-benar telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, bersama pria ini ia selalu merasa terlindungi. Ketika memeluknya, Baekhyun merasa menemukan sandaran hidupnya. Bahkan ia benar-benar siap untuk mengikat diri pada pria itu dan melepaskan seluruh dunia.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, lantas yang dirasakan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah bibirnya yang di lumat lembut oleh pria itu.

Ia terbuai, tentu saja. Ciuman Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik. Pria itu bisa membuatnya merasa seolah terbang hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan lembut yang ia lakukan.

Namun ketika ia merasakan ciuman itu semakin menuntut, Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibir penuh suaminya dan sedikit menarik diri. "Bukankah kau harus berangkat bekerja?" Tangannya membelai wajah tampan sang suami, mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan yang menciptakan paras itu nyaris sempurna.

Chanyeol menggeleng, lantas memindahkan kecupannya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun tersenggal namun tetap menuntut jawaban.

"Aku baru saja menikah, tentu saja aku mempunyai hak untuk cuti beberapa hari sebagai pengantin baru" seringaian tampan tercetak di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di rumah?"

"Tentu saja mendapatkan malam pertamaku"

"Hey!" Baekhyun membeo tak percaya, membuat Chanyeol tergelak dalam tawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" dan pria itu tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Tetapi ini kan pagi hari" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya serupa anak kecil yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Kita hanya tinggal mengganti malam menjadi pagi pertama, itu sangat sepele dan kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya hm?"

Mereka saling pandang dengan Baekhyun yang mengulum senyum dan rona merah yang sudah menjalar merayapi kedua pipi.

"Chanyeol!" Lantas wanita itu memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba terangkat. Keduanya kakinya dengan praktis melingkar di antara pinggang suaminya, serta kedua tangan yang mengalung pada leher pria itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tidak menunggu Baekhyun menjawab sebab pria itu telah membungkam bibir istrinya dengan ciuman yang menuntut. Pria itu mulai mengambil langkah masih dengan kedua bibir mereka yang masih terpaut saling memanggut. Pria itu berjalan dengan santainya, seolah tubuh Baekhyun yang menggelantung di depan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu langkahnya.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun, ia terlalu terbuai dengan ciuman suaminya, bahkan untuk mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup cukup kencang oleh Chanyeol dengan menendangnya.

Tau-tau, punggungnya sudah terhempas di atas permukaan ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Kaki dan tangannya masih bertahan di tempat semula, mengalung dan membelit leher dan pinggang suaminya.

Chanyeol meraih tengkuknya, menekan dan mengarahkan kepalanya untuk sedikit mendongak dan menerima bibir suaminya itu dengan lebih penuh. Bibirnya di kulum, Chanyeol menyesapnya bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian dengan kuat seolah bibir Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan madu yang sangat candu bagi pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa bibirnya mulai bengkak saat Chanyeol membelai lidahnya. Lidah pria itu segera melesak ke dalam mulut Baekhyun setelah lengguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Mengeksplor segala sesuatu yang berada di rongga tersebut. Lelehan saliva menjadi saksi bagaimana pria itu tampak merindu oleh rasa candu yang sudah lama tak ia kecap tersebut.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan melepas tengkuk Baekhyun dan turun ke pinggang wanita itu. Kedua tangannya berada disana dan mulai bergerak membelai pinggang sempit istrinya yang masih terbalut kain tanpa melepas lidahnya yang bergerak liar.

Baekhyun memekik kecil, lagi saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Kakinya yang membelit pinggang suaminya kian mengerat, memastikan diri untuk tidak terjatuh meskipun Chanyeol pasti tak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Ciuman mereka begitu hebat. Kepala Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Peluh sudah mulai membasahi tubuh, menandakan jika ciuman mereka memang begitu hebat dan menuntut.

Chanyeol kembali menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur lantas menyudahi ciuman mereka. Pria itu tersenyum tampan menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah dada yang naik turun mengikuti tarikan nafasnya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu sexy dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih cukup terengah untuk menjawab.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, untuk apapun itu jangan pernah lagi sayang. Aku benar-benar akan mati jika kau melakukan itu lagi" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan mengambil apa yang telah aku rindukan sekarang, jangan cegah aku" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak lagi. Dan kau sekarang adalah suamiku, jadi ambillah apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku milikmu" dengan itu Chanyeol memulai lagi dengan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun. Pria itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di kasur dengan kaki masih membelit pinggangnya. Tangannya mulai ergerak untuk menurunkan tali dress Baekhyun lantas meloloskan kain itu dari tubuh istrinya begitu saja. Kemudian beralih pada bra yang melindungi dua buah dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun di buat tidak fokus oleh bibir pria itu yang masih tak henti menyesap kulit sensitif Baekhyun di area leher. Membuat Baekhyun menggerang dan melengguh beberapa kali. Bibir Chanyeol masih sabar mengukir tanda-tanda kemerahan di atas permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang seputih susu.

Tepat ketika kain kecil itu terbebas dari lengan istrinya dan ia lempar ke sembarang arah, tangannya dengan sigap menangkup kedua payudara Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun serasa di buat terbang ke atas langit.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas puting kemerahan istrinya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mendesahkan nama sang suami. Namun nyatanya kegilaan itu belum juga berakhir, bahkan masih sangat jauh dari kata akhir sebab saat ini Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan leher Baekhyun dan turun menjilati dada Baekhyun yang terbuka penuh.

"Eemmhh sayanghh" Baekhyun melengguh keras saat mulut Chanyeol meraup satu pitingnya. Lidah pria itu bermain-main di dalam dan membuat benda kecil di pucuk dada Baekhyun itu terasa tersengat yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun hampir gila.

Baekhyun merasa hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya. Lidah dan Mulut Chanyeol begitu ahli memainkan putingnya. Jari-jarinya menarik putus asa surai suaminya yang telah berantakan. Sementara Chanyeol justru lebih peduli pada niatnya untuk berbuat adil pada kedua payudara sang istri. Mulut dan satu tangannya bekerja bergantian. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun dan juga tubuh wanita itu nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"OOH! Sayang, aah ku mohon" Baekhyun tak tau ia memohon untuk apa. Untuk Chanyeol berhenti atau justru membuatnya semakin gila dengan permainannya. Wanita itu menggeram keras. Tubuhnya tergoncang oleh gairah tak terkendali dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol nyaris membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan permainan lidah pria itu pada payudaranya jika saja suaminya tersebut tidak lebih dulu mengangkat wajah dari atas dadanya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin selesai dengan dua benda menggemaskan ini" Baekhyun kembali menegang saat kedua tangan Chanyeol mencubit kecil putingnya secara bersamaan. "Tetapi aku juga merindukan yang lainnya" lanjutnya dengan sorot mata yang telah di kuasai oleh kabut gairah.

Baekhyun masih terengah di posisinya, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik celana dalamnya. Satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang menurunkan badannya dan berlutut di lantai dengan wajah yang berada tepat di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun yang pada awalnya terlentang begitu saja menjuntai menyentuh dinginnya marmer kini terangkat dan bertumpu pada pundak suaminya.

"CHANYEOLHH!" Lantas ia tak lagi bisa menahan teriakannya saat entah kapan Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya hingga kini tertanam di pangkal pahanya. Baekhyun di buat menggila oleh lidah Chanyeol yang bercinta dengan kewanitaannya seperti seorang ahli. Chanyeol seolah begitu mengenali tubuh Baekhyun hingga pria itu dengan sangat mudah terus menerus menyerang titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Emhh, ahh" Desahannya tak lagi bisa Baekhyun bungkam. Ia mendesah dengan keras seiring dengan bunyi kecipak yang di ciptakan bibir Chanyeol dengan kegiatannya mengeksplor Vagina Baekhyun dengan lidah.

"Astaga, Ahh hah sayanghh" Baekhyun terus meracau akibat rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol begitu memanjakannya dengan permainan pria itu yang luar biasa.

"CHANYEOLHHH!" Lantas ketika puncak Baekhyun telah runtuh, wanita itu berteriak keras menyebut nama suaminya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya hampir gila oleh rasa nikmat luar biasa itu. Nafasnya terengah begitu hebat. Matanya terpejam nyaris tak mampu terbuka lagi. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai sebab hanya benda itu yang dapat ia gapai.

Dan ketika ia membuka kedua metanya, Baekhyun tau jika ini benar-benar masih sangat jauh dari kata akhir. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri dan Baekhyun kini dapat melihat ereksi pria itu yang sangat penuh dan menantang di depannya.

Baekhyun sedikit lupa akan ukurannya. Tetapi Baekhyun yakin jika ukurannya saat ini jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari yang terakhir ia lihat dulu.

Ia menelan ludah gugup, terlebih ketika Chanyeol menggeser kakinya sehingga seluruh tubuh Baekhyun kini berada di atas kasur. Pria itu merangkak menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan mata mereka kembali saling pandang.

"Bolehkah aku mulai" Dan pria itu masih sempat meminta izin pada sang istri sebelum melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat istrinya.

"Aku milikmu" Jawab Baekhyun memberi izin.

Chanyeol mulai menempatkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dengan mata yang masih saling menatap pria itu menggesekan kepala penisnya pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Kemudian secera perlahan pria itu mendorong ereksinya untuk memenuhi kehangatan istrinya.

Keduanya menggerang bersama menyambut penyatuan tubuh mereka. Rasa rindu yang salam ini mereka rasakan terasa melebur seluruhnya. "Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol berbisik di sela erangannya dan mengecup lebut kening berkeringat Baekhyun. Lantas tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Emmhh" Baekhyun mendesah menerima gerakan pelan Chanyeol yang seakan sedang menikmati setiap senti bagian dalam diri Baekhyun yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Hingga seiring dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, hilang juga desahan lirih Baekhyun, berganti dengan teriakan-teriakan nikmat yang wanita itu suarakan.

"Sayanghh, aah aaah terus kumohonhh" Baekhyun begitu menyukai sensasi perih bercampur nikmat yang menyatu di dalam dirinya. Menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol menghentaknya begitu keras dari atas. Juga tetesan peluh prianya yang menyatu dengan peluhnya.

"Babe~" Dan wanita itu mengerang putus asa saat secara tiba-tiba kenikmatan itu terputus oleh Chanyeol yang menarik keluar penisnya.

"Berbaliklah sayang" Baekhyun sudah terlanjur putus asa oleh rasa nikmat yang ingin kembali ia kecap sehingga ia hanya pasrah menuruti perintah suaminya.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik satu bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah kepala Baekhyun. Ia menarik perut istrunya sehingga kini bokong Baekhyun terangkat ke atas dan kepala Baekhyun membentur permukaan bantal yang empuk.

Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol segera menghentakkan seluruh batang kejantanannya kembali pada lubang vagina Baekhyun dalam sekali dorong.

"OOHH! BAEKHYUNHH" Pria itu menggerang keras merasakan penisnya yang tertanam sangat dalam di dalam tubuh istrinya.

"Aakkh sayanghh bergeraklahh oohh" Baekhyun menjadi si tidak sabaran tepat ketika satu titik di dalam sana di hantam kuat oleh _kepala _Chanyeol. "Sayanghh.. sayanghh aahh terus, seperti itu aahh oouhh" Racauannya tak henti sampai situ.

Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia sangat menyukai teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti musik penyemangat untuknya. Ia semakin mendorong dan menghentak lebih keras dan dalam sesuai yang di inginkan Baekhyun.

Erangannya tak mampu ia tahan sebab rasa nikmat luar biasa ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan _dinding-dinding_ Baekhyun di dalam sana. Rasanya sungguh-sungguh gila, Chanyeol tak ingin berhenti.

"Aahh _Baby _ooh itu dalam sekali" desahan Baekhyun masih memenuhi ruangan.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga punggung Baekhyun kini bergesekan dengan dada telajangnya. Lantas memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada punggung istrinya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana.

"Sayanghh aah, Baekhyunhh" Pria itu lantas mengulum telinga Baekhyun dan mendesah tepat di samping telinga istrinya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan meraup bibir penuhnya, membuatnya menggerang frustasi akibat gemas oleh si mungil yang kini ikut menggerakkan badannya maju mundur mengikuti alur Chanyeol.

Bunyi kulit yang bertubrukan mengiringi desahan mereka berdua. Ini benar-benar gila.

Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh tak lagi di hiraukan.

"Sayangh sayanghh" Baekhyun kepayahan menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi itu. Kepalanya masih menoleh ke belakang, ia ingin melihat wajah tampat suaminya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah istrinya. Lantas pria itu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya berbalik secara praktis tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Sangat praktis.

Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya saat punggungnya menabrak permukaan kasur.

Menerima hentakan tiap hentakan dari Chanyeol di atasnya. Chanyeol menggila dengan tempo yang membabi buta. Membuat Baekhyun tak lagi mampu untuk menampung kenikmatan itu di dalam dirinya.

"Yeolhh! Yeollhh akuu aahhh!" Tubuh wanita itu melengkung ke atas. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sangat hebat dan ia telah runtuh untuk kedua kalinya di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Sial, Sayanghh jangan menjepitnya! AAGGRRHH!" dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggeram keras merasakan jepitan Baekhyun di bawah sana yang membuat ereksinya semakin membengkak sebelum menyemburkan cairan panas di dalam tubuh istrinya.

Baekhyun tak mampu menenangkan Chanyeol, ia sungguh lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima hangat yang menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol ambruk di atasnya dengan nafas sama terangahnya dengan dirinya.

Percintaan itu benar-benar hebat dan gila.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku" Chanyeol berbisik lirih di ceruk lehernya, dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil pria itu berikan disana.

Tubuh mereka benar-benar basah oleh peluh. Suhu kamar itu terasa sangat panas meskipun _air conditioner_ telah memainkan perannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih lama menjelang Jihan pulang sekolah sayang, masih cukup untuk dua ronde lagi"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun membeo tak percaya, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau?" Baekhyun memerah malu.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat 30 menit dulu" Jawabnya, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ini sudah ronde ke empat, matahari sudah mulai melambung ke atas dan mereka masih belum berhenti. Baekhyun sudah terkulai lemas di atas kasur, desahan dan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus, sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk bekerja di atasnya untuk mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"Ahh hahhh" Baekhyun rasanya sudah tak sanggup menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Kenikamatan bertubi-tubi yang di berikan Chanyeol rasanya telah menguras habis tenaganya. Cengkraman tangannya pada seprai tak sekuat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, bahkan untuk mendesah lebih keras. Tak terhitung berapa klimaks yang ia dapatkan.

"Ohh, sayang, mau aku hentikan saja? Kau masih kuat hm?" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, tak tega melihat istrinya yang terkulai lemah tampak nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Pria itu mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajah istrinya dan memberikan beberapa kecupan lembut pada kening dan pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak aah! Lanjutkan saja, aku masih kuat" namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tapi—"

"Demi Tuhan bergeraklah Park Chanyeol! aku sudah hampir klimaks tapi kau malah menghentikan gerakanmu!" Lantas wanita itu berteriak frustasi, membuat Chanyeol kelabakan dan kembali menaikkan temponya.

"Aaah, aaah yaa uuh sepertih itu" Desahan lemah Baekhyun kembali mengudara, dan Chanyeol semakin menaikkan tempo hentakannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"

"Ahhh yaa, terus seperti itu" Badan Baekhyun terkentak kuat mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Oooohhh!"

"Sayanghh aaahhh" Mereka berteriak secara bersahutan, dan Chanyeol kembali ambruk untuk kesekian kalinya di atas tubuh sang istri.

Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Rasanya ia hampir pingsan, namun ia masih bisa merasakan lengan Chanyeol yang membelit pinggangnya, dan juga kecupan-kecupan yang menghujami seluruh wajahnya.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lumpuh dan matanya tak mampu terbuka.

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah Jihan, aku akan membantumu membersihkan tubuh" Chanyeol bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu untuk sekedar menjawab pernyataan suaminya.

Pria itu membersihkan diri dengan cepat sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membelit tubuh bagian bawahnya dan juga sebuah ember berisi air.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut kedatangan suaminya, masih dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Bibir wanita itu terlihat cukup pucat, menandakan jika tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis oleh kegiatan panas mereka.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa berjalan, Yeol" Baekhyun meringis kecil merasakan perih di area bawahnya saat kain basah yang Chanyeol bawa menyentuh bagian itu. Chanyeol dengan teliti mulai membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tau jika Baekhyun kehabisan tenaga akibat permainan mereka.

"Tak apa, aku akan menjemput putri kita dan kau beristirahatlah. Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini, seharusnya aku sedikit menahan diriku" Ada rasa sesal di kalimatnya, namun wajah Chanyeol justru mengatakan sebaliknya. Baekhyun tau suaminya merasa puas dengan pelayanannya.

"Aku menikmatinya" Jawabnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kecil ujung hidungnya.

"Sudah selesai, tidurlah. Aku akan membelikan makan siang untuk kita setelah dari Sekolah Jihan" Baekhyun mengangguk, dan segera memejamkan mata. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan ia hanya ingin tidur untuk sekarang.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah terpejam Baekhyun, mengulas senyum tampannya lantas mengecup lama kening sang istri sebelum beranjak untuk mengembalikan ember berisi air itu ke kamar mandi dan segera bergegas bersiap diri untuk menjemput putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kacau balau..**

**Maafkaaan.**

**Maaf kalau Ncnya gak ngefeel gak hot dan lain sebagainya. **

**Aku udah lama banget gak nulis NC dan rasanya benar-benar canggung banget. Akhirnya aku harus baca ulang NC di Ffku sebelumnya buat mancing tapi tetep aja jadinya seperti itu wkwkwk. **

**.**

**.**

**Ini udah cukup panjang yaa, walaupun gak sepanjang biasanya. Ini udah 6k+, sebenernya tadinya gk mau TBC disini, tapi mood udah keburu hancur sama beritanya SM tentang Super Boygroup atau apalah itu jadinya aku gak lanjut lagi dan Cuma bisa publish sampe sini. **

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa Review.. aku sedikit sedih tau kalo anak-anak yang biasanya review di ffku sekarang udah jarang banget terlihat. Mungkin karena Ffku juga semakin buruk semakin kesini atau kayak gimana aku gak tau. Maaf kalau tulisanku ternyata gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. **

**.**

**.**

**Oke deh, segitu aja. **

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk keburukan yang ada di tiap tulisanku.. aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ke depannya. **

**.**

**.**

**Salam Chanbaek Is Real. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Binding Fate**

**.**

**(Last Chapter)**

"Mama, wake up" Lelap sepasang insan itu terganggu oleh suara melengking yang begitu familiar untuk keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela pejamnya, bukannya melonggarkan belitannya pada pinggang sempit istrinya ia justru semakin mengeratkan belitan tersebut lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai beraroma strawberry milik sang istri. Mengundang rengutan yang amat ketara dari bibir tipis si kecil yang telah menindih badan keduanya.

"Papa~" Suara rengekan lirih itu terdengar sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak segera menyerang putri kecilnya itu dengan kecupan bertubi pada pipi bulatnya. "Papa halus bangun"

Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyumnya kala sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil ia terima di bagian bahunya yang memang tak terhalang apapun. "Papa, lihat! Lehel Papa di gigit nyamuk sepelti Mama waktu itu" Praktis pria itu segera membuka lebar matanya. Oh Ya Tuhan! Dia melupakan bajunya lagi. Beruntung ia memakai celananya semalam sehingga ia dan Baekhyun tak akan lagi mengalami kesulitan yang pernah mereka lalui terkait pertanyaan beruntun Jihan tentang keadaan mengapa kedua orang tuanya tidak memakai baju di pagi yang cukup dingin dan juga bercak kemerahan hasil ukiran Chanyeol pada tubuh Baekhyun yang mana mengharuskan ia memberikan penjelasan konyol pada putrinya jika Baekhyun seperti itu karena di gigit nyamuk.

"Mama" Jihan hendak beralih pada ibunya yang masih terlelap.

"Jangan bangunkan Mama sayang, biarkan mama beristirahat ya? Pagi ini Hannie mandi bersama Papa" Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Baekhyun, dan segera mengangkat tubuh putrinya ke dalam dekapannya. Pria itu berdiri dan menggendong Jihan menuju kamar mandi. Ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak membangunkan istrinya dan ia akan menggantikan peran Baekhyun pagi ini untuk memandikan Jihan juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Tentu saja, Ia _menghajar _ istrinya itu habis-habisan semalam jadi Chanyeol sadar diri jika ia harus _bertanggung jawab_ atas perbuatannya.

Empat bulan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga bersama Baekhyun nyatanya benar-benar mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Pria itu telah kembali atau bahkan menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol yang lebih baik dari Park Chanyeol yang dulu.

Orang-orang sekitarnya juga merasakan perubahan tersebut. Jika dulu, mendapatkan seutas senyum walaupun singkat dari Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, maka berbeda dengan sekarang. Hampir setiap orang yang berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mendapatkan senyum menawan pria itu. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena kehadiran Baekhyun dan juga Jihan di sisi pria itu.

"Apa Mama Sakit?" Chanyeol tidak tau jika kepribadian Jihan bisa berubah setelah Baekhyun kembali bersama mereka. Gadis kecil itu menjadi lebih banyak bicara, dan juga terkadang Chanyeol kerap di buat kuwalahan oleh rasa penasaran yang di miliki putrinya terhadap hal apapun.

"Tidak, Mama hanya kelelahan"

"Apa mama tidak bisa mengantal Hannie ke sekolah hali ini?" Chanyeol mulai sibuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya dan juga putri kecilnya, sedangkan Jihan masih berceloteh di pangkuannya.

"Tidak sayang, Hari ini Hannie bersama Papa ya?"

"Apa mama di gigit nyamuk banyak lagi dan tidak bisa beljalan sepelti waktu itu?" Chanyeol nyaris menepuk kening atas segala kecerdasan Jihan. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia harus menjelaskan pada putrinya itu jika penyebab ibunya tak bisa berjalan bukan karena gigitan nyamuk melainkan karena perbuatan mesum Chanyeol?

"Mama hanya kelelahan. Maka dari itu Jihan harus menjadi anak baik lagi hari ini untuk membantu Papa oke?" Si kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan kerjapan polos pada matanya. Mengundang rasa gemas dari sang Papa untuk kembali menyerang pipi bulat putrinya.

"Hannie akan menjadi anak baik"

"Anak pintar" Chanyeol mengusak pipi bulat Jihan dengan hidungnya, lantas segera bergegas untuk memandikan putri kecilnya, dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri juga sebab hari ini ia harus tetap berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

"Hannie bisa makan sendiri? Papa tinggal sebentar untuk mengantarkan sarapan Mama ke kamar, hm?" Chanyeol meletakkan sarapan dan juga susu untuk Jihan yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Si kecil itu sudah cantik dengan rambut yang di tata sedemikian rupa oleh Papanya.

"Ya Papa" Chanyeol mengulas senyum lantas segera membawa sarapan untuk Baekhyun menuju kamar.

Ketika ia sampai kamar, Baekhyun masih bergelung di balik selimut dengan tubuh polosnya.

Chanyeol mendekati sang istri kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Senyum tampannya terulas begitu saja melihat wajah lelap Baekhyun. Istrinya begitu cantik.

Lantas pria itu tak mampu menahan diri lagi untuk menyerang wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"_Morning Baby_" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata setengah terpejam menyambut ciuman sang suami pada bibirnya.

"_Morning_. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, kenapa wajahmu tampak pucat?" Chanyeol menyibak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menutupi sebagain wajah wanita itu, lantas mengamati rona di wajah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi pucat. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terpampang di wajah tampat pria itu, membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tak suka.

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit kelelahan" Wanita itu terkekeh melihat wajah memberengut suaminya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menahan diri" Baekhyun mengulum senyum menahan tawa, raut wajah Chanyeol persis seperti seorang anak yang menyesal sebab telah ketahuan mencontek.

"Kau minta maaf sekarang tetapi nanti malam akan mengulanginya lagi kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun terbahak oleh ekspresi itu. "Biar kulihat" Wanita itu menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian melayangkan kecupan singkat pada bibir suaminya. "Kenapa suamiku tampan sekali, hm? Peluk aku!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangan.

Chanyeol menyambut pelukan Baekhyun dengan senang hati, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sehingga wanita itu terduduk saat ini yang secara praktis membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengecupi pundak telanjang istrinya.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini" Baekhyun mengangguk lantas melepas pelukan. "Jangan lewatkan sarapanmu, aku akan ke bawah dan segera berangkat, hm?" Sekali lagi, wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyum cantik di bibirnya.

"Hati-hati" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka menautkan bibir kembali sesaat sebelum pria itu beranjak kembali keluar kamar untuk segera menuju ruang makan.

Pada kenyataannya Tuhan telah menyusun dengan apik segala hal yang ada di kehidupan hambanya. Tidak ada yang tau seberapa perih yang akan mereka rasakan untuk mengecap bahagia yang tertata apik di letakkan di bagian akhir, dan tak ada pula yang tau seberapa besar kebahagiaan tersebut. Tetapi yang Baekhyun tau Tuhan tak akan pernah melewatkan hadiah indah di setiap ujung dari cobaannya.

Baekhyun pernah nyaris menjadi manusia bodoh yang tak mensyukuri hembusan nafas yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dia nyaris menjadi pendosa tak terampunkan dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, namun lagi dan lagi sang penulis takdir menyelamtkannya. Tuhan mengirimkan orang-orang terlampau baik di sekitarnya, dan Baekhyun mensyukuri keberadaan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka kini selalu mereka lewati penuh tawa dan juga rasa bahagia. Bahkan Chanyeol memiliki keyakinan tinggi jika keluarganya adalah keluarga paling bahagia di seluruh dunia ini. Hal itu adalah salah satu cara bagi pria itu untuk mensyukuri keadaannya saat ini.

Ketiganya saat ini sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran yang terletak di pusat kota setelah Baekhyun yang kekeh menjemput Jihan ke sekolah siang tadi dan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggui suaminya di kantor hingga seluruh pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai.

Tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu tak berkomentar ataupun melayangkan sedikitpun kalimat keberatan, meskipun ia cukup cemas jika Baekhyun dan Jihan merasa bosan karena menunggu dirinya. Namun ia tetap diam, suasana hati Baekhyun sepertinya sedang sangat bagus sejak kemarin malam, tidak seperti beberapa hari terakhir lalu.

"Bolehkah aku menambah?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyuapi putrinya kala suara sang istri mengintrupsi. Pria itu sedikit berkerut kening, bukan karena khawatir pada bill pembayaran jika Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak makanan malam ini, tetapi lebih kepada heran dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya sangat sulit makan justru kini kelihatan sangat lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Tentu sayang, sebentar" Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya segera melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil pelayan restoran tersebut.

Pria itu mengulum senyum saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk memesan hidangan keduanya, meskipun sedikit heran tetapi Chanyeol justru senang akan hal itu. Baekhyun tipe orang yang sulit untuk di bujuk makan meskipun usia wanita itu sudah cukup dewasa, dan hari ini justru wanita itu makan dengan sangat lahapnya.

"Kau suka dengan makanannya?" Chanyeol melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk menyuapi putrinya.

"eem" Lantas tersenyum kembali mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Papa, Hannie sudah selesai" suara si kecil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Wanita itu bergerak untuk membersihkan bibir si kecil. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan lantas segera menyantap kembali hidangannya yang sempat tertunda karena menyuapi putrinya.

Bukankah keluarga kecil itu benar-benar penuh kehangatan? Dengan sosok suami yang terlihat begitu mencintai istri dan anak mereka.

"Lanjutkan makanmu" Chanyeol mengecup lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun dan di balas dengan anggukan serta senyumcantik dari istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ya aku sudah menerimanya. Dimana Oppa?" Baekhyun terlihat sibuk di depan meja riasnya, dengan ponselnya yang di biarkan dalam mode vidio call dimana terdapat wajah Luhan di depannya. Kakaknya itu sedang berada di Jepang saat ini untuk menemani Sehun dalam perjalanan bisnis.

"_Dia sedang mandi bersama Haowen" _

"Malam-malam begini?" Wanita itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari sapuan make up tipis yang sempat ia pakai.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan" Baekhyun berdecih kecil, dia tau jika Luhan sedang pamer. Terlihat jelas dari senyumnya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku" Luhan terkekeh di seberang sana dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan jangan lama-lama disana, aku merindukan oppa"

"Ya! Kakakmu itu aku, kenapa kau selalu bilang merindukan Sehun setiap kami pergi ke suatu tempat. Lagipula kami akan kembali pagi besok B. Pesawat kami akan berangkat pukul 4 pagi dari Jepang"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Itu kenyataannya. Hati-hati, harusnya kalian ambil penerbangan siang saja"

"Kau memang menyebalkan, benar kata Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol bilang padamu jika aku menyebalkan?" Baekhyun mendelik pada Luhan sedangkan kakak peremempuannya itu justru hanya terbahak lantas melambaikan tangan dan mengakhiri video call mereka secara sepihak.

Baekhyun berdecih lagi sebelum terkekeh geli atas obrolan mereka dan segera berlalu setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan wajahnya.

Wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar si kecil dimana Chanyeol berada disana.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun lantas menarik tubuh mungil istrinya untuk berakhir di atas pangkuannya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengusap lembut wajah tampan suaminya lantas melayangkan satu kecupan panjang pada kening pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol berbisik lirih kemudian mulai menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sebbelum Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang berinisiatif terlebih dulu untuk menghentikan ciuman keduanya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan putrimu tuan, cepat airnya bisa mendingin lagi" Chanyeol mengangguk menuruti sang istri. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecupi seluruh wajah putrinya dan memastikan jika selimut yang melingdungi tubuh mungil putrinya sudah benar.

Mereka kembali ke kamar dan Chanyeol segera menuju kamar mandi sebelum Baekhyun menyusulnya. Mereka memang kerap melakukannya, mandi bersama.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit sebelum keduanya kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan yang lebih segar.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu" Chanyeol sudah berbaring di ranjang mereka saat merentangkan tangan bermaksud menyambut sang istri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun justru terlihat waspada dengan mata memicing pada sang suami sebagi respon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memicing curiga, mengundang kekehan dari sang suami. "Hanya peluk, sayang. Aku tak akan macam-macam"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tetapi setelah aku berbaring kau menyerangku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Tidak-tidak, malam ini aku janji tak akan macam-macam, aku tau kau lelah. Kemarilah"

Baekhyun melangkah ragu menghampiri ranjang dan setelahnya segera masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun serta memberikan beberapa kecupan pada pipi wanita itu.

"Kau mengganti aroma parfummu?" Baekhyun meronta, melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol lantas mengendus aroma badan sang suami.

"Aku tak memakai parfum apapun" tentu saja, ini sudah malam dan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memang tak pernah memakai parfum apapun jika menjelang tidur. Dia hanya memakai barang itu jika akan keluar rumah. Lagipula, Baekhyun sering bilang jika sedang di rumah lebih baik Chanyeol tak memakai pewangi apapun sebab wanita itu menyukai aroma tubuhnya.

"Kau bau" Baekhyun menutup hidung, dan Chanyeol membeo di tempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu bau? Kita baru saja selesai mandi bersama sayang" Pria itu mengendus-endus ketiaknya sendiri, dan yang ia temukan hanya aroma segar dari sisa-sisa aroma sabun mandi yang ia pakai.

"Pakai parfummu, kau benar-benar bau Yeol, aku ingin muntah" Chanyeol berubah kaku di tempatnya. Suami Baekhyun itu tampak kebingungan, berulang kali mencoba mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. "Pakai parfummu Chanyeol!"

"O-Oke, sebentar" pria itu melesat cepat menuju meja rias yang ada di kamar mereka, lantas segera menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari yang biasanya ia pakai.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang menunggu dirinya. Namun bukannya menunjukkan raut puas, istrinya itu justru semakin membekap mulut serta hidungnya.

"Jangan mendekat! Ya Tuhan, kenapa parfummu kau ganti? Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, baumu benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah" Baekhyun justru semakin meringsut ke ujung ranjang saat Chanyeol mendekat, seolah-olah ia jijik terhadap suaminya itu.

"Sayaaang, tapi aku tak mengganti aroma parfumku"

"Tapi kau bau sekali"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Tadi Baekhyun menyuruhnya memakai parfum, tetapi setelah menuruti kemauannya, istrinya itu justru semakin tidak suka dengan aromanya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Chanyeol melempar wajah memelas pada Baekhyun, sedangkan istrinya itu hanya bisa memandang prihatin dengan tangan yang masih menutup kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau harus tidur di luar malam ini sayang"

"Baiklah aku ak— APA?!" Chanyeol membeo tak percaya setelah selesai memproses kalimat istrinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Sayaang" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan istrinya.

"Maaf"

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh tidur denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, membuat pundak Chanyeol semakin lemas.

"Baiklah"

"Kau mau apa?" Baekhyun meringsut lagi saat Chanyeol mendekat.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sedikit saja"

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Ya Tuhan, kasihanilah Chanyeol. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, lantas mulai melangkah pelan keluar kamar mereka. Padahal malam ini ia ingin memeluk istrinya, tetapi Baekhyun justru tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh saat ia tengah sampai di pintu kamar mereka, melempar tatapan memelas lagi pada Baekhyun, berharap istri tercintanya berubah pikiran.

Namun yang Chanyeol dapati justru Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh atas pilihannya. "Cepat-cepat, aku ingin tidur. Ya Tuhan, besok kau harus mengganti parfummu Yeol"

Kedua sudut bibir pria itu tertarik ke bawah "Selamat malam, sayang"

"Hem" Tangan Baekhyun bergerak dengan gestur mengusir lantas Chanyeol segera menutup puntu melihat itu. Ayah dari Park Jihan itu mendesah lagi, kemudian segera berjalan lemah menuju kamar putrinya.

Dia akan tidur dengan putrinya malam ini.

Tubuhnya sedikit terasa lelah hari ini sebab beberapa kerjasama yang harus di perbaharui di perusahaannya mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk mengevaluasi beberapa berkas berisi perkembangan setiap kerjasama yang selama ini perusahaannya lakukan.

Pria itu dengan terpaksa harus mengalah karena sang istri sepertinya benar-benar sedang tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya entah kenapa. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil putrinya dengan hati-hati untuk menggeser tubuh Jihan supaya ada tempat untuknya. Namun sepertinya si kecil cukup terusik karena mata yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya itu tengah mengerjap perlahan terbuka.

"Papa?" Suara serak si kecil menyambutnya.

"Oh _Baby, _papa membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol turut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah putrinya lantas memeluk tubuh kecil gadisnya itu.

"Kenapa Papa disini? Tidak tidul dengan Mama?" Chanyeol tersenyum lantas menggeleng.

"Apa Papa dan Mama beltengkal?" Chanyeol terkejut. Tentu saja, ia tidak tau jika Jihannya adalah seorang anak yang mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Tentu tidak sayang, kenapa Mama dan Papa harus bertengkar?"

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidul telpisah?" Benar dugaannya, mulai saat ini ia dan Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap di depan Jihan sebab Chanyeol rasa anak itu terlalu cerdas dalam menyimpulan suatu hal pada usianya saat ini.

"Mama tidak mau tidul dengan Papa malam ini" Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Oh Ya Tuhan, bahkan ia tak pernah membayangankan dirinya akan bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya pada anak kecil seusia Jihan seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Sedangkan si kecil tampak sangat berminat mendengarkankeluh kesahnya. Seolah di dalam pikirannya si kecil itu sedang bertindak sebagai pemecah masalah di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kata Mama, Papa bau" Chanyeol nyaris tertawa. Ini memalukan, sungguh.

Jihan bergerak, mengendus aroma tubuh sang Papa sebelum menampilkan raut mengeryit yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. Raut wajah putrinya itu benar-benar persis dengan raut wajah Baekhyun ketika wanita itu tak menyetujui sesuatu.

"Papa halum" Anak kecil tak pernah berbohong bukan? Lantas ada apa dengan istrinya.

"Benar kan Papa harum? Kata Mama bau badan Papa tidak enak"

"Baiklah, Papa tidul saja dengan Hannie malam ini. Mungkin mama sedang flu" Chanyeol nyaris terbahak. Nyatanya Jihan masihlah seorang anak dengan segala pikiran sederhananya.

"Baiklah, Papa akan menemani Hannie tidur malam ini. _Good Night Baby_" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala putrinya.

"Good night Papa, selamat istilahat" Si kecil membalas dengan mengecup singkat bibir papanya. Chanyeol membenarkan selimut dan memeluk tubuh kecil putri kesayangannya, memastikan jika hawa dingin pun tak akan ia biarkan untuk mengusik lelap si kecil.

"selamat istirahat Mama/Selamat istilahat Mama" Sepasang ayah dan anak itu berucap bersamaan, lalu keduanya terkekeh menyadari hal itu.

"Papa dan Mama sangat mencintai Jihan"

"Hannie juga cinta Mama dan Papa"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari bahkan masih ragu untuk menampakkan diri. Wanita itu menggeliat pelan lantas ia merasakan kekosongan pada sisi ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Oh!" Ia ingat jika semalam ia tidak mengizinkan suaminya untuk tidur bersamanya.

Wanita itu segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan suami dan putrinya atau sekedar untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur. Pikirnya tak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit memanjakan diri dengan berendam dengan air hangat atau menikmati waktu di kamar mandi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Waktu satu jam benar-benar ia habiskan dengan berendam dan membersihkan diri sebelum ia siap dengan dress rumahan dan juga tubuh yang lebih segar.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga lantas segera menuju kamar putrinya. Ia tak tau dimana Chanyeol tidur semalam, tetapi kemungkinan besar pria itu pasti akan memilih tidur di kamar Jihan pikirnya.

Benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar bernuansa Lylac itu yang ditemukannya adalah pemandangan yang begitu hangat dimana dua orang terkasihnya masih terlihat begitu lelap. Jihan tidur dengan menindih tubuh besar Papanya, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol erat menjaga tubuh kecil itu supaya tak jatuh. Baekhyun mendekat kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur sang putri.

Ia memberikan kecupan lama pada pipi bulat Jihan lalu beralih dengan memberi beberapa kecupan pada pipi serta bibir suaminya.

Senyum bahagia setiap bernaung di wajahnya, Baekhyun tak pernah merasa selengkap ini selama hidupnya. Segala ujian yang Tuhan berikan padanya terasa telah terbayar lunas dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai dua orang ini.

Wanita itu masih berlanjut mengecupi seluruh wajah Chanyeol hingga mata bulat milik prianya mengerjap pelan.

"_Morning_" Bisiknya saat mata suaminya sepenuhnya terbuka dan pria itu melempar senyum tampan padanya.

"_Morning_.. sudah tidak benci dengan bau tubuhku lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun memberengut.

"Mana mungkin aku membenci suamiku sendiri? Bangunkan putrimu" Wanita itu kembali mengecup bibirnya. Chanyeol sempat membeo tak percaya atas kalimat Baekhyun. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering berubah-ubah mood. Sekali-kali wanita itu akan bersikap menyebalkan lalu kemudian kembali baik dan bermanja-manja dengannya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, berikan aku ciuman dulu. Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun ketika istrinya itu hendak berdiri.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng makhlum atas sikap suaminya yang begitu manja.

"Ini hari minggu, sayang" Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol mengusap lembut satu pipinya.

"Hari minggu bukan berarti kau akan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur, oke?"

"Kenapa bibir ini begitu banyak bicara, hm?"

"Aku—Ummph" Chanyeol tak mengizinkan Baekhyun kembali berceloteh, pria itu segera membawa bibir Baekhyun ke dalam panggutan lembut. Satu tangannya masih setia mendekap erat tubuh kecil putrinya yang masih terlelap di atas badannya, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menangkup satu sisi wajah Baekhyun.

Mereka saling melumat bibir cukup lama sebelum suara khas bangun tidur dari si kecil mengintrupsi.

"Mama~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera melepas tautan bibir mereka lantas mengalihkan seluruh atensi mereka pada Jihan yang bergumam tidak jelas masih dengan mata terpejam. Sepasang suami istri itu terkekeh gemas, lantas menyerang putri mereka dengan kecupan bertubi.

"_Time to wake up baby_" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil sang putri lantas memangkunya. Satu tangannya setia menyangga bagian belakang leher anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun itu, sedangkan tangan yang lain telah bergerak untuk merapikan rambut si kecil yang menjuntai menutupi wajah.

"Uuh Mama~" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tergelak dalam tawa.

Inilah..

Inilah yang harusnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapatkan sejak lama. Cinta, Kehangatan keluarga, perasaan lengkap dan kebahagiaan mereka.

Telah banyak air mata dan juga rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan untuk meraih semua ini. Dan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan kebahagiaan ini lepas dari genggaman mereka lagi.

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan melindungi istrinya dan juga putri kecilnya, dan mungkin anak-anak mereka selanjutnya jika Tuhan berbaik hati menghadirkannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hannie ingin mandi dengan Papa" Seketika Baekhyun langsung melempar ekspresi menyesal pada sang putri.

"Oh, tidak ingin mandi bersama Mama?" Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan menggida pada Jihan, dan si kecil itu segera menggeleng.

"Mama sudah mandi kan? Mama sangat halum. Hannie mandi dengan Papa saja"

"Baiklah anak pintar, Mama akan ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Yes Mom" Baekhyun kembali berjingkat gemas lantas mengecupi wajah si kecil.

.

.

"Kau membuat apa?" Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnay ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hya! Kau mengagetkanku" Bukannya merasa bersalah, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu justru tertawa dan menyerangnya dengan kecupan-kecupan di pundak.

"Kita sudah menikah dan tinggal serumah selama beberapa bulan sayang, kenapa kau masih saja sering terkejut hm?" Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya pada leher Baekhyun, menyesap aroma candu yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh sang istri.

"Itu karena kau yang selalu datang tanpa suara" Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bibir Chanyeol yang selalu berulah di perpotongan lehernya, namun pikirnya akan percuma protes pada pria itu jadi dia membiarkannya. "Kita ke rumah Kyungsoo eonni ya setelah ini?"

"hemm.." Chanyeol hanya bergumam, bibirnya masih sibuk mengukir beberapa tanda kemerahan di atas pundak Baekhyun. Tangan pria itu mengusap lembut pinggang dan perut sang istri, lantas menghentikannya setelah merasa menyadari sesuatu. "Sayang, kurasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi sekarang"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lantas segera berbalik menghadap suaminya. Chanyeol yang menyadari jika ia telah salah bicara segera mengantupkan bibir. Oh Ya Tuhan, ia lupa jika mood Baekhyun sangat mudah berubah akhir-akhir ini. Istrinya itu baru saja kembali baik padanya bahkan setelah semalam seperti tak mau berdekatan dengannya bahkan dalam jarak lebih dari tiga meter pun dan sekarang sepertinya ia telah menyinggung sesuatu yang sensitif.

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan aku gendut ya?" Bibir Baekhyun sudah memberengut ke bawah dengan raut wajah merajukkhas dirinya yang sangat Chanyeol kenal terutama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun akan sangat sulit di bujuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan kau gemuk, _baby_"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi kalau aku gendut?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak begitu. Kau kurus atau kau gemuk aku akan tetap mencintamu" Chanyeol cukup di buat kelabakan dengan rajukan Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin tidur di luar kamar mereka lagi hari ini.

"Jadi benar aku sekarang gendut ya?" Bibir serupa milik Jihan itu sudah tertarik ke bawah, membuat Chanyeol memandang memelas pada istrinya itu. "Makan sarapanmu, aku akan ke rumah Kyungsoo eonni sendiri saja. Dasar menyebalkan"

"Sayang~"

"Tidak Park Chanyeol, aku membencimu. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku tak suka aroma tubuhmu" Kenapa aroma tubuhnya lagi?! Tadi Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja dengan aroma tubuhnya saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Astaga!

"Mama, kita jadi ke lumah adik Taeoh kan?"

"Ya sayang, kita berangkat sekarang yaa. Kita sarapan disana nanti" Jihan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu bertekad menyelesaikan tugas mewarnai yang di berikan gurunya tadi setelah mandi, maka dari itu Chanyeol mempunyai waktu untuk menggoda Baekhyun di dapur.

"Papa tidak ikut?" Jihan memandang ayahnya yang berdiri di belakang Mamanya.

"Tentu Papa i—"

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memicing pada sang suami, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu.

"Papa tunggu di rumah saja ya sayang, Papa sedang ingin di rumah"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. Kenapa Jihan tidak membantunya? Harusnya si kecil itu merengek untuk ia ikut supaya Baekhyun mengizinkannya.

Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol!

Dengan hal itu Jihan dan Baekhyun benar-benar segera pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan tertaut dan juga kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah.

Jika dalam keadaan biasanya mungkin Baekhyun akan terbahak melihat betapa konyolnya suaminya saat ini, namun tidak. Ia sedang malas melihat wajah Park Chanyeol.

Sedangkan sepeninggal istri dan anaknya, Chanyeol segera kembali ke meja makan dengan sedikit hentakan pada kakinya. Berapa umur pria itu sebenarnya?

Satu tangannya mulai sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya, lantas segera menempelkan pada satu telinganya saat nada sambung ia dengar.

"_Ada apa kau menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?" _Suara Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan menyambutnya dari seberang sana, membuat Chanyeol sempat bertanya dalam benaknya tentang, kenapa semua orang sepertinya berubah menyebalkan hari ini?

"Datanglah ke rumahku, ayo kita bertanding"

"_Ini hari minggu Park Chanyeol, seharusnya aku dan juga dirimu menghabiskan waktu dengan anak dan juga istri kita_" Chanyeol bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Luhan dan Haowen dari sana.

"Baekhyun dan Jihan sedang di rumah Kyungsoo, aku sendirian dirumah, jadi datanglah kemari"

"_Kenapa aku seperti selingkuhanmu saja yang kau suruh datang saat istri dan anakmu tidak ada di rumah, hah?"_ Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjitak kepala Sehun nanti jika pria itu datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku memiliki seri game terbaru"

"_Yeol, memangnya umur kita berapa?"_ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Seingatku minggu lalu kau yang memaksaku dan Jongin untuk membuat ruangan khusus untuk game Oh Sehun"

Sehun terbahak di seberang sana dan Chanyeol hanya mematikan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tak ikut bersamamu?" Kyungsoo sedang menyuapi Jihan sedangkan Baekhyun justru sibuk menimang Taeoh.

"Aku sedang malas melihat wajah menyebalkannya jadi ku larang ikut" Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Jongin menyahuti. Mereka memang tengah sarapan bersama di kediaman Jongin.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini benar-benar malas melihat wajahnya, Oppa. Aku juga tidak tau ada apa dengan diriku. Bawaannya emosi terus setiap melihat dia" Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi dan lebih fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelsaian sarapan pagi mereka. Kini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan kedua anak mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah Jongin, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga tampak sibuk membenarkan mainan kesayangan anaknya yang sedikit lepas susunannya karena pemiliknya yang memang sangat gemar membanting mainannya sendiri.

Si kecil duplikat Jongin itu saat ini sudah bisa duduk, dan sedang belajar merangkak.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali hm? Tubuhmu bahkan lebih berisi sekarang B" Baekhyun reflek melempar tatapan tajam pada Jongin saat pria itu berkata hal yang sama seperti suaminya tadi.

"Oppa mengataiku gendut?" Wanita itu sudah bersungut-sungut dengan bibir mengerucut pada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin justru tidak peka pada keadaan justru berlalu begitu saja setelah mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali huh? Berapa umurmu?"

"Hya! Oppa!" Baekhyun meneriaki Jongin yang sudah berlalu, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi diam mengamati Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Eonni juga mau mengatakan aku gendut?"

Wanita yang di panggi Baekhyun sebagai eonni itu semakin berkerut kening. "Kenapa kau sensitif sekali?"

"Kalian sama saja, sangat menyebalkan"

Baekhyun lebih memilih beralih pada Taeoh setelahnya. Sedangkan Jihan tengah berlari entah kemana, menyusul Jongin dimana pria itu sempat berkata akan mengajak Jihan bermain dengan Monggu -anjing milik Jongin- tadi.

"B, Kau hamil ya?" Baekhyun secara praktis mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"A-apa?"

"Kau hamil?" Kyungsoo mengulanginya lagi.

"Tidak, kenapa eonni bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau aneh. Chanyeol bilang kau sedikit menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Moodmu mudah berubah-ubah, kau lebih sensitif dan lihat, tubuhmu lebih berisi"

"Tapi aku tidak hamil!" Baekhyun menyangkalnya dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin" Kyungsoo masih memandang curiga pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

"Aku tidak merasakan mual dan gejala lainnya"

"Kau sudah datang bulan?"

"Aku memang sering telat datang bulan sejak setelah melahirkan Jihannie"

"Kau hamil!"

"Kenapa jadi eonni yang bersikeras jika aku hamil? Aku ini sudah pernah hamil eonni dan aku sudah tau apa tanda-tandanya"

"Yak! Anak nakal! Kenapa jadi kau yang mengguruiku?" Baekhyun terkekeh puas.

"Jangan tertawa, periksakan dirimu setelah ini. Tidak semua kehamilan mengalami tanda-tanda seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jangan konyol B, kau ini perempuan, harusnya kau tau hal-hal seperti itu" See, Kyungsoo memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Wanita itu memang sangat senang berceramah pada siapapun.

"iyaa iyaa" Terkadang Baekhyun memang terlihat melupakan usia juga statusnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang sudah memiliki satu anak. Bagi Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo Baekhyun justru tak pernah mengubah sikap manjanya jika sedang bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah lewat saat Baekhyun dan putrinya memasuki rumahnya tersebut Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah sibuk dengan stik game mereka.

"Oppa disini?"

"Papa~" Jihan segera menghambur memeluk ayahnya dari belakang, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berlalu menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Hay cantiknya uncle, tidak mau memberi uncle poppo?" Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol masih berusaha fokus pada game mereka.

"Apa Hao oppa tidak ikut?" Jihan telah beralih pada Sehun dan kini menyela untuk duduk di atas pangkuan pamannya itu.

"Hao Oppa dan Luhan imo ada di kamar Jihan, sedang tidur"

"Waah, Hannie mau menemui Hao Oppa" Si kecil itu lantas segera bangkit untuk berlari menuju kamarnya, dan meninggalakan ayah serta pamannya yang masih sibuk dengan game mereka.

"Luhan ada disini?" Baekhyun datang dengan satu cup es krim strawberry di tangannya. Wanita itu duduk di karpet di sebelah Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang suami setelah mengecup singkat pipi suaminya itu.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mau mengambil pusing tentang perubahan sikap Baekhyun lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiasakan diri dengan sikap Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini kerap berubah-ubah dimana wanita itu tiba-tiba baik lalu tiba-tiba berubah bersikap aneh lagi.

"Dia tidur dengan Hao di kamar Jihan. YAAASHHHH! WOHOOOO!"

"Aahhrrgg"

"Yak Oppa!" Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan cup es krimnya saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak dan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal sembari melempar asal stik gamenya.

"Kau kalah Park Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak riang, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mendegus kesal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut istrinya setelah membaringkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengusir mereka berdua dari rumah ini saja 'sih, B?" Luhan datang dari arah kamar Jihan tanpa anak-anak. "Berapa umur kalian berdua huh? Kalian menganggu orang tidur" Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar omelah Luhan. Wanita itu sidah menuju dapur Baekhyun kemudian kembali dengan satu cup es krim yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun.

Luhan menghampiri ketiganya dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana bersama Sehun setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, tau begitu aku lebih baik ikut dari pada harus disini menemani anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh pria dewasa seperti mereka" Sedangkan dua pria dewasa yang di sindir justru tak ambil pusing atas ocehan Luhan. Sehun sudah sibuk mengambil alih es krim yang di bawa istrinya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah tidur dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Pikirnya, ia harus memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini sebaik mungkin sebab ia sendiri tak tau kapan mood Baekhyun akan berubah lagi.

"Kupikir kau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengan Oppa" Baekhyun meletakkan cup es krimnya dan beralih membelai lembut surai sang suami.

"Seharusnya begitu, tetapi dia lebih memilih bermain game dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Wanita itu beralih menanyai suaminya.

Chanyeol mendongak memandang wajah cantik istrinya. "Sudah, Luhan memasak tadi" Baekhyun mengangguk lantas membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecup bibir sang suami. "Kyungsoo dan Taeoh baik?"

"Hm.. eonni menitip salam untukmu" Sepertinya mood Baekhyun memang sudah membaik, sangat baik bahkan.

"Malam ini aku boleh tidur bersamamu kan?" Chanyeol bertanya memelas, sedangkan Baekhyun justru terbahak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa harus bertanya?"

"Katanya kau membenciku? Sudah tidak benci lagi?"

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saat ini bencinya sedang hilang, tidak tau nanti" Lanjutnya.

"Hya!" Luhan dan Sehun yang ikut mendengar obrolan mereka turut tertawa. Keduanya sudah mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang perubahan sikap Baekhyun dan jika kesimpulan Luhan benar mungkin tak lama lagi akan ada lagi Baekhyun kecil atau Chanyeol kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Tetapi Luhan tidak mengatakan tentang dugaannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang masih tersenggal karena kegiatan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dari samping, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pelipis istrinya.

"Aku pasti sangat menyebalkan ya akhir-akhir ini?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun sedang minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak sedang minta maaf" Baekhyun menyangkal.

"Dengan mengatakan dirimu sendiri menyebalkan, bukankah itu artinya kau sedang minta maaf?" Sudahkan hari ini Chanyeol berkata jika dia sangat mencintai istrinya?

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi? Kau sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.. lantas?"

Baekhyun memicing pada Chanyeol, namun hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan oleh sang suami.

"Aku memiliki alasan yang masuk akal tentang hal itu"

"Hm?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem, mengisyaratkan pada sang istri jika dia mendengarkan. Namun di balik itu, bibirnya justru mulai kembali sibuk mengukir tanda-tanda kemerahan yang kesekian kali pada tubuh sang istri.

"Chanyeol~ berhenti dulu! Aku ingin bilang sesuatu!" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan suaminya, namun hal itu adalah percuma. Chanyeol tetaplah menjadi si bebal menyebalkan jika sudah dalam keadaan tak berbuasana seperti ini.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, sayang"

Baekhyun berakhir mendesah pasrah, lantas melanjutkan niatnya.

"Aku mendatangi Minseok eonni tadi"

"hm.. bagaimana kabar Noona?"

Park Chanyeol, astaga! Pria itu masih saja melanjutkan ulahnya.

"Dia baik.. Eonni bilang aku berubah menyebalkan seperti itu karena hormon kehamilan"

"Hm.." Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bergumam. "Kehamila—APA?" Chanyeol praktis mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang terkejut pada Baekhyun setelah otaknya memproses keseluruhan informasi yang Baekhyun ucapkan. "Tunggu! Maksudmu.." Matanya beralih pada perut Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih menonjol. Kenapa Chanyeol baru menyadarinya?!

Matanya bergantian memandang wajah dan perut istrinya, dan anggukan Baekhyun membuat perutnya terasa di terbangi oleh beribu kupu-kupu.

"Ada malaikat kecil yang sedang tumbuh disini" Selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun benar-benar menghantam kesadarannya, pria itu tanpa sadar telah meloloskan setetes air mata dari kedua matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku bukan?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia juga tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya setelah melihat Chanyeol yang menangis bahagia di depannya. "Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih, terimakasih.. Terimakasih sayang. Aku akan menjadi ayah lagi" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan eratnya. Dalam hati ia tak henti mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena telah kembali menitipkan malaikat kecil lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang" jika ada kalimat lain yang melebihi kalimat aku mencintaimu yang dapat mewakili perasaannya pada wanita yang berada di dekapannya itu, Chanyeol tidak akan ragu untuk mengucapkannya setiap saat pada Baekhyunnya. Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar sangat mencintai istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Sebab Tuhan telah menjanjikan sebuah bahagia di ujung luka. Karena Tuhan telah mangemas segala kesulitan serangkai dengan berkali-kali lipat kebahagiaan. Bukankah sebagai umatnya, kita tak pantas untuk mengeluh atas ujiannya jika pada akhirnya sebuah kebahagian yang nyaris tak berujung kita dapat sebagai imbalannya?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah melewati semua itu dan Tuhan dengan segala kebaikannya telah menepati janjinya.

Kini dan seterusnya, hanya ada beribu-ribu kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil mereka dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga itu untuk istri dan juga buah hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Eyes Of The Heart 19/05/2018 – 08/03/2019)**

**(Binding Fate 10/04/2019 – 26/08/2019)**

**.**

**.**

**Wooaaahhh.. Oh My God. Aku harus mulai dari mana? **

**Emmm.. Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa. Seteleh satu tahun tiga bulan, and finally. it's finished!.**

**Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang selama ini ngikutin Eyes Of The Heart sampai ke Binding Fate. Terutama buat kalian yang setia review, Thank You. Makasih banget. Tanpa kalian aku gak bakalan bisa nyelesaiin cerita ini karena kalian adalah alasan paling besar kenapa aku semangat buat ngetik. **

**Raalbee, baekhill, Realyly, Park Louisyeol, Novrizanizami1, Chanbaek's Kiddo, Parkyui, Veraparkhyun, Theresia341, dan masih banyak lagi maaf aku gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, aku keburu mau ke nikahan temenku wkwkwk. Pokoknya makasih banget.. aku bahkan sampe hafal nama-nama id kalian yang suka review puanjang-panjang banget wkwkwk gak Cuma kalian yang nunggu aku update, aku juga kalo abis up pasti selalu nunggu banget gimana review dari kalian, puas apa enggak, kurang apa atau kurang gimana. Intinya makasih banget banget banget. **

**Buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite juga makasih. Untuk temen-teman Wattpad yang pindah kesini juga makasih banget. **

**Maaf kalau selama penulisan cerita ini banyak banget kekurangannya baik dari segi eyd penulisannya atau dari jalan ceritanya yang kayak sinetron mungkin wkwkwk. Aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki tulisanku di work-work selanjutnya. **

**Udah yaa gitu ajaa.. intinya makasih banget untuk semua. Dan semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya. **

**Jujur aku lagi kena serangan malas akhir-akhir ini gak tau kenapa tapi emang lagi kekuarangan semangat buat nulis. Jadi doain aja semoga semangatnya cepet balik. **

**Ini Chapter terakhir, jadi aku harap kalian minimal kasih satuuu aja Review di Chapter ini, terutama buat kalian yang selama ini jadi Siders wkwwk aku ingin tau wujud kalian sekali aja di cerita ini di chapter terakhir doang wkwkwk. **

**Okee.. See You di cerita yang lain yaa ***

**Salam Chanbaek is Real. **


End file.
